Harry Potter Meets the Starks and the Gods with Them
by PuffsOfPygmys
Summary: Ever wondered how Tony Stark would have been Like if he had an older brother, adopted his niece, and met Loki before becoming Iron Man? Or how Hogwarts would be for Harry Potter if a billionaire took him off Hagrid's hands when he first entered Gringotts and met Severus Snape and the Malfoy's before he could be poisoned against all Slytherins? Add in adventure and love.
1. Unexpected Death: Part 1

**Story Summary: Ever wondered how Tony Stark would have been Like if he had an older brother, adopted his niece, and met Loki before becoming Iron Man? Or how Hogwarts would be for Harry Potter if a billionaire took him off Hagrid's hands when he first entered Gringotts and met Severus Snape and the Malfoy's before he could be poisoned against all Slytherins? Add in adventure and love. A family grows, and those thought dead are some how very much alive.**

 **EDITED: 10/11/18**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers!**

 **A/N: I've edited the** **entirety of Book One. Mostly there was just grammar and punctuation. If there is any additional additions to the story, I will be sure to post in my updates for Book Two and at the start of that particular chapter.**

 **Chapter Summary: A little girls finds her parents fighting, and ends up falling to her death, or does she?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Unexpected Death – Part 1**

 **Dripping Springs, TX  
July 26, 1997**

~*Catlin's POV*~

The year is 1997 and it was mid-morning in July when Catlin Michelson fell from the roof of her family home. Six years old with black curly hair and eyes the color of emeralds. Her parents, Jonathan and Clare Michelson, loved their daughter, in a sense. Jonathan was once the heir to the vast Stark Industries, but soon became disillusioned by his father's actions within the business and in the past. He fell in love with a girl of auburn hair and blue-green eyes. He married her and took her name to distance himself even further from his family.

When Catlin was born and as she grew older, Jonathan began to wonder if his darling wife had been unfaithful and started to question if his daughter was truly his. He had black hair and brown eyes. Clare's mother had blonde hair, and blue eyes, while her father had brown hair and hazel eyes. So where did the green eyes come from?

"Clare, I don't understand? She looks nothing like me except for my black hair!" Jonathan said, exasperated. This isn't the first time they have had this discussion.

"You don't believe me? You're the only one I've been with since we started dating. I've told you Jon, I was adopted. My parents aren't related to me by blood. For all I know she got her looks from my biological parents!" Clare cried, frustrated that he didn't believe her and that he didn't want to listen to what she was saying. She turned around and left the room, not noticing that her six-year-old daughter was sitting just behind the door.

Catlin stood and ran out of the house. She climbed the ladder her father left leaning against the house and went to the roof. She didn't understand why her father didn't think she was his. She didn't understand why they ignored her more often than not. She moved to sit near the edge of the roof, looking out over the back yard and into the field where the hay grew. She loved their farm, loved her parents, but it was times like this that she wished she was far away and truly loved for who she was.

She sat there for hours, watching the sun rise higher and higher, thinking of being in a better place like any little six-year-old would. The sun was shining on her face and the breeze whispering through her curls. She felt safe up there on the roof where no one could touch her, where no one knew she existed. That was until she suddenly fell.

Down…down…down she fell. Fear, overwhelming fear, washed over her as she screamed and cried out for anyone, anyone to help.

" _HELP ME!"_ she cried within her mind as she screamed, before her senses were over ridden by pain, unbelievable pain. She lay there gasping for breath, hoping that someone heard her cry. She felt tears on her cheeks, and then a voice…

"I'm , Little One. It will be all right. I'll take care of you."

Catlin opened her eyes, only to find herself staring into her eyes. "H…hurts." She gasped.

"Shh. Let me take care of you. Don't move." the man said.

Catlin suddenly felt relief from the pain as her vision started to turn black. There was nothing to feel in the blackness that overcame her. She entered it, happy that the pain and the hurts disappeared the further she went.

"No, Little One. Stay with me!" she heard the kind man say. It sounded so far away, but she couldn't stay. If she did, the pain would be back. She didn't like the pain, so she kept going. "Shit…I need…I need to go to Hela. She can help…I hope. Stay with me, Sweet One. I won't lose you!" and she knew no more

~*Loki's POV*~

Loki had decided to travel to Midgard, hoping beyond hope that something there could alleviate the boredom that threatened to drive him mad. One could only stand watching Thor spar with the Warrior Three for so long. The healing halls had no need of him, and his father wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. It seems he still was not forgiven for starting a relationship with a human.

He was wary when he found himself falling in love with a beautiful Midgardian. He was afraid that if she ever became with child, his father would tear the babe from its mother's arms and he would never see either of them again. Like he had done with his other children. Fenrir, his sweet wolf, Jormungandr, his serpent, Hela, his only daughter, and Sleipnir, his youngest, used as nothing but horse in which the All Father rode. A humiliation to both Loki and his poor son, the only child he bore himself. He would not, could not allow Odin to take another child from him. So, when he found out about the relationship, he made his love forget he existed and left, never looking back, but always remembering.

As he walked through the Midgardian city In New York, he paused as he heard a cry full of fear, and hope, " _HELP ME!"_ His eyes widen in shock. He would only be able to hear a cry for help if it was from someone with his blood. Without thinking more on it, he allowed his magic to whisk him off to where the cry came from.

It was raining when he got there. He saw a child, broken on the ground, gasping for breath. He could taste the fear and feel death clinging to this child, waiting to take her to the realm of his daughter. He ran to here and brushed her wet hair from her face. She whimpered, so he soothed her, "I'm here, Little One. It will be all right. I'll take care of you."

When she opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, he bit back a gasp as he looked into his very own eyes. Hushing her and giving reassurances, he began to heal her as fast as he could to save her from death. But it wasn't enough. Loki felt her life slipping further and further into Death's embrace.

"Shit…I need…I need to go to Hela. She can help...I hope. Stay with me, Sweet One. I won't lose you!" and with that, Loki whisked them away to Helhiem and could do nothing more but hope that she would be able, and willing, to save his granddaughter, a granddaughter he never knew he had.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Unexpected Death: Part 2

**Chapter Summary: Loki takes Catlin to Helheim and Catlin meets Hela.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Avenger!**

 **UPDATED: 10/11/18 (grammar and punctuation)**

* * *

 **Unexpected Death – Part 2**

 ** _Helhiem  
_** **July 26, 1997**

~*Loki's POV*~

Upon reaching Helheim through the secret paths around the 9 realms, he didn't pause to look around the Underworld as he rushed up the steps of the palace his daughter resided in.

"Hela!" He shouted as he burst into her throne room. The throne room held nothing but the dais in which her seat resided. It was all made of a gray stone, native to the planet. Loki came to a stop at the stairs that lead to Hela's throne, gently laying his recently discovered granddaughter upon the stone floor.

"Father? What is this? Why are you here? Does Grandfather…" Hela began as she rushed to her father and the prone form of a child he seemed to care so much about. She could feel Death clinging to her and didn't understand what her father was doing here.

"Hush, Hela, not now. I need your assistance. I healed her as much as I could. I can't bring her to Asgard's healing halls. Not with Odin so determined to take my family from me." He looked up at her, fear clearly written on the Trickster god's face. " _Please_ , Hela, I beg of you to save her from Death. She's my granddaughter, your only niece. Please!"

Hela looked at Loki, surprise and shock running through her. Her father Loki, begging for help, from his daughter, the Goddess of the Underworld herself, to save a life instead of taking it. It's not that she couldn't, but with her so close to Death already, to save her would be to change her.

"She has magic…" Hela started, "Not just your magic, but that of the Midgardian Wizarding World as well. I…can save her, but it comes with a price, Father. Do you still wish for me to do so?"

Loki looked from the pale face of the child dying before him to that off the face of his daughter. Hela was beautiful in her own rights. Half of her face and her hair was as white as the fresh fallen snow in Midgard and the other, not quite skeletal, but near to being so, with her hair on that side as black as the universe beyond the planet. "What price? What price must I pay to save her?" He asked, desperation filling his voice.

"It will change her. I can choose how it changes her, and the magic you gave her, as well as the magic from her grandmother's family will direct how my magic affects her while anchoring her soul to her magic core so that her body can heal. That is the price. Do you still want me to do this? We must hurry before she has gone too far to bring back."

"Yes! Yes, it is a price I'm willing to pay. I'll be there for her, to teach her and to look out for her. She is young enough to adjust to the changes." Loki said, accepting the changes and hoping his granddaughter would forgive him.

"Very well," was all Hela said as she gently moved her father far enough away from the child, but near enough to still to be able to hold her pale cold hand. Hela places her own hands on either side of the child's head and leans down to kiss her forehead. The moment her lips touch the girl, she lets her magic, so close to that of Death's own, and calls forth the young soul nearly too far to bring back.

Once Hela's magic has a solid hold on the soul, she tethers it to the child's own innate magic and its core. Once that was done, she helped guide the magic, changing the child, giving her more characteristics of a cat and allowing her an inheritance and a chance to have a family that would love her for everything that she is.

The sound of gasping breath and coughing brought Loki to her side. ", Little One. You are safe here. Sleep." He bent down and kissed her head gently, running his hands through her wet and disheveled hair.

"There now, Sweet One," Hela said softly, removing her hands and with them her magic. "All is well." She smiled softly, her eyes widen at the sight of her father's eyes. "She certainly is your granddaughter, Father. No one else has eyes quite like yours."

~*Catlin's POV*~

Catlin didn't understand why she was coming back to where the pain was, but if she thought about it, it wasn't as bad as it had been at first. She could hear voices, the man from before and a woman.

" _Please,_ Hela, I beg…Death…granddaughter... Please!"

"…change her…magic you gave her…from her mother's…anchoring her soul…price…hurry…gone too far to bring back."

"Yes…willing to pay…teach her…young enough…the changes."

She words confused her, and she didn't understand, but then she felt such wonderful feelings! It was like she was flying in a blue sky, floating by fluffy clouds. She could hear all sorts of sounds and was filled with such warmth. Warmth that she imagined she would feel if she were being hugged with such love, warmth like the feeling of being safe and cared for. She clung to it, unwilling to let it slip through her fingers.

And then came the strange sensations. And itching that was just on the side of being there, but not enough for it to bother her. She ignored it easily enough, but it wasn't the only thing that was different. She felt as if her whole body was changing, and it scared her. She tried to fight it, begging for it to stop.

"Easy, Sweet One. There is no need to be afraid."

It sounded so much like the voice of the woman she heard talking to the kind man. "Who…who are you? What's happening?" she asked, still afraid.

"I am Hela, your aunt. I am saving you from Death, Sweet Child. Your grandfather, my father, brought you to me to save you when he was unable to keep you in the realm of the living. What is your name?" she asked.

"Cat…Catlin" she told the woman who said her name was Hela. "I don't understand. I don't have any aunt's and my grandparents are all dead.

The woman laughed at that, but not in a way that was meant to be hurtful. It was such an odd sound. It was happy, but there was something to it, something that she couldn't name. "Your mother was adopted yes?"

Catlin nodded. "But what does that have to do with what's happening?" The itching grew, and the strange feeling of her body changing became stronger. Her fear was still there, but she was grateful to the woman for talking to her, for not letting her go through it alone.

"It has everything to do with it, Child." Hela said, a smile in her voice. "Your mother's birth father is my father; therefore, I am your aunt and he is your grandfather."

"Did he not want my mom? Does he not want me?" Catlin asked, sadness taking over the confusion she felt.

"He did not know about your mother. If he had, he would have been there for her and for you. If he hadn't wanted you, he wouldn't have come to you when you cried out for help. If he didn't want you, he would never have brought you to me. By bringing you here and asking for my help in saving you, he has made it so that he would always be there for you."

Catlin nodded, only understanding some of what she was told, but accepting it nonetheless. She then asked, "But what's happening to me? Why does it feel like my whole body is changing?"

"Because it is, Sweet One. To save you, I had to use your magic, and mine, to bring you back. You were nearly gone to us. I had to anchor you very being to your magic so that you wouldn't leave your body as it finished the healing Father had started. In doing so, your magic, mixed with mine is forcing you to change. There is no need to worry so," Hela said when she started to see panic in the girl's face, "you will still be very much human, but with the added characteristics of a cat. When you are older and reach your magical majority, that is when you will come into your full magical power, you will be able to change, at will, into a cat, or just have the ears and tail. You will have what is called a Creature Inheritance known as a Neko.

"I know all of this is hard for you to understand right now, but your grandfather will be there to help you to adjust, and to learn. When you are older, you will understand better. For now, all you need to know is that you may find yourself acting more like a cat than you had before."

"So…so I'll chase mice and sleep in the sun?" Catlin asked.

Hela's laugh echoed around her, the sound of tinkling bells and that something else. "Yes, Child, among other things. You will be more playful and cunning. You will be able to remember things easier than before, and you'll be able to sneak around, unnoticed by others. Is this something you can accept, Little Cat?"

Catlin blinked at the nickname her aunt gave her. Cat, she liked that. She nodded. Yes, she could accept that, especially if it brought her an aunt and a grandfather that will always be there for her. "Ok, Auntie Hela," and with that acceptance, she stopped fighting the changes. She let her body shift into the cat that she would one day become.

The next thing she knew, she was gasping for air and coughing. She felt gently hands run through her hair and the kind man, her grandfather, she thought ideally, telling her to sleep. And sleep she did.

* * *

 **Please read and review**


	3. The Discovery of an Unknown Niece

**Chapter Summary: Tony learns of Catlin and Jonathan and Clare discuss their daughter while Loki promises his granddaughter that he would always be there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, The Avengers, or Harry Potter**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

 **A/N: So I realized as I was writing this chapter that I had the year wrong, so I edited that. It is the summer of 1997, Catlin is 6 and will be turning 7 at the end of August.**

 **Also, I will be changing the years in Harry Potter so that it will match up better with Iron Man and the Avenger movies. for example - Harry's birthday will be July 31, 1990 instead of 1980, which means he will be going to Hogwarts in 2001.**

* * *

 **The Discovery of an Unknown Niece**

 ** _Malibu, CA  
_** **August 14, 1997**

~*Tony's POV*~

"Sir," JARVIS intoned, "your brother, Jonathan, is calling. He wishes to speak to you."

Tony looked up, nearly dropping his tool. "Patch him through JARVIS."

"Jon?!" Tony exclaimed, "What makes you call me after 13 years of silence? You didn't even come to or parents funeral!"

"Always so dramatic, Anthony. Will you ever grow up, or must you stay a child." He sighed and continued. "It doesn't matter, perhaps what I purpose will help you mature somewhat. Mother always did coddle you and Father preferred you to me as it is. I'm calling in regard to your niece, Catlin. We have much to discuss, but I wish for you to come visit so that we may talk in person."

"I have a niece?" Tony asked, shocked, "since when? And Mom and Dad ignored me even more after you left, after you abandoned me."

"Her name is Catlin. She'll be 7 in a few weeks. She had an accident. Her behavior has changed after that. Clare and I…we are unsure of what to do. We would like you to visit. Maybe she will open up to you. We…I hope that you will accept our offer." Jonathan sighed a weary sigh, "Will you come?"

Tony stood, running his hands through his hair. _What happened? Changed how?_ He thought to himself. _What does he want me to do? What am I supposed to do to help?_ "Alright. Fine. I'll be there. I'll have JARVIS get your address and I'll be there in two days." Tony agreed.

"Wonderful. We'll have a room for you and will see you then." Jonathan paused for a moment, then said, "Thank you…Tony," and he hung up.

Tony just stood there, shock and confusion on his face. "What just happened?" he asked.

"I believe, Sir, that he asked you for your help." JARVIS informed him.

"It was a rhetorical question ,JARVIS." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course, Sir," was the only answer.

Tony ran his hands down his face then left his lab. "JARVIS, get my brothers address and everything you can find on him and his family. I want to know what happened to my niece."

"Right away sir."

~*Catlin's POV*~

"Are we really going to do this Jon? Sending her to live with your brother?" Clare asked.

She and Jonathan were sitting in the office that he worked in when he was home. It was a modest room with a desk. A fireplace was in front of the desk with a pair of high-back chairs on either side of the couch. There was a large window to the left, opposite of the door.

"I am…unsure, but what I do know is that she cannot stay here. She woke up acting so strange, so odd. She sleeps all day, Clare. What are we to do? She has bursts of erratic energy, and then she's as lazy as the farm dog. I will not have my daughter bring down our name, Clare." Jonathan stood and paced in front of the unlit fireplace and ran a hand through his already mussed hair. "I can only hope that Anthony will be able to help. She is…more like him now than before."

"I just hope your right, Jon." Clare said with a sad sigh.

Catlin stood up from her hidden position on the other side of the mostly closed door. She ran quietly from the house, her new instincts, instincts that she was learning to control, helping her to leave unnoticed. She didn't feel the tears that silently made their way down her cheeks.

 _Uncle?_ she thought. She didn't remember her dad talking about a brother before. Why where they sending her away? She was still learning, that was all; Grandfather was still teaching her.

When she made it out to the tall oak tree at the edge of the yard, she scurried up and found her favorite spot among the branches and leaves. She roughly wiped her face with the back of her hand and sniffed. "Grandfather," she whispered, "why don't they want me?"

The branch that Catlin found herself on we thick and strong, allowing her to sit with her back against the trunk of the old tree and for her to pull her knees up, hugging herself as she cried, confused and scared.

"Little One…what has you so upset?" a voice said from among the leaves.

Catlin's head came up with a surprised gasp. She quickly wiped her face with the back of her arm. "Grandfather! You're here!" She rushed up to him with a fierce hug, forgetting that they were among the branches of a tree.

"Easy, Little Cat. We are in a tree and we wouldn't want to fall, now would we?" Loki asked with a light chuckle as he balanced them both and wrapped his arms around his granddaughter.

Once they were steady again, Loki sat them both on the branch that Catlin had recently vacated. "No tell me, what is wrong?"

Cat buried her head in his chest, clinging to his jacket. "Mom and Dad…they don't want me anymore. They're sending me away because I woke up different. I didn't know I had an uncle. Dad wants to send me to live with him. I don't understand Grandfather! Why don't they want me?" she said in a rush, her voice muffled slightly by Loki's chest.

Loki rested his head against the tree as he held her close, a hand combing through her hair. "I see." He sighed and bent his head to kiss her curls, his arms tightening around her in reassurance. He thought for a few moments as Catlin's cries calmed and she rested against him. "I do not know why they are doing this, but no matter what happens. I will be there with you. You still need training, not just your Neko, but your magic as well. Whatever happens, I'll be there. I promise."

* * *

 **Please Read and Review**


	4. Niece and Uncle Finally Meet

**Chapter Summary: Tony meets Catlin and learns her story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas**

 **UPDATED 10/12/18**

* * *

 **Niece and Uncle Finally Meet**

 **Dripping Springs, TX  
August 16, 1997**

~*Tony's POV*~

Armed with all the information he needed, Tony pulled into the driveway of his estranged brother's home. It was a large farmhouse with a wraparound porch and a swing to one side of the door, he assumed for relaxing in. Despite disowning himself from the Stark family, his brother has done very well for himself.

He parked his car with a sigh. He had made his decision. No matter what happened today, when he returned to Malibu, his niece was coming with him. From what he learned, Catlin had climbed up onto the roof after hearing her parent's fighting. What got to him was that they were fighting over the legitimacy of their only child. What was more was that they hadn't even known she was on the roof in the first place and had no idea that she had fallen off the roof at all. From what her medical records showed, she was lucky that she was even alive.

She had been in the hospital recovering from her near death, though he wondered if she had actually died before stubbornly fighting to live. She had been in a type of coma, during her three-week recovery, for three days before she woke. From the reports the nurses made, she woke up asking for her Grandfather Loki and her Aunt Hela.

After asking JARVIS to do some research on this Loki and Hela character, he learned that they were from Norse mythology. Loki was known as the God of Mischief and Lies and Hela, his daughter by a giantess, the Goddess of the Underworld.

Tony shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, decision already made to do what was best for the little girl, the niece he never knew he had. Whether or not her claims of being related to two gods were true, or even the statements of her unusual "cat-like" tendencies, he was determined to do anything he could to help her, even if it meant taking her from her parents and raising her as his own.

He stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door, the thoughts he was trying to get rid of, that were distracting him from his goal, refusing to leave him be. Tony may be a 26-year-old genius, playboy, philanthropist, and never thought he would have kids anytime soon, but that didn't stop him from his desire to see that his niece was properly taken care of, even if it was him doing it. He could adjust his current lifestyle for his family if he needed to, and it would seem that he did. Need to that is.

With another shake of his head, he knocked on the large oak wood door and waited. It was only a matter of minutes when the door opened and a little girl with hair as black as night and eyes of emeralds, opened the door. They stood there staring at each other, Catlin looked up at her "uncle" and Tony down at his niece.

Without further ado, Tony knelt down on one knee to be at her level and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Tony. You must be Catlin."

Catlin tilted her head to the side, something, Tony noted, that cats would do, before she nodded. "Yes. You're my uncle. The uncle Daddy never told me about." Her eyes curiously watching him, tracking his every movement, eerily like a cat would do.

 _Perhaps,_ Tony thought, _those claims of her acting more like a cat weren't unfounded._ "Yes, I suppose I am. Your dad left home when I was 15. I haven't heard from him since then. If I had known I had a niece as beautiful as you, I would have made sure to do my very best to be a part of your life," he informed her.

Catlin's head tilted the other way, her eyes calculating, seeing if he was telling the truth or not. Finding her answer, she said, "I believe you. Daddy doesn't like talking about his family. Says he didn't like the way they were going." She closed her eyes and sighed, a big heavy sigh no six-year-old should know how to give. "You're here to take me to live with you, aren't you?"

That last question had Tony reeling back internally. _She's certainly perceptive for her age,_ Tony thought, _and I wouldn't be surprised if she had overheard her parents talking about it either._ "Yes, I am," he took her hand in his, his thumb rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand. He was awkward, never having been around children this age before, but determined not to mess it up. "I suppose you over heard them talking, right?"

Catlin nodded, then said with a hint of trepidation, "I don't understand why, but Grandfather Loki says it would be ok. He doesn't like that they don't want me, but he promised me that he would always be there for me."

Tony nodded, then stood, still holding her small hand in his, "Why don't we sit on the swing and talk. This was we would both be more comfortable, and it will let us get to know each other better." With a nod, closing the door behind her, she followed her uncle to the porch swing. She let out a squeak as he picked her up and set her down on the seat and sitting next to her.

As they settled and got comfortable on the swing, Tony's thoughts swirled around in his head. If the cat-like characteristics that the nurses had reported were true, was it possible that Loki and Hela were real as well?

"Tell me about him," Tony asked.

"About Grandfather?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I look like him. I have his eyes Aunt Hela says. He saved me. When I was falling, I called out for help, he was the only one that came. He tried to heal me, but it was really bad, so he took me to Helheim and asked Aunt Hela to save me. I don't remember much, but I know they love me. They said I have magic and Grandfather teaches me. Says that I'm a Neko. It's a type of cat…something. I don't remember." Catlin told him, feeling better now that someone wanted to listen and wanted to know.

She liked her uncle and was happy he wasn't telling her that what she is saying is just her imagination. She smiled brightly up at Tony, waiting to hear what he had to say and hoping she was right and that he wouldn't hurt her like her mom and dad had.

"What else can you tell me about them?" Tony asked. "I know you may not know this, but did you die, Catlin? Is that why he took you to Hela?" his curiosity was getting the best of him. He certainly believed that she believed all she was saying. He would keep an open mind about it all. He wouldn't judge her for what she believed. Catlin had gone through something very traumatic and would be affected by that, something her parents obviously didn't understand.

The two sat on the porch swing for some time before they decided to go inside. Though Tony found it odd that Jonathan and his wife weren't home and left Catlin unattended, he shrugged it off as a chance to get to know his niece and learn everything that had happened to her since her fall before Jonathan could turn it around on him. He was grateful that he had decided to take Catlin and raise her, he was already planning her future schooling and extracurricular activities outside of school. He continued to make plans for their future, he listened to Catlin's story, asking questions when he didn't understand, and accepting her answers when even she didn't understand it all. He could tell that his beautiful emerald-eyed niece was already accepting him, and he accepted her as well.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	5. The Happenings of Others

**Chapter Summary:** **A little insight to the happenings in England, and Catlin's parents return home, discovering Tony has already arrived**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **The Happenings of Others**

 **The North Sea  
** **August 16, 1997**

In a cell in the most secured section of Azkaban Prison, a place of renowned dread and misery, a man sat curled in on himself. He huddled in the farthest corner from both the bars of his cell and the single window, where the spray of the freezing North Sea would come through; making the already cold that penetrated the prison, colder.

The man himself had his head of dirty and matted back hair that hung over his face buried in his knees, trying to stay warm. His robes were tattered and filthy and hung loosely on his emaciated form. If the guards deigned to get close enough to hear, they would be able to hear him saying over and over again, "My name is Sirius Black, and I am innocent." Indeed, this man's name is Sirius Black, but whether he was innocent or not of the crimes he was accused of, where in fact, debatable depending on who was asked.

The man suddenly shook violently as the cold became freezing. He hugged his knees tighter, whimpering as if he was in pain. The sound of rattling breath seemed to be amplified as the other prisoners quieted down, fear overcoming some, while others waited with anticipation.

Black soon disappeared, only for a severely undernourished dog with fur that was covered in dirt and matted from lack of grooming. The dog whimpered and seemed to curl in a tighter ball than would seem possible.

A creature drifted by, looking in each cell, seemingly sucking what little warmth was there along with the hope and little happiness any of the prisoners were able to cling too. The creature stopped at the cell where Sirius Black was located. Though blind, it seemed confused as the emotions from the prisoner were muted somehow. If said creature could shrug, it would have. It stayed there, looking in with its sightless eyes, tilts its shroud covered head, then moves on.

It is several minutes later, though it felt like hours to the depressed prisoners, for the dog to disappear and a man to take its place. This man who believed in his innocence, not a happy thought by any means, though to others it would be, changed his litany to "I'm sorry…so sorry. It's my fault. We should never have changed. James…Lily, I'm so, so sorry. Harry…please forgive me for leaving. So sorry…I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **Surry, England  
August 16, 1997**

"Boy!" a shrill voice shouted. A small boy of seven, though he looked closer to the age of four or five, pushed opened his cupboard door and scurried out and into the kitchen. "Get started on breakfast. Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it!" the horse faced woman said loudly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," the boy pulled a chair to the stove, reached for the pans and set them on the burners closest to him. He then when to the fridge as started taking out food stuffs for breakfast and setting them next to the stove.

He sighed and got started on making eggs and bacon, being careful not to burn any of it. Ever since he could reach the stove by standing on a chair, he has been making breakfast for his aunt, uncle, and cousin. For as long as the boy could remember, he has been doing all the chores in the house, and even in the garden.

He hadn't even known what his name was until he went to Primary. Harry James Potter, son of a good for nothing drunk of a father and a whore for a mother. At least that's what his Aunt Petunia told him when he asked. She said they didn't want him and that that was how he got the odd scar on his forehead. Though his name was Harry, his aunt and uncle would only ever call him Boy or Freak.

He never did understand why, no matter how hard he tried, they were never happy, that they didn't love him as much as they loved his cousin, Dudley. Dudley was perfect; even if he did do everything he could to get Harry into trouble. He was even apart of Dudley's favorite game that he would play with his best mates, 'Harry Hunting' they called it. The goal of the game was to catch Harry and, when they did, to beat him up.

Once the eggs and bacon were done, he turned the stove off. He was pleased that he didn't burn anything this time; it meant not getting Aunt Petunia's frying pan to the head. He quickly set the table, and then plated the food. He set the used pans in the sink and poured the tea for his aunt and uncle and orange juice for Dudley, just in time for said boy to come thundering down the stairs.

"Mummy? Is the freak done with breakfast?" He shouted.

Harry winced and moved quickly to the sink to start the dishes. He didn't want to get in the way of Dudley; he had enough bruises from him already.

"It's on the table, Duddykins," Petunia said as her overweight son walked in. "Eat up then you can go over to play with your friends."

Harry was nearly done washing the dishes when his uncle came in as sat down next to his son. Like Dudley, he resembled that of a whale, but Harry didn't have the heart to insult other creatures.

He jumped when he heard his uncle's fist slam down on the table. "BOY! Why has my breakfast gone cold? You good for nothing waste of space!" Uncle Vernon thundered. The man stood and stalked over to the cowering boy.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I didn't mean for it to get cold. Honest!" he said, fear lacing his voice.

"Stupid Freak!" he said, grabbing hold of Harry's oversized shirt and dragging him back into the hallway. "Into the cupboard for you, Boy! And no food either! I'll deal with you when I get home tonight. I'm already late as it is!" Vernon tossed the skinny, undernourished boy into the cupboard under the stairs, not caring that the boy's head hit the frame of the door with a loud crack. Vernon slammed the door shut and preceded to lock it.

* * *

 **Dripping Springs, TX _  
_** **August 16, 1997, 10:43pm**

Jonathan and Clare pulled into their drive way and noticed the expensive car in their driveway. "Is that your brothers?" Clare asked her husband.

"Unfortunately. I hadn't realized that he truly meant that he would be here in two days. He usually isn't so punctual." Jonathan said as he put the car into park and turned it off. "Ready to meet my baby brother, Love?"

"Yes, it's best to get it over with." With that, the two got out of the car and walked up the porch and into the house. They were unsure of what they would find inside, but they were hoping it would be in their favor.

Once they were inside, they walked to the living room. What the saw, they hadn't expected. There on the living room couch sat one Anthony Stark with their daughter, Catlin, laying her head on his lap, both fast asleep.

Tony's left hand was lying loosely on her shoulder, his right tangled in her hair. Tony huffed in his sleep, waking up; he looked around and saw Jonathan and Clare standing in the doorway. "Wha…what time is it?" he asked, voice still a little groggy from sleep.

"Quarter to 11, Anthony. How long have you been here?" Jonathan asked.

Tony stretched and gently moved Catlin's head from his lap and stood. "Since 2:30-3 this afternoon. And where have you been, leaving your six-year-old daughter home alone, to fend for herself." Tony asked, accusingly.

They looked at each other then back at Tony. "She's old enough to care for herself, Anthony. It's not like our own parents didn't do the same." Jonathan said.

"Yes, they were our parents, just that Jonathan, OUR parents, not Catlin's. You're her father, and you, you're her mother," Tony said, pointing to each in turn, "and you should strive to be BETTER than our parents before us." Tony struggled to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake his slumbering niece. "Catlin and I are leaving in the morning. She is coming to live with me, and if she so chooses, she can visit you for a week or so in the summers. I've already had JARVIS get the paperwork I need to transfer her guardianship to me." He looked at them both and shook his head in disappointment. "You both should be ashamed of yourselves, and if this is what you wanted from me, Jonathan, fine. I'll raise her myself. Better than our parents had raised us, and better than you have thus far. Whatever changes happened to her while she was in the hospital, I'll deal with them and accept her for who she is."

Tony walked back over to the couch where lay and noticed she was awake. He apparently wasn't quite enough to no disturb her. He knelt down and ran his hand through her hair, reassuring her the best he could in these circumstances with a small smile. "Where is her room? I'll take her to bed myself," Tony said as he lifted her up into his arms and not waiting for an answer, he carried her up the stairs and down the hallway towards her room.

* * *

 **Please Read and Review!**


	6. Tony Meets a God

**Chapter Summary:** **Loki introduces himself and they discuss Catlin's Education**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **Tony Meets a God**

 ** _Malibu, CA  
_** **August 18, 1997**

It's been two days since Tony decided to become all but a father to Catlin. She had settled in well and loved his A.I., JARVIS. He had taken the rest of the month off to spend it with her and for them to get settled into a new routine, and so far, he loved having the mischievous Catlin in his home. She brought him down to earth and was like a breath of fresh air. Taking care of her, he found a new purpose that wasn't revolved around his toys.

Catlin loved being away from her parents. She felt accepted here and Uncle Tony believed her. JARVIS was fun too. He could put on all her favorite TV shows for her to watch whenever she wanted. Uncle Tony told her that he was going to make sure she had the best teachers and that she could do whatever she wanted outside of school.

"Cat! Dinner's ready." Tony called.

"Coming!" she called, running nimbly into the dining room, grinning at her uncle who was plating dinner.

Before Tony could join her, JAVIS announced, "Sir, there is a gentleman here who wishes to speak to you in regard to Miss Cat."

~*Loki's POV*~

Loki was pleased. So far, after observing one Tony Stark and researching everything he could about the man, he decided that the man, despite his playboy ways, would be a good parental figure for his granddaughter. He was already taking responsibility, but mostly, Stark accepted her and believed her, something his daughter and her husband had not done.

Currently he was debating with himself in regard to revealing himself to him and perhaps discussing her education. Apparently, it was coming close to the time that Catlin would be going back to school, and they needed to decide if it would be public or private schooling. He did need to teach her how to use her magic, get used to her Neko personality, and figure out, or find someone, to teach her about the Midgardian Wizards and Witches.

Sighing, Loki decided it would be best to introduce himself. He walked up to the front door, though he could just pop in unannounced, but figured it would be a poor first impression. He knocked and then jumped, though if asked, he would deny it vehemently.

"Can I help you, sir?" a voice said seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uh…" he said, "I…I'm here to see my granddaughter, Catlin, and to meet her uncle. I wish to discuss her future education. May I ask who you are?"

"I've informed Sir that you are here. I am JARVIS, Sir's A.I. Butler."

With that, the door opened and there stood a man with short brown hair, short-cropped beard and mustache. He wore an ACDC t-shirt and jeans. "You must be Loki. Catlin's told me about you. Please come in. We were just starting dinner."

Loki stepped into the entranceway, "Thank you and yes, I am. I'm also aware that Catlin has told you about me. We are quite close."

Stark lead him to the dining room where Catlin was eating. "Hello, Little Cat."

He smiled when she turned around with a bright smile and rushed over to him, nearly knocking her chair over. "Grandfather! You're here!" she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Why _are_ you here?" she asked, pulling away far enough to look at him.

"I'm here to talk to your uncle about your future education. It's important, seeing as you'll be starting school soon." Loki said with a smile. He walked back over to the table and sat her down. "Now finish your dinner."

"Yes, Grandfather," she said and happily went back to eating.

"Well, you're more than welcome to join us if you're hungry." Stark offered as he joined Catlin at the table.

"Thank you." Loki sat and helped himself to the offered food.

As they ate, Loki answered Stark's questions, and they got to know each other. He told Stark about how he found Catlin and what had happened. He also informed him of how he felt in regard to how Clare and Jonathan were treating his granddaughter. In return, Stark told him about the falling out Jonathan had had with his family and how he had no idea that he even had a niece until Jonathan called, asking him for a visit.

Once dinner was finished, Catlin put the dirty dishes in the sink while Stark put the left over's away, then lead him and Catlin to the living room. "So, you wanted to talk about Catlin and her going to school. Is that correct?" Stark asked as he settled in to the stuffed chair that was next to the sofa where Catlin got comfortable.

"Yes. I feel I need to inform you that other than her Midgardian education, I need to instruct her in the magic she has inherited from me, from her grandmother's family, Clare's mother, and to help her get used to her Neko. It's a creature inheritance that is tied to her Midgardian magic, and once she reaches her magical majority at 17, she will need to find her mate, or mates." Loki said, watching Starks reaction to that last bit carefully.

For his part, Stark only nodded, then said, "I have been thinking on this, especially from what Catlin has told me, and I feel that it would probably be best if she was homeschooled. I can teach her math and science fairly well and can hire tutors for the other subjects. That's not a problem. Your more than welcome to come when ever your able to do so to teach her whatever else she needs to know when it comes to her magic and creature." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sitting back in the chair, "As for the rest, we'll deal with that on a case by case basis. I'm not ready to think about her having a mate of any sort for several more years."

Loki looked at him, trying to find anything that could potentially hurt Catlin, but found nothing. His solution for her education was sound, and he felt that it would be the best option for everyone, especially Catlin. Nodding, he said, "That will be acceptable. I will have to go into the Magical world and possible find her a tutor for that side of her magic, and I am unsure of the laws here in regard to that. I'll have to research that." He turned to his granddaughter and asked, "How does this all sound to you, Little One?"

Catlin looked at each of them in turn and asked, "Does that mean I get to stay here every day? And what about my extra classes that you said I can do that's not a part of school, Uncle Tony?"

"Have you decided what it was that you wanted to do?" Tony asked before answering her questions. "If you have, then we will set up a schedule that will include what classes or lessons you'll be taking so that everything will fit, and you still have plenty of time to have fun and play with other kids. And yes, you'll stay here unless it's some sort of field trip assigned by a tutor, myself, or your grandfather," Tone told her.

Catlin bounced in her seat and nodded, excited to know that she could stay home with her uncle. Loki smiled gently at her as she answered, "I wanna take ballet and martial arts. I think it would be fun and from what JARVIS said, it would help me with my balance and self-de…defend…no…" she scrunched up her nose in thought, trying to remember the correct word.

"Defense, Miss Cat." The voice from earlier said, helping her with the word she couldn't remember.

"Yes! Self-defense!" she shouted and giggled.

Stark chuckled. As the three continued to talk about her schedule, and Stark told him what ballet and martial arts actually were, he couldn't help but to agree that this JARVIS was correct. It was going to be an interesting few years, Loki mused to himself, and he only had to figure out what to do to keep the All Father from intervening and discovering Catlin.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	7. The Unexpected Letter

**Chapter** **Summary: Time jump - Catlin receives a letter from an unexpected source, but where are the others?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **The Unexpected Letter**

 **Malibu, CA _  
_** **July 24, 2001**

~*Catlin's POV*~

Catlin and Tony were sitting down to breakfast. She's been living with her uncle for the past 4 years and she can't remember when she had been so happy before moving in with him. Her grandfather, Loki, and her aunt, Hela, have visited often and have taught her everything she needed to know about her magic and other abilities. Uncle Tony taught her all about science and math, but mostly science, and with Grandfather's help, they were able to integrate magic and technology, even her Wizarding tutor that helped her with her grandmother's magic, had invested some of his time in getting the two to work.

Uncle Tony had even made a new department at Stark Industries the year before called Cat Research, named after her, and hired wizards and witches that specifically worked with making technology work around magic. With every breakthrough they made, Uncle Tony would celebrate.

With all her tutors and the lessons that she has had in ballet and Tae Kwon Do, she was fit, nimble, flexible, as well as very well informed about the Wizarding world she would enter at the age of eleven, only a month and a half away. Grandfather made sure she was well versed in wandless and nonverbal magic, with both Asgardian and Midgardian magic, as well as her illusion and healing magic. When it came to the abilities that came with her Neko, she could only access some of those. She was told that she wouldn't be able to learn more until she came into her full inheritance.

In that time, her uncle had asked if she wanted him to adopt her as his daughter. Seeing as her parents had wanted nothing to do with her, she accepted without hesitation. That was on her ninth birthday. Grandfather and Aunt Hela had been there to celebrate, both happy that she was happy. She even changed her name from Michelson to Stark, wanting to be fully his daughter, not just his niece.

Suddenly there was a hoot from an owl that somehow managed to fly into the dining room. It flew over towards Catlin and dropped a letter that it had been carrying. If it weren't for her fast reflexes, it would have landed in her bowl of cereal.

She looked at the front where it said:

 _Miss C. Stark  
Dining Room  
10880 Malibu Point  
Malibu, California_

She flipped it over and saw the red wax seal that had a crest and the word _Hogwarts_ above the crest. She looked at her father and said, "It's a letter from Hogwarts. Isn't that the school in Scotland?" she asked, remembering it from her lessons from Matthew, her Wizarding tutor.

He nodded, "Yes, it is. I wonder why they are sending you a letter when your clearly an American." He took a sip of his coffee and continued, "Well, are you just going to sit there or are you going to open it?"

Catlin rolled her eyes and broke the seal and read the letter:

 _"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 ** _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Stark,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1._ _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2._ _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3._ _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4._ _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells**_ _(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
_ _ **A History of Magic**_ _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_ _ **Magical Theory**_ _by Adalbert Waffling  
_ _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_ _by Emeric Switch  
_ _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ _by Phyllida Spore  
_ _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_ _by Arsenius Jigger  
_ _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ _by Newt Scamander  
_ _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_ _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."_

After reading the acceptance letter and the supply list, Catlin looked over at her dad, "So…have I received any other letters from other schools yet?"

"Nope. Not yet. Why don't you write your reply and inform them that you accept unless you receive an acceptance letter from a school that is closer to home. If you do, you'll let them know before August 1." He told her.

Catlin ran to her room and grabbed a sheet of notebook paper and a pin and wrote her acceptance with the condition. She put it in an envelope, wrote _Minerva McGonagall_ on the front and went back to the dining room asking JARVIS, "Do you know where that owl went, JARVIS? I need to send back my reply."

"It's out on the terrace, Miss Cat." JARVIS replied.

"Thanks!" she called as she rushed out the door to the terrace where the tawny owl sat waiting for her letter. Once she tied the letter and told him to take it to Hogwarts, it flew off and she returned to her breakfast. "I've sent it off, Dad. I can't wait 'til Grandfather gets here. He said that once I get my letter of acceptance, he would take us to the Wizarding world. I'm sooo excited!"

Tony chuckled at her enthusiasm and finished his breakfast. "He said he would be here for lunch. I'm sure you can wait that long to talk to him. Until then, why don't we go down to the lab and work our projects, ok?"

Catlin sighed, though she was still jittery from excitement and said, "Alright, but don't expect me to sit still. I'm too excited!" she laughed and quickly finished her breakfast while Tony started putting it away. Once they were both done, he leads them down to his lab and sent her off to work on her project.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	8. Finally, Magic School!

**Chapter Summary: Harry finally gets his Hogwarts Letter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **WARNING: Mentions of abuse and rape. If you don't want to read it, you can skip it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **Finally, Magic School!**

 **Surry, England  
July 24, 2001**

It would have been like any other normal day in the Dursley home on Privet Drive, except for the horrid smell of Aunt Petunia dying his new uniform out of Dudley's old clothes. Harry sighed, as Uncle Vernon and Dudley came into the kitchen, Dudley toting his new Smelting Stick around, ready at a moment's notice to find an excuse to beat him with it. Catching Harry unawares made it all the better in Dudley's opinion.

Suddenly the mail slot opened and closed and knowing he would be the one to get the mail, silently excused himself form the kitchen, and the smell, and gathered the mail. He sorted it on his way back to the kitchen, only to stop when he saw a letter on thick, cream parchment. He flipped it over and saw the wax seal starting that it was from a place called Hogwarts. Turning it back to the address on the front he wordlessly read the address himself, unable to truly believe that he had actually received a letter…a letter for him!

 _Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging_

It was truly for him, his very first letter. He looked up towards the kitchen where he could hear Dudley complain about the smell and Uncle Vernon eating the breakfast that Aunt Petunia made for once. He glanced back down at his letter, then to the left at his cupboard, then again at the letter. He nodded once, his mind made up. He wasn't going to let the Dursley's know that he received mail. He quickly and quietly slid the letter through the vents and made his way to the kitchen.

"Here's today's mail, Uncle." Harry said as he placed the bills next to his uncle's plate.

"Was that all the mail, Boy?" Vernon asked, food spitting out of his mouth as he looked at harry with his watery beady eyes that carried a warning that he better not lie.

"Yes, Uncle." Harry said, refusing to let his fear show as he lied. He just got off punishment for letting the boa loose at the zoo and he wasn't ready for further punishment.

"If I find out you've lied to me, Boy, you'll regret it!" Vernon threatened and returned to his bacon and coffee.

Unable to wash any dishes with his uniform currently being dyed, he took the list of chores Aunt Petunia held out for him to do. "They better be done by the time Vernon comes home," she said with a sneer.

Nodding, Harry went out to the garden to care for his Aunt Petunia's "prized" roses. He sighed and got to work, dreaming of when he was back in his cupboard to read the letter that was his and his alone. 

* * *

_Finally!_ Harry thought as he sat in his cupboard with his thin mattress that he suspected was from the crib he had before he got too big for it. His back hurt like the dickens and stung every time his oversized shirt shifted when he moved. He had been unable to finish all the chores his aunt and uncle gave him at breakfast. Not only did he get a beating, but now had to go without food. It wouldn't be the first time this happened, and he should be used to it, but he couldn't help but hope that maybe, one day, they would love him like they loved Dudley.

Every time he felt that same hope, he was immediately reminded of the time he was eight years old. He had nearly died, or maybe he had died, it was all fuzzy, but he wouldn't ever forget the _being_ , for that was what it was, that visited him.

~*Flashback*~

 _It was an especially horrid night. Harry had done something freaky at school that day. Aunt Petunia was furious and told him that his uncle would deal with him when he got home. Deal with him he did. The moment he walked through the door and into the kitchen, he stormed over to the stove where he was nearly finished with their dinner._

 _Uncle had grabbed him by the neck and threw him at the table. He had crumbled to the floor in pain with nothing but an oomph and a whimper to signify his pain. "You ungrateful_ freak _!" Uncle shouted as he stalked over to his prone form. "He gave you food and a roof over your head and you go and do something freaky to your teacher!" Vernon picked him up off the floor by his arm and started to head up the stairs, ignoring the pleas to stop, to let him go. "I've had just about enough of you, Boy! You'll regret ever showing your freaky self on our door! When I'm through with you, you'll be greeting your drunkard father and your whore mother! Good riddance I'll say! Never wanted you to begin with!"_

 _Once Vernon came to the door to Dudley's second bedroom, he threw open the door and tossed Harry onto the floor full of broken toys. Harry whimpered and curled himself in to a ball, ignoring the pain radiating off his back. Vernon walked over to him, and somehow managed to kneel down with his girth and said far more calmly that Harry ever wanted to hear from him. "Today you may very well die, Boy, and your freakishness won't save you." With that said, he closed the door, pulled a broken chair in front of it and jammed the door so it wouldn't open._

 _He turned back to Harry, then cleared off the old camp bed and said, "Stand up, Boy, and get over here."_

 _Harry did as he was told and walked over to his uncle, trembling in fear. He'd never seen his uncle so angry before and it terrified him. He whimpered when he felt his bladder release and run down his leg._

 _He uncle must have smelled because he grabbed his arm roughly, nearly pulling it out of it socket, so that Harry stood in front of him. "I…I'm sorry, Uncle! I d…didn't mean too!" he cried._

 _"Enough, Boy, it isn't going to save you this time. Strip and lay down on the bed, back up. Yes, that is. Now put your hands above your head and spread your legs. Good boy, it seems as though you can follow directions," Vernon said with a glint in his eye as he watched the boy do as he was told._

 _He secured Harry's hands and feet to the bed so that he wouldn't move. He then took off his belt and, with the buckle end out, swung the belt with force, lashing Harry's back, tearing it open. Vernon proceeded to shred his back open, all the while telling him what he was going to do next and that he'd finally meet his deadbeat parents._

 _Harry had lost count of how many times the belt came down on his back. For a while all he felt was pain, and when that became too great, numbness. He cried and screamed and beg for him to stop, that he was sorry, and he'd never do it again, if only he would stop. His cries fell on deaf ears, and soon unconsciousness overcame him._

 _He only woke again when he felt a pain he had never experienced before, a pain that was felt deep within him. He screamed a blood-curdling scream and pulled at his restraints, trying to get away from the pain and to get the heavy weight off his back. All he heard was the cruel, cold laughter of his uncle as he continued to thrust himself into the tightness that was his nephew's arse._

~*End Flashback*~

Harry shook his head of the thoughts, trying to suppress the shiver that went down his spine. He looked at the letter and willed himself to open it. Opening it meant freedom from his relatives, though he only considered them that in the loosest of terms, the words of the being ringing in his ears.

 _"It is not your time, Harry Potter. There is much you need to learn. I will tell you this: The summer of your eleventh birthday, you will receive a letter to a school of magic. You will hide it and only open it once you are alone. This letter will grant you a freedom of sorts and will lead you to love and family. Your parents are so proud of you, Little Master, do not give up hope."_ The voice faded, but Harry would always remember the kindness and warmth that the voice held. He would always remember what it said, that his parents were proud. And magic! It was real!

Every day after he had woken up in his cupboard under the stairs, Harry practiced his magic. There would be times when he would return after a long day in the garden with little to now food and there, sitting on his mattress would be books, books about magic. He would devour them and then practice long into the night until he could control it as if it was second nature.

Harry grinned and opened the letter and read it with excitement. The being hadn't lied to him. He had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He quickly found a clean bit of notebook paper and wrote as neatly as he could:

 _Professor McGonagall,_

 _I accept my place at Hogwarts and look forward to learning more about magic. If it could be possible, please send a teacher to escort me to get my supplies, though I am unsure of how I would be able to afford all of it seeing as my aunt and uncle won't give me the money to pay for it._

 _Thank you for accepting me,_

 _Harry J. Potter_

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	9. Diagon Alley: Part 1

**Chapter Summary: Severus Snape takes he charge, Harry, to Gringotts. There they meet unexpected people and learn of many secrets kept from them both.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly**

 **A/N: Bold font is passages from the book**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **Diagon Alley – Part 1**

 **Diagon Alley, London  
July 31, 2001**

~*Harry's POV*~

Harry didn't know what to think about this Professor Snape. Aunt Petunia seemed to know him, though he never heard of him before. Not only that, but the surly man seemed to have a very strong dislike for Harry as well. He shook his head to clear those thoughts away. He was used to being hated and disliked, it shouldn't have surprised him that another would feel the same, even though they had never met before.

Harry signed and gave a short burst of speed to catch up to the fast walking man that was on a mission. What the mission was, other than taking him to get his school supplies, he didn't know. Once he had caught up with the dark man, Harry hesitantly asked, "Uh…Professor? How am I supposed to pay for my supplies? Aunt and Uncle didn't give me any money and I don't have any of my own, so…" he stopped talking when he realized they had stopped and the professor looked down at him.

~*Severus's POV*~

Snape was frustrated that he had been given the task of escorting the Potter boy to the Alley for his supplies. He was as arrogant and spoiled has his father. Though, upon his arrival to the boy's home, he had spotted the boy in the garden without a shirt on weeding and trimming the flowers. He just stood there. Thoughts of what he had been told by the headmaster and what he was seeing didn't quite mesh together. In fact, it looked as if it was the opposite of what he had been told.

He walked up to the boy, and the closer he got, the more he realized that he had been lied to. But this was James Potter's son and he hated him with a fierce passion. He wanted nothing to do with the boy, but Minerva had insisted that he go as she would be busy with other muggleborn students. As Snape approached the boy, he could see the faint scares from what looked like lashes from a belt, the buckle no less!

Snape cleared his throat and drawled, "Mr. Potter, I was told that you would be ready to leave the moment I got here. Alas, it seems as though you've inherited your father's disregard for other's time. It would… _behoove_ of you to clean yourself up so that we may be on our way."

The boy jumped and nearly fell into the roses as he spun around, "I…I'm sorry, sir?" the boy startled.

Snape to a closer look at the boy, his eyes narrowing in his examination. The boy was far too small for his age. He looked as though he was only eight years old not the eleven that he knew the boy to be. His glasses were taped together and covered his emerald eyes…eyes that reminded him painfully of his Lily. The clothes he wore were threadbare and practically falling off him and his hair was a disheveled mess, looking as though it had never seen a brush.

"You are Harry Potter are you not?" he asked, impatience clear in his voice.

"Y…Yes. Are you the teacher that is to take me to…" he stopped abruptly, his gaze no longer on him, but rather on something that was behind him.

"Ah…Petunia Evans, or is it Dursley now? No matter, I'm here to take the boy with me to gather his school supplies. I trust I have your leave to do so?" he said with a sneer. Petunia Evans had not aged well. She was skinny and had the face, and neck, of a horse and was boney, whereas his Lily had been beautiful with hair of fire and eyes of emeralds.

"You! What are you doing here?!" she screeched.

Snape looked down at the boy, and then back over at Petunia, "I'm here to escort Mr. Potter to gather his school supplies."

"School…school supplies?" she asked, taken aback. She suddenly seemed to gather her bearings, "Absolutely not! He will not be going to the _freak_ school of yours! He will be going to St. Brutus School for Incurable Criminal Boys! I forbid it!" she spat, "When we took in that ungrateful boy we swore that we would stamp out that _freakishness_! HE WILL NOT BE GOING!" the last, bit shouted.

Snape chuckled dryly, shaking his head, "That is where you are wrong Pet. The boy, as you call him, will be coming with me. There is nothing that you can do to prevent it. His name has been down in the Book of Names since the day he was born. It would be best to let me take him."

Before allowing Petunia a chance to respond, he turned to the boy before him. "Come, Mister Potter, it's time to leave this place," he turned on his heel and started down the drive, expecting the son of his rival and his best friend to follow.

Once they were headed towards the park a couple blocks from Privet Drive, he was startled to a stop when the boy hesitantly asked, "Uh…Professor? How am I supposed to pay for my supplies? Aunt and Uncle didn't give me any money and I don't have any of my own, so…"

"Don't…have…money? Are you daft, boy? You're the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Of course, you have money!" Snape shook his head and continued to the park where he planned to apparate to Diagon Alley.

"I do?" Potter asked, surprise apparent in his shock. "Aunt Petunia never told me that I had money, or that I had an inheritance."

"Obviously. Our first stop is to stop by Gringotts. There we will find the truth of what is happening here. First, your aunt was jealous of your mother, her sister. I knew your mother well, Mister Potter, and I know that she would never have wanted you to be placed with Petunia even as a last choice. Come, there is much to do." Snape step into a corpse of trees that were in the park and took hold of Potter's arm in a gentle but firm grasp, "This will be uncomfortable, and there is a chance you will sick up, but it's the fastest way to Diagon." And with that, he turned as apparated to the Alley.

~*Harry's POV*~

Swirling blackness enveloped him as he was squeezed through a straw. When everything stopped spinning and he was no longer in a straw to small, Harry fell to his knees and vomited quite spectacularly.

"Mister Potter, drink this, it will help," the professor said, handing him a vile. It didn't look like something one would want to drink, let alone something that would help with the nausea, and with a glance at the professor, drank it down in one gulp, gagged, coughed, and handed the empty vile.

"Th…thank you, sir," he said as he got back to his feet. "Any chance that I could get a glass of water to wash it down?" he asked with grin.

Without saying a word, Snape pocketed the vile, "This way, Mister Potter," and lead the way down the Alley.

The first look Harry had as he stepped into the Alley proper was like stepping back a century, a whimsical shopping district, and the magic made it all the better. It was vastly different from the rest of London, if they were still in London. "Wow…this is…amazing!" Harry breathed as he took it all in.

"No dawdling, Potter. Gringotts is our first stop and I don't have time to cater to your whims. I'm a busy man."

"Yes sir!" Harry said as he caught up with the dower man that was headed towards the huge white marble building that tilted to the side. In front of said building where odd creatures in scarlet uniforms and a sword at their side. They had long pointed ears and noses, and they had a look of fierceness about them, and always ready for a battle.

"Professor? What are they?" Harry asked, looking at the creatures with a small hint of fear and an equal measure of awe.

"Goblins, Mr. Potter. They guard the Wizarding world's money. Never steal from a Goblin. They do not tolerate theft and are a warrior race." And with that, they stepped up to the bronze doors, where a placard could be easily read.

 ** _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So, if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there._**

Once in the bank proper, Harry looked around, amazed by all he saw, that was until he spotted a man and a girl walking towards them, both looking exactly like them. "Um…Professor? Who are they and why do they look like me?"

"What are you going on about, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, impatience in his voice. The man turned toward where Harry was looking and stopped. "I…I do not know, Mister Potter."

"Ah, good morning gentlemen. My name is Loki Silvertongue and I was wondering if you could accompany my granddaughter and myself. We were just about to be shown to a private office to talk to my Account Manager." The man said.

 _Granddaughter?_ Harry asked, incredulous, looking between the two. The man looked no older than her father. So how could he be a grandfather?

"Hi, I'm Catlin, but everyone just calls me Cat. It's nice to meet you," the girl said with a smile.

"Harry," he said, wary of her bubbly personality.

"Loki…Silvertongue…" Snape said slowly. "Silvertongue as in the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Silvertongue that was thought to be lost?"

"Yes, that would be me and no, not lost. I've just not been to visit in the last couple centuries. May I ask your name sir?" said the man named Loki, who claimed to be hundreds of years old, asked.

"Severus Snape. And what would you need with Mister Potter and myself? And isn't your…granddaughter was it...an American? Why is she in the London branch of Gringotts?"

"My daughter, Catlin's aunt Hela, mentioned that we would meet a young boy that looked to be Cat's twin while we were here. Yes, she is American, and that's why we're here. We are looking into the reason why she only received a Hogwarts acceptance letter and none from the American schools." Loki said.

"Very well. I needed to talk to Mister Potter's Account Manager any way. Might as well join you and your family, Lord Silvertongue." Snape said, motioning for the other man to lead the way.

"Wonderful. Let me introduce you to Catlin's father, Tony Stark. A wonderful man if you can look past his working habits. A better father than my daughter and her husband ever were as her parents…" Loki said to Snape, leading them towards a man in jeans, a Black Sabbath tee, and sunglasses.

"I know. He doesn't look old enough to be my grandfather, but he is. He's actually a lot older than he looks," the girl said, leaning towards him as she spoke, "and Dad, well, he's really my uncle, but he adopted me a couple years ago. Best dad I've ever had."

He looked at her as they continued to follow Loki. "He said your dad is Tony Stark. Is he the same Tony Stark as the CEO of Stark Industries in the Colonies?" he asked, getting off the subject of relatives, and more into the science that he found a love for.

"Yep, that's him!" she said.

Just then, they stopped next to the man, Tony Stark, at the same time as a goblin showed up. "You're to follow me, Lord Silvertongue. Be sure to bring your party," and he turned and headed past the tellers and into a long hallway towards an office.

* * *

 **Please read and review**


	10. Diagon Alley: Part 2

**Chapter Summary: Loki takes Catlin and her father to Diagon Alley, specificly, Gringotts. What will they find once they get there?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just explore these worlds with my own ideas**

 **A/N: Bold font is passages from the book...I know I didn't add that note in the last chapter, but i'm sure you all recognized it for what it was!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **Diagon Alley – Part 2**

 **Diagon Alley, London  
July 31, 2001**

~*Catlin's POV*~

Catlin was excited. She had seen the magical shopping district in LA and even in NYC, so to see what another country's district looked like would be fun. Grandfather had insisted that they go to London's Diagon Alley and visit Gringotts London Branch and find out exactly why she only received the one acceptance letter. Since Hogwarts was located in Scotland, it was only logical to visit that branch.

Cat, Loki, and Tony were standing outside the grungy entrance that leads to the Ally. There was a rickety sign above the door with a caldron depicted below the faded words _Leaky Cauldron_. "If this is the entrance, I'm highly disappointed." Tony stated with a look of mild disgust. "I mean, seriously, to get into the LA and NYC districts is far more impressive! In LA you go through a tree in a park and it's all underground! And NYC! You go through the Empire State Building to get in. This…this is just sad. No excitement!"

Cat giggled, and Loki shook his head. "I did warn you. The British magicals are fairly far behind compared to other communities around the world. And they lack imagination." Loki stated.

"Yes, but this? I have no words, and I'm feeling a bit let down." Tony pouted.

"Come on. The sooner we're at Gringotts, the sooner we get answers. Not to worry Little Cat, we'll be getting your supplies in the US, not here." Loki said as he took hold of Tony's arm and proceeded to drag him into the dingy pub.

Once inside, they stopped again, only because Tony seemed to be rooted to the floor, refusing to move even an inch. "This is even worse than I thought it would be!" he exclaimed.

"Come on Dad, I bet the Ally itself will be far better than this!" Catlin said with excitement. "I can't wait to see it!" This time she gabbed both of their hands and pulled them to the back of the pub that she assumed would lead them to the Alley proper.

Once in they were all in the back, they looked at the brick wall that prevented them from going any further. "Grandfather, you remember how to get in don't you?" Catlin asked.

"Not to worry, I'll make sure we get in." With that, Loki tapped the middle brick three times before stepping back.

The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing…an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Wow…" Catlin whispered in awe. It may have been like stepping into the past, but the magic everywhere, the whimsical feeling that it gave off certainly made up for it. It was as clean and modern as the other districts she had been too. "This…Diagon Alley is…amazing! I mean I know it's totally old-fashioned, but still! It feels so homey and magical!" She spun to face her dad. "What do you think, Dad?" she asked.

"It's pretty amazing. It's nothing like in the states, but it's still just as magical. That's for sure." Tony said as he scratched the back of his head, looking down the alley at all the odd storefronts. "So, Loki, where's this Gringotts?"

Instead of answering, he points down the alley at the towering building. Part way down Diagon Alley stands an imposing snow-white marble building: Gringotts Wizarding Bank. "Now that's impressive," Tony said, "I may have to build be a tower like that…ok, maybe not exactly like that cause that looks like an awful lot of marble, but still."

Loki chuckled and took Catlin's hand, "Come on, Tony, there's much to be done."

~*Page Break*~

"May your vaults overflow and your enemies tremble at your feet," Loki intoned respectfully to the bank teller, a goblin, a real-life goblin!

"And may your gold increase and the blood of your foes flow beneath your feet," the goblin returned. "How may I help you…?" the goblin asked, waiting for Loki to provide his name.

"Lord Silvertongue, Master Goblin." The goblin, for a mere second looked startled. His beady and cunning eyes widened and then a blood thirsty, for that's the only way to describe it, grin stretched across his face. "If we could have a private conference room, as well. We are meeting one or two others, though I don't think they have arrived yet, and I feel that we will have much to discuss this day." Loki informed him, a sly smirk of his own crossing his face.

"Very well, Lord Silvertongue. It will be a few minutes as I inform your Account Manager that you have arrived." With that said, the goblin left the counter and went through a large doorway that lead to a long hallway. Where it leads, not many knew.

"Lord Silvertongue ,huh?" Tony said with a grin. "You never told me you were a lord, though Silvertongue totally fits you."

"Yes, Lord, Tony, just as Catlin will one day be Lady Silvertongue. She is my heir after all."

"Wait. What? But she's my heir. She'll be inheriting Stark Industries!" Tony said with surprise.

"That doesn't stop her from being my heir as well. If my suspicions are correct, she is the heiress to one or two other families as well," he informed him.

Tony just stared at the god, until he heard Catlin say, "Grandfather, is that him? He looks just like me, but smaller."

She had been looking around the bank while her grandfather and dad were talking. She had spotted the small boy with the tall dark man with a slightly crooked nose and greasy looking hair that was to his shoulders. When he looked around in clear awe, Cat had noticed his emerald eyes, eyes that were just like hers, with a messy head of jet black hair and round, black framed glasses that did a remarkable job of hiding his jeweled eyes.

"So, it would seem. I can feel his magic from here, but there is something blocking it from its full potential. Tony," Loki said as he looked at him, "can you stay here and wait for the goblin? Catlin and I are going to go talk to them for a moment. It shouldn't be long." With that said, Loki and Catlin, who was bouncing on her toes, made their way over to them.

The closer they got, a strange feeling, a feeling that she felt somewhere in her chest the moment they walked in and she had spotted them, grew stronger. She didn't quite understand. It wasn't unpleasant, just annoying and intriguing. It peeked her curiosity, and she hoped there would be an explanation later.

"Ah, good morning gentlemen. My name is Loki Silvertongue and I was wondering if you could accompany my granddaughter and myself. We were just about to be shown to a private office to talk to my Account Manager." Loki said, introducing himself.

Catlin watched the boy, seeing shock in his eyes when she was introduced as his granddaughter.

"Hi, I'm Catlin, but everyone just calls me Cat. It's nice to meet you."

"Harry," he said as he looked at her curiously.

Catlin watched him as he fidgeted with the hem of his oversized shirt. He looked nervous and unsure, but there was an underlining excitement beneath it all.

Ignoring the adults, she continued, "I know. He doesn't look old enough to be my grandfather, but he is. He's actually a lot older than he looks," she leaned forward, as if she was telling him a secret, "and Dad, well, he's really my uncle, but he adopted me a couple years ago. Best dad I've ever had."

Noticing that her grandfather, and the man she vaguely remembered introducing himself as Snap or something, walking back towards her dad. She took his hand gently in hers, ignoring the slight flinch and him slightly pulling his hand away before stopping himself, and followed them.

"He said your dad is Tony Stark. Is he the same Tony Stark as in the CEO of Stark Industries in the Colonies?" he asked.

Though Catlin knew he was changing the subject, she answered "Yep, that's him!" popping the "p".

At the same time as arriving next to her dad, the goblin they had spoken to before appeared. "You're to follow me, Lord Silvertongue. Be sure to bring your party," and he turned and headed past the tellers and into a long hallway towards an office.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	11. Secrets are Revealed

**Chapter Summary: Secrets long thought forgotten come to light. How will the group react to the news?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18 - Here, I decided to change the title of this chapter because I feel the new one is more appropriate.**

* * *

 **Secrets are Revealed**

 **Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London  
July 31, 2001**

~*Harry's POV*~

As they walked down the vast hallway that had weapons of all types on either side, Harry looked at their group. There were two men, one, Loki Silvertongue, and the other, Tony Stark, and then there was Catlin; all three looked exactly like him, except Mr. Stark, he had different colored eyes then him, Loki and Catlin. It was all very disconcerting to him. Then there was Professor Snape. He wasn't quite sure what to think about him just yet, when they had first met, it seemed as though the man disliked him very much, but then he defended him against Aunt Petunia and talked about his mother, saying she never would have wanted him to be raised by a "harpy like her" he had said.

Before he knew it, they were ushered into a large office. There was a desk with various knickknacks and stacks of what appeared to be…parchment? He shook his head but continued to look around. There were several chairs in front of the oak desk, chairs that didn't look at all comfortable, that is until Mr. Silvertongue waved his hand and they changed into far more comfortable looking chairs.

"I have a feeling we are going to be here a while. I hope you don't mind?" Mr. Silvertongue asked the goblin that had accompanied them.

"Not at all, My Lord. I'll be sure to have some refreshments sent up as well, and lunch if your still here. Please make yourselves comfortable and the Silvertongue Account Manager will be right with you," and with that said, left the office.

"Well, this is an experience." Mr. Stark said.

"Indeed," the professor answered. "And, if you don't mind my asking, how did you become acquainted with Lord Silvertongue, Mr. Stark?"

"Through Catlin, five years ago. It was about two days after I brought Cat home, when he showed up on my doorstep in Malibu. I had just recently found out that my estranged brother and sister-in-law wanted to dump their "strange" daughter, who had suffered an accident and had been in a coma for a few days and had a three week stay in the hospital recovering, on me. To say the least, I was quite furious when I found out." Mr. Stark sighed, and Harry could hear the left-over anger in his voice and glanced at Catlin.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I fell off the roof somehow and called out for help. Grandfather said I used magic and he heard me. Said he was only able to hear family when they were in great need and wondered why he was able to hear a Midgardian." She answered.

"Midgardian?" Snape asked.

Cat's eyes grew wide and she made an 'oh' shape with her mouth as she blushed. Mr. Silvertongue chuckled. "It's alright, Sweet Child. It'll come out in today's dealings," he ran his fingers through her hair, and Harry had to stamp down the little spark of jealousy he felt at the gesture.

"Midgardians are what we Asgardians call those who live on this world that you call Earth," he explained. "And yes, Professor, I do mean the same Asgard that is in your Norse Mythology. Perhaps I should introduce myself properly. I'm Loki…"

"…Odinson, Prince of Asgard and the God of Mischief and Lies," a gravelly voice interrupted from the doorway. "It has been many, many years since you were last here, my Lord. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Harry spun around at the voice, startled. He stared at the goblin as he walked in and headed towards the desk. "And I am pleased to see you here as well, young Heir Potter. There is much we must discuss before sending you off to Hogwarts. You as well, Lord Prince; we have been trying to contact you for many years, to no avail." The goblin sat and looked at them. "Sit, sit. There is much to do today. I hope none of you have anything urgent that needs to be done this morning. I am King Ragnok. I have decided to deal with these matters myself, as there are many irregularities in both of your accounts. Yours, Lord Prince, as well as yours, Young Heir."

Harry just stared at him some more, more confused than he had been earlier. "Heir?" he asked. "I'm not an heir. My parents died in a car crash. My father was a drunk and my mother a whore. At least that's what Aunt Petunia told me." He said.

~*Severus's POV*~

Severus could do nothing but stare at the goblin that introduced himself as King Ragnok. _Lord Prince? Me? Impossible!_ He thought to himself. He wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he had been shocked when he was referred to as Lord Prince. His grandfather had disowned his mother when she had married his father. Then there was the statement from Potter. _Drunk? Whore?_ If he ever saw Petunia again, he would hex her into oblivion for saying such lies about Lily and James. He may not have liked the man for the cruelty he had caused him.

"They were not a drunk or a whore!" he shouted with anger. "Nor were they killed in some muggle car crash! They were heroes and were murdered as they did everything they could to protect you!"

"Heroes? Murdered? What to do you mean?" the boy asked, confusion on his face.

Severus looked at him carefully and noticed how he had shrunk in on himself. It reminded him of when he was a boy and his father was yelling at him in a drunken rage, his hand raised, ready to beat him for some imaginary slight. He took a deep breath and moved to kneel if front of him.

"I am not angry at you, Pot…Harry. I'm am angry with your aunt and uncle, if they can even be called that." He closed his eyes with a sigh, then looked back at the child. "Your parents were murdered on Halloween night when you were just 15 months old. There was a wizard, a Dark Lord that was after you. It had been prophesized that you would be his downfall. He thought that by killing you, there would be no one in his way to rule the Wizarding world and to kill off the muggles, or enslave them, if he couldn't kill them all.

"Your parents loved you so very much, Harry," he said, trying to keep his tears and his guilt at bay. He pulled away from the boy and held out his arm. He took a deep breath and pulled the sleeve of his robe up to his elbow, "I know this because I was once one of his followers. It was the biggest mistake of my life and have regretted it ever since."

The faint outline of the skull with a snake twisting its way around it and through its open mouth stood out on his pale forearm. "I regret to say that it was I who delivered half of the prophesy to him. At the time, I had no idea that it was about you. Lily, she was my only friend, and I loved her as if she was my sister, but we had a falling out. The moment I learned that he was coming after her and James, I went to Dumbledore and begged him to keep her safe." He closed his eyes and covered his arm in shame, a tear that he had fought to keep back, but failed to do. Even his Occlumency was failing him at this moment. "I'm so sorry, Harry. It was my fault. I vowed to protect you, and Dumbledore had said that you were safe, protected behind the strongest wards, yet I can see…I can see from your size, and the way you shrink back, that you weren't safe at all. I'm so very sorry."

~*Tony's POV*~

Tony stared at the dark-haired man in shock. This was not what he had expected when the man had lashed out in anger. He was very good at reading people's body language, despite what Rhodey and Pepper said. He wasn't that oblivious, and he could see the guilt has been tearing at him about this many for years.

His eyes went even wider when he saw the boy, Harry, move forward and hug the unsuspecting man. If he hadn't been right next to them, he wouldn't have heard him say, "It's ok, I forgive you."

It was apparent that Snape hadn't expected that. He froze the moment Harry's arms went around him, and when he heard the boy's words, his arms wrapped around the him tightly as he wept. Tony's heart went out to the man and the boy. Snape's words hadn't been lost on him. He knew exactly what he meant. They had been abused, just as his own father had abused him.

Without thought, he pulled Catlin into his arms and held her tight. He was afraid of what would have happened to her if he had not taken her with him back to California. He glanced at Loki, scanning his face for any readable reaction, and saw nothing but a fire in his emerald eyes and a hint of understanding. When he looked at the goblin behind his desk discretely, he saw sadness on his face before he wiped it away with a blank mask.

Looking back at Harry and the professor, he noticed that the man had stopped crying, but continued to hold the boy who was currently running his hand through his hair. He looked back at the goblin when he cleared his throat.

"Now, if we could get down to business, perhaps a lot of misunderstanding could be cleared up, yes?" Ragnok asked, rhetorically.

Snape cleared his throat and moved to sit next to Harry, "Yes, that would be best."

Catlin kissed his cheek, then moved off his lap to sit next to Harry, taking his hand in hers, giving it a slight squeeze in understanding, and a small smile.

"Yes," Loki said, "by all means, let's begin. I believe it would behoove us all if the children and Lord Prince were given inheritance tests to clear up any misconceptions in regard to titles and monies."

"I agree." Ragnok said with a grin, "Which is why I've brought the necessary items with me." He put them on the desk. Three brass bowls, three pieces of paper that suspiciously looked like parchment, three vials of a white potion, and an ornate dagger that he wanted far away from his daughter.

"Inheritance test?" Tony asked

"It's a blood test that will show everything you have inherited as well as who you inherited it from. It could be any titles left to you by your parents, or grandparents. Any vaults and how much gold you have including any family heirlooms. It's thorough and will show you where your magic and titles come from." Snape explained.

Nodding his understanding, Tony asked, "And what do they need to do to complete this test?"

"First, I will pour this potion into each of the bowls before me," Ragnok explain, holding up one of the vials, "then they will each cut their palm, allowing seven drops of blood to fall into the potion. Once the potion has turned blue, I will then pour it over our pretreated parchment, and the results will appear there." Ragnok looked at him and gave him a toothy smile, "No need to worry Mr. Stark, once the required drops of blood have been given, your daughter's hand will heal on its own. It's a part of the magic on the dagger."

"Right, well, I still don't like it, but I understand that it needs to be done." He replied.

"Will this test tell us why they look like me?" the boy asked the goblin.

"It may very well tell us, or if it's farther back than your great-grandparents, then I can request a family tree to be brought in, Mr. Potter," was the answer.

"Ok." The boy said with a nod.

"So, who would like to go first?"

"I will," Snape replied, stepping forward.

~*Ragnok's POV*~

Ragnok poured the potion into the bowl in front of Snape, then handed him the dagger to provide the necessary blood needed. Once Snape cut his hand, he made a fist over the bowl and potion, allowing the seven drops to fall before removing his hand. He turned slightly to the children as opened his fist, showing them his now healed palm.

"Come," he said, "watch the potion as it changes."

The two hurried over and looked into the bowl, Stark not far behind them. As they stood there, they watched the once white potion, tinged red from the blood, swirl as it started to change onto a nice blue. Ragnok then took the bowl in hand, moving it so that it was over the parchment. He slowly tilted it so that the potion would pour smoothly.

Once the potion was completely absorbed by the piece of parchment, Ragnok set the bowl back onto the desk. "It will take about a minute before it starts to fill out. As we wait, do you have any objections against Miss Stark and Mr. Potter providing their blood, Mr. Stark?"

"No, not at all. Thank you, Professor, for going first to allow me to see how it is done." Stark said.

"It was no problem at all Mr. Stark." Snape drawled.

"Look!" The boy said with excitement, and sure enough the potion was revealing Snape's inheritance.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	12. Inheritance Tests

**Summary: The inheritance tests are taken, they learn why Catlin only received a Hogwarts letter, and the healers are being called.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers**

 **Enjoy!**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **The Inheritance Tests**

 **Ragnok's Office, Gringotts  
July 31, 2001**

~*Severus's POV*~

"Look!" Severus looked over at Harry, and the parchment that would contain his inheritance results. He would never admit aloud the anxiety he felt in the wait as it slowly revealed the truth.

As the words started to appear, his eyes grew wider in shocked amazement.

 ** _Name:_** _Severus Tobias Snape-Prince_ _ **  
Date of Birth:**_ _January 9, 1970_ _ **  
Parents:  
**_ _Tobias Snape (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Eileen Snape nee Prince (deceased)  
_ _ **Grandparents:  
**_ _Rowan Prince (deceased)  
Synne Prince nee Avery (deceased)  
_ _ **Family Inheritance(s):**_ _  
Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince (grandfather)  
_ _ **Vaults:  
Snape Personal Vault: **__88105 Galleons 1 Sickle 6 Knuts, potions, potion ingredients, books_ _ **  
Prince Family Vault:**_ _3,318,458,417 Galleons 14 Sickles 13 Knuts, potions, potion ingredients, family heirlooms, jewelry, furniture, books, precious gems and stones  
_ _ **Properties:  
**_ _Prince Manor – Wales_ _ **  
**_ _Spinner's End – Cokeworth, England  
_ _ **Creature Inheritance:  
**_ _Vampire – Dominant (mother)  
_ _ **Mates:**_ _  
Regulus Arcturus Black – Dominant Elf  
Catlin Elizabeth Stark – Submissive Neko (Egyptian Mau)  
_ _ **Skills:  
**_ _Natural Occlumens  
Natural Legilimens  
Potions (mother)  
Spell Crafting (mother)  
Animagus (Goblin Bat)  
Blood Magic  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Dueling  
_ _ **Masteries:  
**_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ _ **  
**_ _Potions  
Spell Creation  
_ _ **Curses:  
Dark Mark:  
**_ _Magic Leach – keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle_ _ **  
**_ _Pain Curse – keyed to Severus Snape_

He couldn't believe it. His grandfather hadn't disowned him, but this brought up a lot of questions. _Why was he just finding this out? Why hadn't he received any notifications from Gringotts?_ Then anger and fear set in when he learned the properties of the Dark Mark…The megalomaniac had added a magic leach! It was no wonder he was so magically strong, or that he suddenly received a bust in his magic that Halloween night.

"Is there any way, any way at all to remove this accursed mark?" he asked, fear in his voice as he directed his question to Ragnok, but it was Loki who answered.

"There may be a way, but I would have to look at it. We can do so after the children take their test." Loki informed him.

Severus felt a small sense of relief, and his immediate fear diminished. Surly an Asgardian God would be able to remove it where mere mortals have failed.

"Wait…I thought Regulus Black was dead…and…did I read that right?" he asked, looking at the names listed under "Mates".

"Mate? What do you mean Catlin is his mate? He is old enough to be her father! I would know seeing as I _am_ her father!" Stark said, his voice growing louder.

"Dad, remember? Grandfather and I talked to you about this." The girl, no his _mate,_ said as she put her hand on his arm.

"But I thought it would be someone your own age!" he exclaimed.

"Magic decides who her mates are, age matters not, especially seeing as Severus is a Vampire and this Regulus is an Elf. Elves are nearly as immortal as I am, same with vampires. Knowing as much as I do about both species, they are both very protective of their submissive mates. They would give their very lives for her," Loki said.

"Not only that, but nothing would actually happen until Miss Stark has reached her age of maturity at the age of 17 or when she comes into her own inheritance," Ragnok stated.

~*Catlin's POV*~

"You don't have to worry Dad." She said, patting his arm comfortingly. "Besides, he'll be at Hogwarts with me and Harry, so he can keep an eye on us." She said with a smile. "It will give Professor Snape and I a chance to get to know each other, and there's like five or six years before anything would happen between us anyway."

She looked back at the professor and asked, "What do you mean that Regulus Black is dead?"

"He disappeared back in 1989. No one really knows what happened, but we all assumed he had died. Some say he tried leaving the Dark Lord, who then killed him, but in truth, no one knows for sure, not even the Dark Lord himself. It seems, with the lack of _deceased_ next to his name, that's not true," the professor explained.

"So, he followed the same guy you did?" Dad asked.

"Yes, but I believe that he found something that turned him away. Something that was truly horrifying. That would be the only thing that would make sense, knowing who his parents were." He said with a shake of his head.

"Is there a way to find him?" Cat asked.

"No, we don't have anything that is personal or any blood for tracking spells to work. The only thing that I can think of that would be able to find him would be when you reach your majority or come into your inheritance, whichever is first. Only then would your bond with him lead you to him." Snape said.

"Oh, Ok." She sighed, and then looked at Ragnok. "Guess I'll go next. I'm really curious to learn everything that I'll be inheriting."

"Very well." Ragnok said as he poured the potion into her bowl and handed her the dagger.

Catlin held the dagger over her palm, bit her lip, and pressed firmly enough into her hand to cut the skin, but not hard enough to make it bleed far more than was necessary. She inhaled at the sting and set the dagger on the desk. She closed her hand and held it over the bowl, letting the needed seven drops of blood to fall into the potion.

Ragnok once again repeated the process he had with Snape's potion, and they waited for her results to show. As they waited, Harry followed the same steps as her and the professor.

"There!" she said, as the words started to appear. Once it had finished, they read her results.

 ** _Name:_** _Catlin Elizabeth Stark-Silvertongue_ _ **  
Date of Birth:**_ _  
August 31, 1990_ _ **  
Date of Death:**_ _  
July 18, 1996_ _ **  
Rebirth:  
**_ _July 18, 1996_ _ **  
Parents:  
**_ _Jonathan Mark Michelson nee Stark_ _ **  
**_ _Clare Marie Michelson  
Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark (by adoption)_ _ **  
Grandparents:  
**_ _Howard Stark (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Maria Stark (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Peter Michelson (adopted-deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Sarah Michelson nee Peters (adopted-deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Loki Odinson/Laufeyson-Silvertongue  
Elizabeth Evans_ _ **  
Great-Grandparents:  
**_ _Odin – King of Asgard (by adoption)  
Frigga – Queen of Asgard (by adoption)  
Laufey – King of Jotunheim  
Fárbauti – Queen of Jotunheim  
Howard Stark Sr.  
Lydia Stark nee Miller  
Robert Evans  
Elizabeth Evans nee Thompson_ _ **  
Family Inheritances:**_ _  
Heiress to the Most Ancient and Most Royal House Silvertongue (maternal grandfather)  
Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff (Maternal grandmother)  
Princess of Asgard and Jotunheim_ _ **  
Vaults:  
Silvertongue Family Vault**_ _– 132,738,336,713 Galleons 16 Sickles 27 Knuts, family heirlooms, jewelry, furniture, books, precious gems and stones  
_ _ **Hufflepuff Family Vault**_ _– 14,933,062,880 Galleons 5 Sickles 15 Knuts, family heirlooms, jewelry, furniture, books, precious gems and stones_ _ **  
Properties:  
**_ _Silvertongue Manor – London_ _ **  
**_ _Hufflepuff Castle – Wales_ _ **  
**_ _Hufflepuff Burrow – Scotland_ _ **  
**_ _25% Hogwarts_ _ **  
Creature Inheritance:  
**_ _½ Frost Giant (Loki Silvertongue)_ _ **  
**_ _Egyptian Mau Neko – Submissive (Hela Lokidottir)_ _ **  
Mates:  
**_ _Severus Tobias Snape-Prince – Dominant Vampire_ _ **  
**_ _Regulus Arcturus Black – Dominant Elf_ _ **  
Skills:  
**_ _Healing (Hufflepuff)_ _ **  
**_ _Herbology (Hufflepuff)_ _ **  
**_ _Earth Magic (Hufflepuff)_ _ **  
**_ _Enhanced Senses (Hela Lokidottir)_ _ **  
**_ _Enhanced Speed (Hela Lokidottir)_ _ **  
**_ _Enhanced Strength (Hela Lokidottir)_ _ **  
**_ _Enhanced Agility (Hela Lokidottir)_ _ **  
**_ _Night Vision (Hela Lokidottir)_ _ **  
**_ _Illusion (Silvertongue)_ _ **  
**_ _Natural Occlumency (Silvertongue)_ _ **  
**_ _Natural Legilimency (Silvertongue)_ _ **  
**_ _Spell Crafting (Silvertongue)_ _ **  
**_ _Wandless Magic (Silvertongue)_

Before Catlin could comment on her results, she felt her grandfather's magic fill the room. "Grandfather? Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

"Odin has lied to me!" he said through his anger. "I am a Frost Giant. It's the only way you would be, even if it is half." He turned from the desk, and the results, and began pacing. "How could they? Does Mother know? Thor? How could he keep this from me? What would have happened if I had found out in a different way, in a different situation?" he muttered to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is it a bad thing? To be a Frost Giant I mean?" Harry asked.

Cat looked at him with a smile, happy someone other than her asked. Grandfather stopped pacing and looked at him. "I…I am unsure at this time. It…has come as a shock, something I never expected." He answered.

~*Harry's POV*~

Harry didn't understand what the big deal was. Sure, Loki was adopted, but so were Catlin and her mother according to her test. So why was Loki so angry? He guessed it could be that his father, Odin, kept it from him. Maybe he didn't even plan to tell Loki that he was adopted. He felt that he should be happy to have parents and a brother to grow up with while all he had were an aunt, uncle, and cousin that hated him and never wanted him to begin with.

With a sigh, Harry turned back to the desk, ignoring Loki, Catlin, and even Professor Snape. He took the dagger, cleaned of Catlin's blood, and dragged it across his palm. He didn't even flinch at the sting it caused. Holding his bleeding hand over the potion, he let the required seven drops fall. First it turned red from his blood, but quickly turned blue.

Without the others realizing, Ragnok took the bowl and tipped it over his parchment. Harry had grown curious at seeing the name Evans on Cat's test. He wondered if they were really related. So, in a whisper, Harry asked Ragnok if he could get a copy of his family tree. The only way to know for sure would be to see the connection between his great-grandfather on his mother's side and Catlin's great-grandfather on her mother's side. He found himself hoping that there was, that they were cousins. It would be nice to have family other than the Dursley's. Maybe Mr. Stark would let him live with them. Anywhere was better than the Dursley's in his opinion.

After Ragnok had nodded his agreement, he wrote a quick note to have a family tree brought up. By that time, Harry's own results had finished, and what he saw confused and upset him.

 ** _Name:_** _Hadrian James Potter-Black_ _ **  
Date of Birth:**_ _July 31, 1990_ _ **  
Parents:  
**_ _James Charlus Potter (deceased)  
Lily May Potter nee Evans (deceased)  
Sirius Orion Black (by blood adoption)_ _ **  
Grandparents:  
**_ _Charlus Potter (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Dorea Potter Nee Black (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Richard Evans (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Rosemary Evans (deceased)  
_ _ **Great-Grandparents:  
**_ _Fleamont Potter (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Euphemia Potter nee Selwen (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Richard Evans (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Iris Evans nee Holmes (deceased)_ _ **  
Godparents:  
**_ _Sirius Orion Black  
Alice Longbottom  
_ _ **Family Inheritances:  
**_ _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_ _ **  
**_ _4 Unknown (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
_ _ **Vaults:  
Potter Trust Vault**_ _– 300000 Galleons 87 Sickles 8 Knuts_ _ **  
Potter Family Vault**_ _– 4977687626 Galleons 13 Sickles 5 Knuts, family heirlooms, jewelry, furniture, books, precious gems and stones, Lily's school trunk, James' school trunk_ _ **  
**_ _4 Unknown (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
_ _ **Properties:  
**_ _Potter Manor_ _ **  
**_ _Potter Cottage_ _ **  
**_ _Potter Villa_ _ **  
**_ _6 Unknown  
_ _ **Creature Inheritance:  
**_ _Unknown (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
_ _ **Mates:  
**_ _Unknown (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
_ _ **Blocks:  
**_ _Magical Core: (blocked 70% by Albus Dumbledore, 30% broken)_ _ **  
**_ _Parseltongue (blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore, 20% broken)  
Parselmagic (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_ _ **  
**_ _Healing (blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore, 25% broken)_ _ **  
**_ _Wandless Magic (blocked 95% by Albus Dumbledore, 5% broken)_ _ **  
**_ _Metamorphmagus (blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore, 10% broken)_ _ **  
**_ _Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_ _ **  
**_ _Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_ _ **  
**_ _Eidetic Memory (blocked 95% by Albus Dumbledore)_ _ **  
**_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts (25% blocked)_ _ **  
**_ _Charms (60% blocked)_ _ **  
**_ _Transfiguration (75% blocked)_ _ **  
**_ _Potions (95% blocked)_ _ **  
**_ _6 Unknown (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_ **  
**  
It was Harry's gasp of distress and Ragnok's growl of anger that brought the attention of the others to them, where they saw Harry and Ragnok looking down at a third parchment.

"Harry? Are you ok? What's happened?" Catlin asked as she went over to him, only to gasp as she saw his results. "How could anyone do something like this?" she asked.

"How indeed, Miss Stark." Ragnok growled out. "I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that we will also be doing a diagnostic test as well. I've already called for the healers and they'll be here shortly along with the goblin that fetched your family tree as well. It certainly looks possible that you and Miss Stark are somehow related. I've already gone ahead and requested yours as well Miss Stark. I'm sure we are all curious as to how you gained Hufflepuff in your family, though I suspect it was through a squib line descending from her eldest son, but it's best not to speculate such things."

Harry let out a quite whimper when Ragnok said that he had called for the healers. He didn't want anyone to know about what the Dursley's did to him. It was embarrassing, and he would refuse if he could. He knew that no matter what he said, they would all insist. All because of this Albus Dumbledore. He sighed and nodded his agreement. He kept his head down and hugged his arms too his chest. He would no cry, he told himself.

"Harry?" he heard in front of him. He reluctantly looked up, and saw the Snape was there in front of him again, kneeling so that they were closer to eye level. He appreciated that.

"Yeah?" Harry mumbled.

"It will be alright. I promise you that. You will never return to your dreadful relatives again whether or not you're related to Catlin. You'll never go back there, ever!" his future professor told him as he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Goblin healers are the best, and they will do everything they can to make sure that your as healthy as you possibly can be, and I'll personally make any and all potions that you may need, ok?"

Harry nodded and leaned forward. Professor Snape seemed to understand and wrapped his arms around him in a hug reminiscent to the one he had received from Harry early. As Snape comforted him, the door to the office opened again, admitting two goblins, each holding a rolled-up tapestry that could only be his and Catlin's family trees, and three other goblins, all female by the looks of them, and wearing green robes that must have marked them as healers.

Harry reluctantly pulled out of Snape's arms and sat back down, the others following his lead. "Ah, very good. Thank you. Now, Mr. Potter, Miss Stark, would the two of you like to look at your family trees before we go on to our other business?"

Harry quickly nodded, wanting to put off the healers for as long as possible. "Yes, please!" he said as he saw Catlin nod and make her way over to where the two goblins had set up the tapestries.

Once they were gathered around them, it was Snape who spotted the connection between the Evanses. "Look here. It seems that Richard and Robert were brothers. That would make you cousins."

"I have a family other than the Dursley's?" Harry asked with hope and awe.

"So, it would seem, kiddo." Mr. Stark said with a grin. "Not to worry, you'll be going home with us to Malibu before you two head off to Hogwarts. Of course, your welcome to join us as well, Severus."

"Really? I can come stay with you?" Harry asked, hope swelling in his chest that maybe, just maybe, he had finally found a family that would love him.

"Of course! Wouldn't have it any other way." Mr. Stark said with a grin as he ruffled his bird's nest of hair.

"Ah…Here is the Hufflepuff connection. It seems you were right Ragnok. It looks as though Catlin's great-grandmother Elizabeth is a descendant of the eldest son of Helga Hufflepuff." Loki said.

"Is it because I'm the Hufflepuff heiress the reason why I only received the Hogwarts Acceptance letter, and none from the Salem Institute for Witches or Ilvermorny?" Catlin asked.

"That is exactly why. Let me explain first how you are the heiress to Hufflepuff, then I'll explain the letter." Ragnok said. "To begin with, Lady Helga had put a stipulation in her will that if her eldest son's line was to go dormant, in this case become squibs, then her youngest son's line would take over the lordship, _but_ if the eldest son's line was to produce a witch or wizard, then the lordship would automatically return to that line. So, until you were born Miss Stark, the Smith family held the Hufflepuff lordship. The heir would have been Zacharias Smith.

"Another thing being, Lady Helga insisted that the female in the family would have precedence over the males. For example, let's say you had a biological older brother that turned out to be a wizard, just as you are a witch. You, Miss Stark would be the heir to Hufflepuff over your brother, who would then be your heir until you had a son or daughter. Does that make sense?" he asked.

Harry glanced around and saw everyone nod. It did make sense in an odd way. It seemed that the Hufflepuff line was matriarchal instead of patriarchal, and he wondered if it was the same with his houses. Shrugging to himself, he looked back at Ragnok when Mr. Stark asked about Catlin's letter.

"Now with the Hogwarts letter, there is a stipulation in the Hogwarts Charter that is very rarely used. It states that any heirs or heiresses to any of the founders of Hogwarts are to only attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry no matter what their country of origin is. This means, that even though you are an American, you are also the heiress to Hufflepuff, meaning you will only be able to attend Hogwarts. There is a loophole though, that some have taken advantage of. The only way around attending Hogwarts would be if you were to be homeschooled. That is the _only_ exception."

"Well, that clears that up then doesn't it?" Mr. Stark said.

"It does indeed," Professor Snape added.

"Now, Mr. Potter." Ragnok said, turning to face him.

Harry felt the professor squeeze his shoulder, and he stood straighter, determined to see this through, even if he didn't like it,

"Are you ready for the healers to see you?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Please read and review**


	13. The Healing Chambers

**Chapter Summary: Harry's diagnostic test and head to the Healing Chamber**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **The Healing Chambers**

 **Goblin Healing Chamber, Gringotts  
July 31, 2001**

~*Harry's POV*~

 _"There is no need to fear, Child. It is in your best interest to allow this healing."_ Harry's companion said as they made their way towards the healing halls that the goblin healers insisted he go to immediately.

Harry sighed, nodding, _"I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Now they will all know what the Dursley's have done."_

" _That may be so, but now they can help you get to where you need to be to be strong and healthy, especially when you will be up against Albus Dumbledore in the future. It is quite obvious that he has many plans against you, to use you in some way. You are already protected with Loki Odinson on your side,"_ his companion said.

Harry shook his head with a slight smile. He already knew all of that, but it was just like his companion to inform him of things he was already aware of. As they approached the Healing Chamber, he remembered the outrage his diagnostic test invoked in everyone there.

~*Flashback*~

 _"All right Mr. Potter, if you could just stand here for us, we will begin," one of the three healers said. "Very good. Before we start, I would like you to know that this test will tell us all of your past and present injuries, any and all curses and potions that are affecting you in anyway, as well as show us when and by whom they were cast and administered by. You will feel a slight tingling of our magic as we cast the spells. Once that is done, we will discuss your test results, and from there, determine whether or not you will need immediate treatment in our Halls."_

 _Harry simply nodded as he stood before the healers. He closed his eyes in resignation. He knew that he needed to do this, but at the same time he didn't want it. No matter, there was no turning back._

 _It wasn't long before he heard chanting in a language he didn't know. Instead of listening to the words said, he let them flow over him. There had been many times over the last three years where he had to allow magic to wash over him to heal the worse of his injuries Vernon had inflicted on him, his own and that of his companion._

 _The healers were right; once he felt their magic wash over him, he began to tingle. It began at his feet and mad it's way slowly up his body. If his eyes had been open, he would have seen a small light envelope him. The moment their magic made it to his head, the tingle worsened, and before he knew it, he felt an unimaginable pain radiating from the strange lightning shaped scar on his forehead._

 _"AHHHH!" he cried out as his hands came up to clutch his head. He sank to his knees, barely registering the shouting around him and the chanting increasing as the spell came to its end. There was a flash of white light that he could see from behind his eyelids, before he felt hands on his shoulders and a voice filled with concern asking, "Harry? Harry, are you alright?"_

 _"Yes…what was that?" he asked as he struggled to stand, the pain in his head receding only a bit._

 _"Here, drink this." A healer said as she came over with a vial. "It's a mild pain reliever and won't have any effect to the ritual."_

 _"What are his results, and what caused him so much pain?" another voice asked. It took him a moment to place the voice belonging to Mr. Stark through the pain in his head. He quickly swallowed the potion after receiving a nod from Snape. It was nearly instant that he felt relief._

 _"He asks a good question Healer." Ragnok states, "What exactly happened? I have never seen a reaction such as Mr. Potter's when it comes to your diagnostic spells."_

 _"You would be correct Your Majesty," a second healer said. "Mr. Potter's reaction has to do with the fact that there is a piece of foreign soul attached to his and it resisted."_

 _"A…a piece of someone else's soul?" He asked, watching the healers closely. Why hadn't his companion said anything about this to him before? He shook his head to dispel those thoughts, only to wince from the remaining pain he felt._

 _"Yes, but that isn't the only thing we are concerned about. Your results have left us wondering how exactly you are still alive Mr. Potter. Come, let's go over your results, then its straight to the Healing Chamber," the third healer said._

 _Harry's eyes widened at that. What did she mean how could I still be alive? What's happening? He thought to himself. He made it over to where his results sat on Ragnok's desk._

 ** _Injuries  
_** _Broken left arm – 3 times (1996, 1998, 1999)  
Broken right arm – (1995)  
4 broken ribs total – (1996, 1997, 2000)  
Skull fracture – (1996)  
Crushed fingers of right hand (1996)  
Broken left leg – 2 times (1996, 1999)  
Broken right ankle – (1996)  
Shattered right knee – (1996)  
Burns – hands, arms, torso, and back (over a period of 6 years)  
Scars – back and chest (over a period of 6 years)  
Concussion – 5 total (1995, 1996, 1998, 1999, 2001)  
Severe anal tears – (over a period of 5 years)  
Various internal injuries – (over a period of 5 years)  
Severely malnourished  
Vitamin deficiency  
Anemia  
Stunted growth  
Calcium deficiency  
Osteoporosis-Osteopenia_ _ **  
Potions and Spells  
**_ _Blood Glamour – placed by Albus Dumbledore (November 1, 1991)_ _ **  
**_ _Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore (November 1, 1991-2001)_ _ **  
**_ _Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore (July 28, 2001)_ _ **  
**_ _Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore (every year on July 31 except 2001)_ _ **  
**_ _Confundus Charm_ _ **  
**_ _Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon and Petunia Dursley – administered by Albus Dumbledore (November 1, 1991)  
Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 48 times)_ _ **  
Black Magic  
**_ _Horcrux – Tom Marvolo Riddle (October 31, 1991 – unknown to Tom Riddle)_

~*End Flashback*~

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when they reached the huge doors in front of them that lead to the Healing Chamber. He looked at the professor who had insisted that he accompany him here, even though he wouldn't be allowed in the chamber with the ritual in progress.

"Here we are ,Mr. Potter," one of the healers said as she pushed the oak doors open.

Inside the chamber, the floor was covered in all sorts of symbols that Harry didn't understand. There was a circle in the middle of the floor also surrounded by more symbols. In the center of the circle, there was a flat, stone table with even more strange symbols.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you will need to remove all your clothes and to lay on the table in the middle of that circle. Once you are in place, the ritual healers will enter and surround the table. There will be six goblins. Three will be working the healing magics, while the others will be working alongside them to remove the horcrux imbedded in your scar." She glanced at him before continuing, "I will not lie to you, Mr. Potter, it will hurt and there is a very good chance that you will pass out from the pain that you feel. I must warn you to not fight the magic you will feel, it will only make it that much worse than it already will be. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he said as he walked further into the chamber. Once he was half way to the ritual circle, Harry began removing his clothes, ignoring the three healers and the professor that were watching him. Although he never wanted others to know about his scars, he knew there was no delaying the inevitable and decided to just do as asked, no arguing.

He felt his cheeks warm and turn red from embarrassment and shame as he removed his shirt, showing the many scars on his back. Many were from the lashings made by Uncle Vernon's belt, but the others…those had been carved into his back over and over again. They were words that he had heard every day for the majority of his life. _Freak. Whore. Slut._

He heard the horrified gasp from the professor once his shirt was off and on the floor. He steadfastly ignored it as he untied the string from around his waist that held up Dudley's old trousers, toeing off his worn out and falling apart tennies. His old gray pants that had also once belonged to his whale of a cousin followed shortly after the removal of his trousers and tennies.

He walked over to the table and climbed onto it, lying down with his eyes closed, refusing to show any emotion bar the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He knew what the others saw. The scars and the burn marks made by Vernon's cigars that littered his body. They could probably see his ribs too from the starvation that was inflicted upon him in his short life.

It wasn't long when he heard the healers ushering the professor out of the chamber, then another door opened, and he heard the steps of what he assumed were the ritual healers.

~*Severus's POV*~

Severus was absolutely horrified when he saw Harry's back. Those words…how could someone carve such horrible words into a child's back? And those burns…there had to be dozens of them, and the ones that he could barely see on his inner thighs must have been excruciating! Severus thought to himself.

It was a wonder that he had survived for as long as he had, and to have osteoporosis as well? Dumbledore had some answering to do about the treatment the boy has received under the _care_ of his disgusting relatives. _No more! They will not lay another hand on the boy, even if I have to kill them himself!_

The healers led him to another room that connected to the chamber where Harry lay, waiting for his healing. Once in the room, the wall that was shared with the chamber became transparent so that they could see in, but no one could see them.

He watched as the six ritual healers walked into the room and circled the table where Harry lay with his eyes closed. He watched as one of the goblins spoke to the boy, who nodded in response, the goblin nodding in return, and stepped into the circle the other five had made.

Once they were all in position, they held their hands out towards Harry and started chanting. They couldn't hear what was being said, but he watched as magic began to surround the child just lying there.

It was perhaps five minutes later when Harry's back arched off the table, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, and his fists clenched at his sides. Severus turned his head, not wanting to see his Lily's boy in such pain. He soon forced himself to watch, not wanting to let the boy suffer alone. He would watch and hope beyond hope that he would survive this.

It wasn't much longer when three of the attending healers approached the boy's head, starting a separate chant. Their magic surrounded Harry's head only to sink into his forehead, surrounding his scar, at least that is what it looked like from his position.

The entire ritual lasted about an hour and a half before the three healers backed away from Harry, a ball of black magic contained in a sphere of gold magic. They quickly left the chamber with the sphere, where too, Severus didn't know.

The remaining healers approached the boy who lay still, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. Their chanting was slowing as the magic began to recede from him. Harry let out one last scream before falling back to the table, unconscious.

Severus watched as the healers began applying an ointment all over his body before gently wrapping his body in a soft cloth.

"Come, Lord Prince, I'll take you too him." The goblin on his left said.

He gave a sharp nod and followed her to another room where Harry was resting. "Do you mind if I ask what ointment your healers used on him?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the small boy in front of him.

"Of course. Due to his malnourishment that he is suffering from, his bones and muscles have also been affected, hence his osteoporosis. The ointment is to help his muscles relax and to not be as strained as they normally are. The ritual healed a great deal of his maladies, including fixing his height. Because he grew so quickly and so fast, his bones and muscles now have to accommodate to the sudden new height. The ointment is to prevent his muscles from any spasms they may have as well as allow his bones to strengthen some. It won't cure the weakness in his bones, but it will make them strong enough to walk short distances. He will require quite a few potions and the rest of the summer to be on bed rest with minimum activity."

"What potions does he need?" he asked as he let his hand run through the boy's hair. It was still jet-black, but it was longer and had more curl to it. It wasn't quite so messy as it had been before. Even his facial structure changed some. He had a regal bone structure that he remembered both Sirius and Regulus Black having. He only hoped his eyes stayed the same brilliant emerald they had been before the ritual.

"He will need nutrition potions twice a day, as well as a bone strengthening potion. They were able to heal the majority of his scars, but the ones that had been carved so deeply into his back and muscles, they will need additional treatment, so some scar removal cream will also be needed. He will also need to take pain potions as needed, just the minimum. He will have muscle cramps as they gain their strength. I would also suggest that every evening he take a bath in a solution of general healing potions and muscle relaxing potions until he starts Hogwarts." The healer informed him.

"I will make sure that it is done as you say ,Master Healer," Severus assured him.

"I will hold you to that ,Lord Prince." She replied. "He will wake any moment now. He is strong and stubborn."

Severus nodded as he continued to run his fingers through the boy's soft hair.

~*Harry's POV*~

After the chanting had started, Harry hadn't felt anything until a few minutes after. It started out as an annoying tingle, and then it steadily grew worse, especially his head. He screamed himself hoarse. He felt sweat start to cover his body and the goblins magic surrounded him.

He had lost track of time as he fell in and out of consciousness depending on how severe the pain was. It wasn't until he saw three of the goblins leave the room with a sphere of black oil-like magic surrounded in gold that he heard the chanting start to slow, and the magic leave. As the chant came to an end with one final pulse of pain causing him to cry out and blackness to come over him.

It wasn't very long, or maybe it was, before he started to come too again. There was no pain, but there was a lingering achiness that he could feel all the way to his bones. The next thing he felt was the comforting feeling of fingers running through his hair, every once and a while gently messaging a particular area.

"Ah, I see you are starting to wake. How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" a warm voice said from above him.

Harry cracked an eye open and saw that it was Mr. Snape. "Sore…no pain though," he croaked. "Uh…is there any chance that I could get some water?" he asked, coughing slightly.

"Of course," he said as he handed a glass of cold water to him.

"Thank you," Harry said after taking a big gulp of water. "How'd it go, Sir?"

"It went well, but you will be on several potions and have limited activity for the rest of the summer. Do you know what osteoporosis is?" he asked him.

"Not really. I do know that it's something old people can get. I didn't know kids could get it, but other than that, I've no idea."

"Osteoporosis is a medical condition in which the bones can become brittle and fragile from loss of tissue, typically as a result of hormonal changes, or deficiency of calcium or vitamin D. What you have is what's called Osteoporosis-Osteopenia. Someone with osteopenia, the bone loss isn't as severe as it is with osteoporosis. What that means is someone with osteopenia is more likely to fracture a bone than someone with a normal bone density but is less likely to fracture a bone than someone with osteoporosis. Do you understand so far?" the professor asked.

"Yea, I think so. It means that my bones will break easier than they would if I hadn't been starved for most of my life." Harry said bitterly.

"Yes, as unfortunate as that is, is correct." Snape said. "So, the potions you will be taking will be bone strengthening and nutritional potions. You will also be getting some scar removal cream that well help finish healing the worse of your scars. Now, I understand that you don't want others to see them, so I'll be offering my services to assist in applying the cream. Is that acceptable?"

He nodded, understanding and appreciating the gesture. Snape was right, he had no intention of showing anyone else those scars. He didn't want the pity it would bring.

"Very good. You will also be taking baths before bed that will have general healing potions and a muscle relaxant potion in the water. The muscle relaxant is for preventing your muscles from having muscle spasms." He stopped talking and took a drink from his own glass before continuing. "The reason for this is because during the ritual, you gained some height, therefore your bones and muscle had to grow as well. With your osteoporosis, they became stressed, and it is more likely for you to fracture or break your bones because of that. The relaxant is to prevent your muscles from tearing from the bones during a spasm."

Harry looked at the man, grateful that he was explaining everything for him instead of just telling him to take the potions and no explanations. "Thank you, sir, for telling me all this. I did have a question…will I be able to walk today? Even for just a little while?"

"Yes. The healers coated you in an ointment that will help with strengthening your bones. It doesn't cure it, but it will allow you to walk short distances." He said.

Just then the door opened, and an unfamiliar goblin came in. "I was asked to escort you both back to King Ragnok's office. I was also told to inform you, Mr. Potter, that you're to where those robes for the time being. You are able to walk to the office, where you'll be able to eat lunch. When you leave here today, you'll be able to where your regular clothes." The goblin waited for them to nod before continuing, "If you'll both follow me, I will take you to the rest of your party."

Harry stood, with assistance from Professor Snape, who kept a hand nearby if he needed it. Sending a grateful smile his way, Harry walked slowly out of the room. His legs were stiff, and it took a few steps to get used to the change in height and the leftover soreness he felt.

He was grateful that both the professor and the goblin walked at his pace, not rushing him. It felt as though it was hours before they reached Ragnok's office, though it was probably closer to 15 minutes.

"Harry!" a girl, Catlin reminded himself, shouted as she came over to him. "How are you?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her concern. "I'm doing ok. I'll be on potions for a while, but in the end the osteoporosis will be gone, and I'll be stronger for it."

"That's good to hear, Harry. I've already handled it with the goblins, but I wanted you to know that your custody has been removed from the Dursley's and transferred to me." Mr. Stark said.

"No more Dursley's? Truly?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Truly. You're my daughter's cousin, which makes you my nephew so to speak. You'll be staying with us and no one will be able to take you from us. Do you understand?"

All Harry could do was nod as he rushed over to the man, giving him a hug. "Thank you!"

* * *

 **Please read and review**


	14. What of Sirius Black?

**Chapter Summary: Who is Sirius Black and where is he? Madam Amelia Bones comes to Gringotts, and Harry retakes his Inheritance Test. What does it reveal?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **What of Sirius Black?**

 **Ragnok's Office, Gringotts  
July 31, 2001**

The group of five sat around the table that had been conjured and nearly over flowing with all sorts of food. They began to discuss everything that had transpired thus far. In regard to Harry, Tony and Loki informed him that he would live with the Starks on a permanent basis. He, along with Catlin, would be home for every school break, Christmas, Easter, and summer.

Harry, quite pleased with this turn of events, readily agreed. He still couldn't believe that he had a family and a home, that he would never be going back to Privet Drive. He glanced over at the professor as he ate and found that he was truly grateful for the dark man to be the one to bring him to Gringotts. He feared what would have happened if it had been some one entirely different.

Severus was deep in thought. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject of Harry Potter with his colleagues, let alone Dumbledore for all that he has done. Then there was the subject of Black being Harry's adoptive father and godfather. That changed a great deal of things. Although he could care less for the man, if he was innocent and Harry's father, then there was something else going on.

He sighed, looked over at the boy who was happily discussing his future with his family. This was the first time that he had seen the boy genuinely happy since picking him up this morning. "There is one other thing that we have need to discuss." He said, interrupting the others.

"And what would that be, Professor?" Tony asked.

"Sirius Black."

"Is he any relation to Regulus Black?" Loki asked.

"Yes, he is Regulus's older brother, and, according to Harry's first test, his father and godfather." Snape informed them.

"What about him do we need to discuss, though I admit to being curious as to why he hasn't been raising his son." Tony stated.

"That would be because he was sent to Azkaban Prison only days after the Dark Lord's fall." He told them. "He was convicted of the murder of Peter Pettigrew, a wizard and friend of your parents, and 12 muggles. He was also charged for betraying them. He was their Secret Keeper and he revealed their location to the Dark Lord."

"Well it seems the man is exactly where he is supposed to be." Tony said.

"No!" Harry cried out, shocking everyone "No, Paddy wasn't the one! I remember what happened that night! It wasn't my Paddy!"

"I find myself in agreement with you Mr. Potter."

"Why is that?" Catlin asked.

"Because Black is Harry's father. Tell me Stark, Lord Silvertongue, if it was the parents, who were also your best friends, of your adopted child, would you betray them to the man that wanted your child dead?" Severus asked.

There was a silence as they both thought, though it wasn't long before Loki answered. "Absolutely not. Odin has already taken four of my children from me. I could not betray them as he has betrayed me."

"I agree. I was furious with my brother and his wife for how they treated Catlin, and I didn't even know her. If they were my best friends and murdered, I'd go after the one that did." Tony said, taking Cat's hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Exactly," Severus said. "When he was found, he was found laughing hysterically and shouting that it had been all his fault." He ran a hand through his hair. "I have been thinking about this since his relation to Harry was revealed. I'm aware you may not have thought about it, not knowing what I know, and being upset with Harry's test results, but it's not adding up."

"What do you think happened, Lord Prince?" Loki asked.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure what to think, except perhaps contacting Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If we brought up our suspicions to her, she would be able to investigate more into the matter. Another thing we should do while we are here, is to see what the Potter Wills say, but that can wait until after Harry's second inheritance test, and after Madam Bones has arrived as witness," Severus explained. "It would be best if all of these tests that Harry has taken, be handed over to her for investigation as well, including the change in custody. By doing this, it would protect you, as well as Harry from being forced back to the Dursley's."

"Very well, that's what we will do." Loki said, "Thank you for letting us know, and explaining it all, Lord Prince."

"Severus…You may call me Severus. It will take time for me to get used to being called Lord Prince." The man said.

"Then the same for me. I insist on having you call me Loki." The god said with humor.

The clearing of a throat brought everyone's attention back to Ragnok. "Now that Mr. Potter is back from the Healing Halls, it would be best to retake your inheritance test. It would also be in your best interest to see what else you have inherited. I would like to suggest that you have a complete audit of all your vaults." He said, placing a new brass bowl, already filled with the correct potion, on his desk, next to the dagger they had used earlier.

"Yes, but first I would like to request inventing Madam Bones…There are some irregularities that we have discovered, and we feel that it would be in Harry's best interest to have her involved." Severus said.

"Of course, if you're all in agreement." After seeing them all nod, Ragnok summand another goblin. When he entered, Ragnok said, "Ah, good. Griphook, if you could call Madam Bones of the DMLE, she is required before we continue here."

"Right away, your Majesty." Griphook said as he left the office.

"Is there anything else you need as we wait for Madam Bones?"

"Yes. What happened to the Potter Wills?" Loki asked before Severus could.

"They were sealed by the Wizengamont and Albus Dumbledore."

"I shouldn't even be surprised after everything we've learned today." Severus said with a sigh. "Is there a way to unseal them?"

"Yes, just three drops of blood from the heir will see them being unsealed." Ragnok said with a toothy grin…if that could be classified as a grin that is.

The adults continued to discuss what else needed to be done. Tony gave him permission to go ahead and start the audit, adding any other vaults once Harry retook his test. Catlin and Harry were sitting next to each other as they discussed all they had learned, and generally getting to know each other as family.

It was about twenty minutes later when the door opened again. "Madam Bones, King Ragnok." Griphook said, stepping aside and letting an older woman who wore a monocle and short-cropped gray hair.

Looking at all who were gathered, Madam Bones asked, "What an interesting group. What is it that requires my attention that none of my Aurors could handle?"

 **DMLE Office, Ministry of Magic, London  
Same Day**

~*Amelia's POV*~

Amelia was having her usual day. She was looking over the reports from her aurors and signing any accompanying paperwork. Looking over leave requests for those who had children that would be starting Hogwarts in just a month.

She looked up at her fire place when it suddenly flared green with a whoosh. Standing, she made her way over, kneeling on the pillow that she kept there for just this.

"Madam Bones?" a gravelly voice of a goblin asked, his head appearing in the green flames.

"Yes. How can I help you, Master Goblin?" she asked.

"I've been asked to request your presence immediately at Gringotts, Madam Bones. It is my understanding that it is rather urgent. We have two very high-profile clients that would like your presence before continuing with their meeting. Are you available?" the goblin explained.

"I'll be right through. Let me inform my secretary and I'll be right through." She said, her curiosity peeked.

Standing, Amelia made her way to her office door. "Heather, I'll be at Gringotts for an important meeting. I am unsure as to when I'll be back. Please inform the others that I will meet with them as soon as I return, barring that I've returned with nothing urgent and needs my immediate attention."

"Of course, Madam Bones. I'll let them know." The girl said with a smile, writing down her instructions.

Without replying, she entered her office once more, locking it from the inside, before stepping over to the fire place. She took a pinch of floo powder before stepping into the now empty fireplace. "Gringotts Bank, London!" she called as she tossed the powder. After a short swirl of fireplaces, Amelia found herself stepping gracefully into the Gringotts receiving room. She spotted the goblin that requested her presence.

"Show me the way, Master Goblin. I'm quite interested to know what is so important."

"Of course, right this way." The goblin said, leading the way out of the receiving room and down a long ornate hallway.

Not long after, they arrived at a door, which the goblin opened, "Madam Bones, King Ragnok."

Stepping past the goblin that announced her, Amelia glanced around the room. There behind the desk was another goblin, King Ragnok if she wasn't mistaken. On the desk there was a brass bowl and a dagger. Sitting in front of the desk was one Severus Snape, Potion Master and Professor at Hogwarts, two children that could be twins, a man that could be their father, and another that bore a similar appearance, but she was unsure of his relation.

"What an interesting group. What is it that requires my attention that none of my Aurors could handle?"

"Madam Bones, thank you for coming." Ragnok said. "Please, have a seat and allow me to make some introductions."

Nodding her acquiescence, Amelia took the chair beside Snape. "Please," she said.

"I'm sure you know Lord Prince," Ragnok started, glaring when he was interrupted so soon.

"Lord Prince?" she asked, looking at Snape in shock.

"Yes, Madam Bones, one of the reasons you were called here." Ragnok stated, "If I may continue, and if you could hold any other interruptions until the end?" he said, looking at her intently.

"Of course, my apologies."

"Thank you. As I was saying, you know Lord Prince. I would like you to meet my Lord, Loki Silvertongue, Mr. Tony Stark, and with them is Miss Catlin Stark-Silvertongue, heiress to both Mr. Stark and Lord Silvertongue. Next to her, if your unable to recognize him, is the young heir, Hadrian James Potter-Black, the main reason for your being here." Ragnok finished.

"Loki Silvertongue?" she asked as she stared at the man that she thought was the girl's father.

"Yes, though you may also know me as Prince Loki Odinson." The man, Loki, said with a chuckle. "Yes, the very same from your Norse Mythology." He added.

Blinking, she turned to the young boy, "Hadrian James Potter-Black? As in Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived?" she asked.

"Boy-who-lived?" the boy asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

"I'll explain later, Harry." Snape said, "Yes, Madam Bones. That is who he is, and it was I who asked for you to be here. You see, Harry had been in the Healing Chamber just an hour and a half ago, and we were about to do a second inheritance test. Before we do so, I would like you to take a look at these. Perhaps they can explain far more than I," he handed her two sheets of parchment.

Taking the proffered tests, Amelia quickly read through them. Her eyes widening the further she read, shock apparent on her face. It was by the end of the diagnostic test that her gasp of, " _Merlin!"_ was accompanied by her monocle falling out of place. "Tell me this isn't what I think it is?" she demanded, looking at Ragnok.

"If you think it is evidence against a certain Albus Dumbledore, then you would be correct Madam Bones." The man called Tony Stark replied.

She turned her head to the man, shocked that he would answer and not the goblin with whom she had addressed. "And who exactly are you to, Mr. Potter?" she demanded.

"His new guardian as well as an uncle of sorts." He told her.

"Explain. Now!" she said, her voice demanding her answers or there would be hell to pay.

The man simple raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "First, I am an American, Madam Bones. I do not answer to you. But!" he said, seeing that she was about to interrupt and demand the answers she required, "But, I will tell you for Harry's sake. As Ragnok told you, I am Tony Stark, an American business man, as well as what you would call a muggle, or no-maj in the States. My daughter by adoption, Catlin, is also my niece by blood. Her mother is Loki's daughter. She is also Harry's distant cousin on his mother's side. Lily Potter's grandfather, Richard, had a brother, Robert, who left England for the States. Robert married a squib? Yes, a squib by the name of Elizabeth. They had a daughter, Sarah, who was with Loki here, who had a daughter, my sorry excuse of a sister-in-law, who married my estranged elder brother, Jonathan, who then went on to have Catlin."

Amelia blinked again. This was…certainly an interesting turn of events. "Alright. Now, since I am not here to discuss Mr. Potter's guardianship, let us discuss his name, Potter-Black, and the fact that Sirius Black is not only his godfather, but his blood-adopted father as well."

"Certainly," Snape said with a short nod. "Now, that happens to be the crux of the matter. I saw exactly what you saw. If Black is Harry's blood-adopted father _and_ his godfather, why, then, would he betray his _son_ to the Dark Lord?" he asked.

The man had a point. If this was true, then what exactly happened? "What do you think happened, Professor?" she asked.

"He went after the man that did. I certainly would if it was my son that had been betrayed. Just as I'm sure you would have done for your niece. So, that begs to question, was Sirius Black even the Potter's Secret Keeper, or was it someone else and Black was just a decoy?"

"Indeed," Amelia said thoughtfully. "Very well, Mr. Potter-Black, I am assuming the heritage potion is for you, yes?" The boy nodded and stood, walking towards Ragnok's desk and taking up the dagger.

She watched as he sliced his palm, noticing that he didn't even flinch or hiss at the sting the sharp edge must have given him. He let seven drops of blood fall into the potion, then moved his hand over two scrolls she hadn't noticed when she first walked into the office, allowing three drops to fall on each. Once those six drops landed on the scrolls, they glowed a brilliant white and the seal was broken.

Once his hand was healed, Harry turned back to the parchment that Ragnok had poured the potion on, taking it in hand as it revealed his inheritances fully.

 ** _Name:_** _Hadrian James Potter-Black_ _ **  
Date of Birth:**_ _  
July 31, 1990_ _ **  
Parents:  
**_ _James Charlus Potter (deceased)  
Lily May Potter nee Evans (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Sirius Orion Black (by blood adoption)_ _ **  
Grandparents:  
**_ _Charlus Potter (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Dorea Potter Nee Black (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Richard Evans (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Rosemary Evans (deceased)_ _ **  
Great-Grandparents:  
**_ _Fleamont Potter (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Euphemia Potter nee Selwen (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Richard Evans (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Iris Evans nee Holmes (deceased)_ _ **  
Godparents:  
**_ _Sirius Orion Black  
Alice Longbottom_ _ **  
Family Inheritances:  
**_ _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (father)_ _ **  
**_ _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (adopted father)  
Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Selwen (father)_ _ **  
**_ _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (father)_ _ **  
**_ _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (father)_ _ **  
**_ _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (mother, conquest October 31, 1991)_ _ **  
Vaults:  
Potter Trust Vault**_ _– 300,000 Galleons (topped off to full amount each year on July 31)  
_ _ **Black Trust Vault**_ _– 300,000 Galleons (available at age 15 or coming of age, which ever came first)_ _ **  
Potter Family Vault**_ _– 4,977,687,626 Galleons 13 Sickles 5 Knuts, family heirlooms, jewelry, furniture, books, precious gems and stones_ _ **  
Peverell Family Vault**_ _– 6,636,916,835 Galleons 11 Sickles 26 Knuts, family heirlooms, jewelry, furniture, books, precious gems and stones_ _ **  
Gryffindor Family Vault**_ _– 12,6101,41,987 Galleons 14 Sickles 3 Knuts, family heirlooms, jewelry, furniture, books, precious gems and stones_ _ **  
Slytherin Family Vault**_ _– 265,476 Galleons 11 Sickles 13 Knuts_ _ **  
Properties:  
**_ _Potter Manor – London_ _ **  
**_ _Potter Cottage – Godric's Hallow_ _ **  
**_ _Potter Villa – Rome  
Selwen Manor – Scotland Highlands_ _ **  
**_ _Peverell Castle – Scotland_ _ **  
**_ _Peverell Chateau – Greece_ _ **  
**_ _Gryffindor Castle – England_ _ **  
**_ _Gryffin's Cove – Scotland_ _ **  
**_ _Slytherin Castle – Unknown location_ _ **  
**_ _50% Hogwarts_ _ **  
Creature Inheritance:  
**_ _Fire and Shadow Kitsune – Submissive (Peverell)_ _ **  
Mates:  
**_ _Draco Lucius Malfoy – Dominant Veela_ _ **  
Skills:  
**_ _Parseltongue (Slytherin)  
Parselmagic (Slytherin)_ _ **  
**_ _Healing (Gryffindor)_ _ **  
**_ _Wandless Magic_ _ **  
**_ _Metamorphmagus (Black)_ _ **  
**_ _Natural Occlumency (Slytherin)_ _ **  
**_ _Natural Legilimency (Slytherin)_ _ **  
**_ _Eidetic Memory_ _ **  
**_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)_ _ **  
**_ _Charms (mother)_ _ **  
**_ _Transfiguration (father)_ _ **  
**_ _Potions (Slytherin)_ _ **  
**_ _Mage Site (Gryffindor)_ _ **  
**_ _Shadow Magic (Peverell)_ _ **  
**_ _Fire Magic (Peverell)_ _ **  
**_ _Invisibility (Peverell)_ _ **  
**_ _Shape shifting (Peverell)_ _ **  
**_ _Illusion (Peverell)_

She watched as the boy nodded in satisfaction then walk over to her. "Here you are, Madam Bones," and handed her his results.

She looked over them as he heard the girl ask, "So? What creature are you?"

"Kitsune," he answered, "and my mate is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco?" Snape asked, shock visible.

"Yes, do you know him, sir?"

"Yes, he is my godson."

"Really? Is his father also a former follower of this Dark Lord of yours?" Stark asked with a smirk.

"Former, I am unsure, though he is not in Azkaban, but yes, a follower of the monster in the past." Snape replied.

That answer intrigued Amelia, but she let it slide. "You are a very wealthy wizard, Mr. Potter-Black. 50% owner of Hogwarts as well. It also looks like your mother was from a squib line as well, seeing as she is the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. It certainly makes sense that Dumbledore would want to block your inheritances and a great deal of your skills as well. Not only are you wealthy, but you very well may be the most powerful wizard in Britain."

"Why exactly would Dumbledore want to block all of that?" he asked.

"Because you scare him," was her very blunt answer. "He likes to portray himself as the most powerful wizard in Britain, especially after he defeated Gillert Grindlewald in the late 40's, he is also the headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, but also the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. You hold a lot of political fire power. Not only are you the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse, but you are the heir of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, you're also the heir to Peverell, and he is afraid of what you will be able to do, especially because you do own 50% of the school. Quite impressive," she said, handing his results to Severus.

"Now, let me ask, what were those two scrolls you added your blood too." She asked, pointing to the said scrolls on Ragnok's desk.

"My parents wills," was his answer.

* * *

 **Please Read and Review**


	15. The Potter Wills

**Summary: The Potter Wills are read and the Malfoy's join the meeting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **The Potter Wills**

 **Ragnok's Office, Gringotts**  
 **July 31, 2001**

~*Amelia's POV*~

"Your parent's wills…weren't those sealed?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, by Dumbledore no less." Ragnok stated.

"Of _course,_ it was by him. That meddlesome fool!" she muttered. "So, by you adding your blood to them, as their son and heir, you were able to unseal them without going through the ministry. This is another reason you requested my presence, to be a witness to the will reading, correct?" she asked.

"Yes. Professor Snape said it would be good to have you here for this. I know my Paddy couldn't have betrayed us." Harry said.

"And how would you know that, Mr. Potter-Black? You were only an infant at the time, were you not?" Madam Bones asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but I remember that night…and I didn't see Paddy until after Mom and Dad were killed." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"I see." She cleared her throat, "Well, it is best that we get this started. Ragnok, whenever you're ready."

With a nod, the goblin king picked up a scroll. "I will start with Lord Potter's first as he was the first to pass on." He unrolled the scroll and began reading:

 _"Last Will and Testament of James Potter_

 _I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, being of sound mind, not acting under duress or undue influence, and fully understanding the nature and extent of all my property and of this disposition thereof, do hereby make, publish, and declare this document to be my Last Will and Testament, and hereby revoke any and all other wills and codicils heretofore made by me._

 _If my wife, Lily Potter nee Evans, should survive me, I bequeath my personal vaults and permission to live and raise our son, Hadrian James Potter-Black, in whichever Potter residence she so chooses for the remainder of her natural life._

 _To my son, Hadrian James Potter-Black, I bequeath the entirety of the Potter Family vault and all holdings belonging to the House of Potter for him to hold in trust for future generations._

 _To my brother in all but blood, I bequeath to Sirius Orion Black the trunk of all things Marauder. I also leave you ʛ10,000. Padfoot, if you're there listening to this then I need to tell you that we should never have changed our Secret Keeper to a certain rat. You are our son's father, and I know you will raise him well and teach him everything he needs to know, even the serious stuff. Take care of him Pads and love him for the both of us._

 _To Remus John Lupin, I leave you ʛ100,000. Yes, you will take it, or I'll come back from the grave and haunt you. Go buy yourself a new wardrobe. I also leave you with the cottage by the Forest of Dean; you know the one. Make yourself a home and be happy. Don't isolate yourself from Pads or Prongslet, Moony, your still family. I'm so sorry that we thought you were the spy; it was a terrible time for all of us._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, I leave you nothing. You were our friend! How could you betray us? We gave you everything! As a member of the Marauders, I revoke your friendship and everything you were to us. I hope you rot in hell!_

 _To Severus Snape, I leave you my most sincere apologies. We were young, and we were stupid, immature idiots. We should never have treated you the way we did. I also leave you a trunk full of rare ingredients that an ancestor has left in our family vault, and from what Lily tells me, they are still perfectly preserved for your use. Go create some potions to help us win this damned war._

 _If both Lily and I have passed on, then we have been betrayed. Our Secret Keeper was never Sirius. He was to be our decoy. The true Keeper was Peter Pettigrew and an animagus. His for was that of a common rat._

 _Our son will go into the care of his sworn godfather, and blood-adopted father, Sirius Black. If he is, for whatever reason, unable to care for Harry then he is to go into the custody of the following people, in this order:_

 _Remus J Lupin  
Alice and Frank Longbottom  
Amelia Bones  
Severus Snape_

 _Harry is to never, I repeat, never to go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They are the worst sort of muggles imaginable and detest magic and everything associated with it._

 _Upon Harry's 11_ _th_ _birthday he is to be made aware of this Will and be emancipated. Once he is emancipated, he shall henceforth be known as Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter._

 _This LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT was signed on this 16 October 1991. Thereupon, at my request, in my presence, and in the presence of these persons, have hereunto subscribed our names as attesting witnesses thereto._

 ** _Signed:  
_** _James Charlus Potter_

 ** _Witnesses:  
_** _Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_ _ **  
**_ _Francis August Longbottom_ _ **  
**_ _Bloodaxe – Potter Account Manager"_

They all sat there stunned at what was revealed in James' Will. Severus could hardly believe that his nemesis had apologized as he had, and to give him rare ingredients for potion experiments, he wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't in his will. He was even supposed to care for Harry. He ducked his head down, his hair falling to hide his face from the others as he tried get his emotions under control.

Amelia couldn't believe what she heard. Sirius Black wasn't the Secret Keeper and Albus Dumbledore knew this! _What was that man playing at?!_ She thought to herself.

"What does it mean for Mr. Tony as my guardian and my dad emancipating me?" Harry asked.

"As you are still a miner, Heir Potter-Black, even with being emancipated, it changes nothing. Mr. Stark is still your guardian. What it means is that you can take up the Potter lordship. With that done, you will be able to take up the lordship of your other houses as well. I would suggest that you assign a proxy to your Wizengamont seats to avoid suspicion." Ragnok explained.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Ragnok called out as he rolled up the late Lord Potter's will, setting it aside.

"The Malfoy's have entered the bank your Majesty. Would you like me to bring them here?" Griphook asked.

"Yes, but inform them know that if they need to go to their vaults they may do so before you escort them here. Thank you Griphook."

"I'll inform Lord Malfoy right away, your Majesty." The goblin replied, backing out of the office and closing the door behind him.

"The Malfoy's?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I had a goblin inform me when they arrived so that they can meet their future son-in-law, and Lord Potter-Black could be introduced to his mate." Ragnok said.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Harry said. "I was going to ask after all this, but I appreciate your forethought on the matter."

"Your very welcome, young Lord. Now, before we read the late Lady Potter's Will, are there any other questions?" Receiving negative nods, Ragnok picked up the second scroll and began to read it.

 _"Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter_

 _I, Lily May Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, being of sound mind, not acting under duress or undue influence, and fully understanding the nature and extent of all my property and of this disposition thereof, do hereby make, publish, and declare this document to be my Last Will and Testament, and hereby revoke any and all other wills and codicils heretofore made by me._

 _If my husband, James Charlus Potter, should survive my, I bequeath my personal vaults and ask him to raise our son, Hadrian James Potter-Black, to the best of his abilities and ask that you don't turn him into the bully that you once were._

 _To my son, Hadrian James Potter-Black, I leave you all my love my sweet, sweet boy. I'm so sorry I've left you. Grow up strong and happy with your daddy, papa Paddy and Uncle Moony._

 _To Severus Snape, know that I love you and that I'm so very sorry for the way I treated you after our 5_ _th_ _year. I ask you to forgive me but know that I understand if you cannot. I leave you my potion journals and I hope you can make use of my notes._

 _If both James and I have passed on, then we have been betrayed. Our Secret Keeper was never Sirius. He was to be our decoy. The true Keeper was Peter Pettigrew and an animagus. His form was that of a common rat._

 _Our son is to go into the care of his sworn godfather, and blood-adopted father, Sirius Black. If he is for whatever reason, unable to care for Harry then he is to go into the custody of the following people, in this order:_

 _Remus J Lupin  
Alice and Frank Longbottom  
Amelia Bones  
Severus Snape_

 _Harry is to never, I repeat, never to go to my muggle sister Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley. They are the worst sort of muggles imaginable and detest magic and everything associated with it._

 _This LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT was signed on this 16 October 1991. Thereupon, at my request, in my presence, and in the presence of these persons, have hereunto subscribed our names as attesting witnesses thereto._

 ** _Signed:  
_** _Lily May Potter_

 ** _Witnesses:  
_** _Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_ _ **  
**_ _Francis August Longbottom_ _ **  
**_ _Bloodaxe – Potter Account Manager"_

Ragnok rolled the scroll up and placed it next to the other, then proceeded to gather up the necessary paperwork for Harry to sign, granting him his emancipation for wizarding world.

"Are there any questions?" Ragnok asked, eyeing those sitting in front of him.

"No, it all seems pretty clear cut to me. Sirius Black is innocent, and Dumbledore has a lot of explaining to do." Tony said with barely concealed contempt for the wizard.

Severus shook his head no, his head in his hands as he tried to keep his tears at bay but failing to do so. His Lily forgave him!

The others nodded in agreement with Tony, and Ragnok continued, pulling out a black quill, "Now, Young Lord, if you could come here, you will need to sign the documents that grant you your emancipation in the wizarding world. In the Muggle world, you will still need a guardian and will be considered a minor. While here, you will be an adult in the eyes of all. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Very good. You will have to sign with this quill. It is a blood quill and it uses your blood as ink. It will sting, but it makes the document far more legally binding than signing with a regular quill and ink. I would like to say that this is the _only_ time that blood quills are to be used. The signing of any and all legal documents with these quills are required by Gringotts Bank." Ragnok explained. "It is what Mr. Stark used earlier when he signed your custody paperwork."

Nodding, Harry took up the quill and signed his name. Ragnok was right, it did sting when he signed. He saw the words of his name appear on his left hand, only to disappear moments later leaving no mark that they had been there.

Just as Harry sat back down, the office doors were opened once again. "Lord and Lady Malfoy, and Heir Malfoy are here, your Majesty," Griphook said, stepping into the office, letting the Malfoy's through.

 **Gringotts Lobby, Diagon Alley  
Same Day**

~*Draco's POV*~

Draco was excited. He had received his Hogwarts letter earlier that week, and now they were at Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. He could hardly wait, but knew they had to stop at Gringotts first before they could start shopping.

When they entered the lobby of the bank where the goblin tellers were, they went to the shortest line, waiting to go down to their vault. The only exciting part of coming to the bank was riding the trollies down and back. Now that was fun, though Mother and Father weren't particularly fond of the ride.

Just before they reached the teller, another goblin approached them, "Lord Malfoy, if I could have a moment of your time, I'll be sure to take you to your vaults personally." The goblin said.

Draco glanced up at his father, seeing him raise an eyebrow. Every other time they have come to the bank, they had never been personally escorted to their vault by any other goblin other than the Trolley Attendants. _How unusual,_ Draco thought to himself.

"Of course," Father answered, stepping out of the line, Mother following with her hand on my shoulder. "What is this about?"

"King Ragnok as requested to see you but has stated that if you have need to go to your vault first, you may do so." The goblin said.

Draco's eyes widened. _The goblin king wants to see his father? Why?_ he asked himself.

"May I ask why he has requested my presence?" Father asked, his own shock carefully hidden.

"He has asked to see you in regard to the clients he is currently in a meeting with, a meeting that started several hours ago. He wishes to talk to you, as your family has been mentioned during the course of the meeting. I can assure you, Lord Malfoy, it is a personal matter, not a bank matter, and it would behoove of you and your family to attend."

"Very well. We will be there, but first, we would like to go to our vaults."

"Of course. This way please." The goblin said, leading them to the carts that would take them down to vaults.

The ride wasn't as exciting to him as it usually was. He was far more curious about why the goblin king needed to see him and his parents. Once they returned to the lobby. The goblin escorted them down an ornate hallway, and then to an office.

Without knocking, the goblin opened the door and announced them. Father stepped into the room, then him and his mother. He looked around his father and spotted his uncle. "Uncle Sev!" he shouted, running past his father and to his uncle.

"Draco! Show some decorum. Malfoys do not run, _especially_ in public!" His father chastised him.

"I'm sorry, Father," he said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Good afternoon, Dragon. How are you?" Uncle Sev asked.

"I'm well Uncle. And you? Why are you here? Do you know why we were asked to be here?" He asked, ignoring the other people in the room.

"Come now, my Dragon," Mother said, "If you had bothered to pay attention, you would see that there are others here, and I'm sure His Majesty would have informed us."

Blushing in embarrassment, Draco moved back over to his parents, but not before he heard, "He's cute when he blushes, don't you think cousin?"

His face going redder, he stepped next to his mother and waited. He had never before embarrassed himself as much as he just had.

"Please, have a seat, Lord and Lady Malfoy, there is much to discuss, and I find myself hoping that this meeting will be finished before the dinner hour!" the goblin behind the desk said.

"Indeed!" Uncle Sev agreed. "I find that despite the cushioning charm, it has gotten harder to sit in these chairs for as long as we have thus far!"

"Why haven't you said anything, Severus? I could have changed that, if only you had asked." The tall man with black, slicked back hair and green eyes said. With a wave of his hand, the occupied chairs were transfigured into actual cushioned high-back chairs, and an additional three were added.

"Wow!" he breathed at the amazing show of wandless and nonverbal magic.

His father then led them to the available chairs while saying, "I believe introductions are in order, yes?"

"Yes. You, of course, know Madam Bones and Lord Prince. The others are Lord Loki Silvertongue, also known as Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, Mr. Tony Stark, Heiress Catlin Stark-Silvertongue, and her cousin, Lord Hadrian Potter-Black." Ragnok, he assumed, told them. "And these are Lord Lucius Malfoy, his wife, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and their son, Heir Draco Malfoy."

"Stark? I've never heard of that family before." Father said.

"I'm not at all surprised that you haven't." the man, Stark, said with a chuckle. "I'm an American and the owner, I guess you could say, of the multi-billion-dollar tech company, Stark Industries. I'm what you would call a muggle."

"Muggle, why am I not surprised. I suppose the girl is a mudblood then," Father drawled.

"If I were you, Lord Malfoy, I would watch what you say in my presence, but more so in the presence of Lord Silvertongue, as the girl is his granddaughter." Madam Bones told him with a glare.

Draco glanced back up at his father and noticed his eyes widen. He must have forgotten about her being there. "I apologize."

"So, why are we here?" Draco asked, looking at Ragnok.

Before the goblin could answer, there boy was standing in front of him. All Draco could do was stare at him. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green, his hair framing his face in loose curls. He was pale, but not in an unhealthy way, though he far too skinny to be considered healthy. He simply couldn't take his eyes off him as the boy, Hadrian, smiled at him, his hand extended.

"Hi, I'm Hadrian Potter-Black, but you can call me Harry. You're here because of me."

"You?" Draco asked, confused.

The boy, Harry, nodded, "Yes. You see, you're my mate and I wanted to get to know you before we went off to Hogwarts."

"Mate!?" he choked. "What do you mean mate?"

"Exactly that. When I come into my inheritance, and when you come into your inheritance, we will be mates, but first, I just want to be friends." Harry grinned.

Draco glanced at his mother, then his father, still confused.

"Really, kid? What a way to break it to him." Stark said with a chuckle.

Harry blushed, "Sorry."

"It's…it's ok." He told him, blushing too.

"Could you please explain to us what exactly is going on?" Father demanded.

With that, Ragnok, with the assistance of Uncle Sev, Stark, the girl, and Harry, explained everything that had transpired. Madam Bones sat back and listened as she looked through some documents, and when prompted, handed them, one at a time, to Father.

As Draco listened, he could hardly believe what was being said. Harry was the Boy-who-lived and his mate! Not only that, but he had been abused, was emancipated in the wizarding world, and a lord several times over!

Once everything was explained, Ragnok stated, "I feel that it would be in young Draco's best interest to take an inheritance test himself."

"I find myself agreeing." Father said. "Go on Draco, you should know what is needed.

"Yes, Father," he said, standing and going to the brass bowl, filled with the heritage potion, and took up the dagger. He quickly cut his hand and held it of the bowl, allowing the needed blood to fall.

Once the potion turned blue, Ragnok picked the bowl up and poured it over the prepared parchment. He watched intently for it to reveal his own inheritance, and once it did, he gasped in surprise. "Ravenclaw? How?"

"Let us see, Dragon," Mother said, holding her hand out for the parchment.

Draco silently handed it to her. She quickly read it aloud for all to hear:

 _"_ _ **Name:**_ _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ _ **  
Date of Birth:**_ _  
June 5, 1990_ _ **  
Parents:  
**_ _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_ _ **  
**_ _Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_ _ **  
Grandparents:  
**_ _Abraxas Malfoy (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Druella Black Nee Rosier (deceased)_ _ **  
**_ _Cygnus Black III (deceased)_ _ **  
Great-Grandparents:  
**_ _Septimus Malfoy  
Sophia Malfoy nee Greengrass  
Pollux Black  
Irma Black nee Crabbe_ _ **  
Godparent(s):**_ _  
Severus Tobias Snape_ _ **  
Family Inheritances:  
**_ _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy (father)_ _ **  
**_ _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (father)_ _ **  
Vaults:  
Malfoy Trust Vault: **__500,000 Galleons (topped off to full amount each year on June 5)_ _ **  
Ravenclaw Main Vault:**_ _19,247,058,823 Galleons 9 Sickles, family heirlooms, jewelry, furniture, books, precious gems and stones_ _ **  
Properties:  
**_ _Malfoy Château – Paris (access upon 17_ _th_ _birthday)_ _ **  
**_ _Ravenclaw Castle – Scotland_ _ **  
**_ _Raven's Nest – Scotland_ _ **  
**_ _25% Hogwarts_ _ **  
Creature Inheritance:  
**_ _Veela – Dominant (father)_ _ **  
Mates:  
**_ _Hadrian James Potter-Black – Submissive Kitsune (Fire and Shadow)_ _ **  
Skills:  
**_ _Natural Occlumency (Ravenclaw)_ _ **  
**_ _Natural Legilimency (Ravenclaw)_ _ **  
**_ _Spell Crafting (Malfoy)_ _ **  
**_ _Foresight (Ravenclaw)_ _ **  
**_ _Eidetic Memory (Ravenclaw)_ _ **  
**_ _Fire Magic (Malfoy)_ _ **  
**_ _Charms (Ravenclaw)_ _ **  
**_ _Enchantments (Ravenclaw)_ _ **  
**_ _Aura Reading (Malfoy)"_

"Ravenclaw indeed," Uncle Sev drawled. "It seems that between the three of you, we have found the heirs of all four founders. Dumbledore will not be pleased when this comes out. For now, though, I feel that it would be prudent to keep as much of this out of the public's eye as possible, especially Dumbledore's."

"Yes, and what do you plan to do with Black?" Father asked.

Before Madam Bones could speak, there was a 'pop' and there, next to Lord Silvertongue, was a woman. It was hard to describe her. She was certainly ethereal and beautiful in a way, but at the same time, a little creepy.

"I can help with that!" she said, just as the girl, Catlin he reminded himself, ran to her shouting, "Aunt Hela!"

* * *

 **Please Read and Review**


	16. The Rescue

**Chapter Summary: Sirius meets Catlin and Hela, and learns of his son. Amelia takes custody of Sirius**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas!**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **The Rescue**

 **Azkaban Prison, North Sea  
July 31, 2001 – Mid-morning**

~*Sirius's POV*~

Today would be his son's eleventh birthday. He would have received his Hogwarts Letter and gone to Diagon Alley. He hoped, oh how he hoped, his little boy went to Gringotts! The man in the prison cell had his head buried in his hands as he tried desperately to hold back his sobs, yet he failed as he did every year.

The dementors had left him alone on this day, just as they always did. The despair and guilt he felt repelled them from his cell, and from that wing of cells. Today was when Sirius Black left his emotions free. His anguish filled the air as he wept.

Sirius had lost track of time, but that wasn't unusual. If you stayed there for as long as he had, it was easier to lose time than to keep it. Then suddenly there was a sharp pain that blossomed in his chest, his heart. His head fell back as he let out a cry of shock and pain.

He clutched at his chest as he waited for the pain to go away. It took some time, and the pain ebbed between tolerable and excruciating and by the time it was gone, he felt as though he had suffered through the Cruciartus Curse.

He laid back on the thin, dirty mat that made up his poor excuse of a bed in this retched place. He let out a sigh, his arm coming up and covering his eyes. _What was that?_ He wondered. Just as suddenly as the pain had come upon him, a sense of rightness overcame him, and with it came anger, sadness, and confusion with hope of love.

Sirius' eyes widen in shock as he realized what he was feeling. _Harry!_

* * *

 **Ragnok's Office, Gringotts  
Same Day, Late afternoon**

~*Catlin's POV*~

"Aunt Hela!" Cat shouted as she hugged her aunt. It had been ages since the last time she had seen her.

"Hello, my Sweet Cat. I have missed you" Hela said, hugging her niece.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his face scrunched up in concentration. He felt as though he knew her magic, yet, not. "Your magic…why is it so familiar?"

"You must be, Harry. I've heard a great deal about you. He loves you very much, as if you were a son to him," Hela said as she walked over to him. "I am Hela, the Goddess of the Underworld and Loki's daughter. He sent me to help you with your father."

Harry's eyes widened. "He did?"

Hela nodded.

"How can you help, Hela?" Loki asked.

"Hello, Father. It's wonderful to see you again." Hela said as she stood again.

"And I you, Daughter."

"I will need Catlin's assistance. Her magic will help me in this task. We will be going to Azkaban and providing him some medical aide. I would suggest, Madam Bones," Hela said, looking back at the stern woman, "That you gather whatever information you need, and perhaps looking for Sirius Black's trail transcripts. I'm sure you'll be surprised with what you find. Then, gather any trustworthy aurors and go to Azkaban to transfer Black into Ministry custody."

"And what will you and a girl of eleven do to aide Black, even medically?" Amelia demanded.

"I assure you, Madam Bones, that I am more than capable of offering aide. I have been tutored since the age of six and taught by Loki Odinson and Hela Lokidottir in all ways Asgardian, including their magic. The laws in America are far different than they are here in regard to underage magic." Catlin informed her.

"I see. Well, it's not my place to stop you, though I would ask you to not break the man out, it would only make things worse. It will take me about an hour to gather everything I need." Madam Bones said.

"An hour is more than enough. Ready, Little Cat?" Hela asked, holding out her hand.

"Yes." She said with conviction and a short nod.

"May I ask, your Majesty, would it be possible to take the Black Lordship ring with us. From my understanding, Sirius Black became Head of his family upon the death of his grandfather, correct?" Hela asked.

"You would be correct, my Lady." Ragnok said with a toothy grin, reaching in his desk and removing a box. "Inside this box lays the Black Lordship ring. The moment he puts it on, its magic will determine if he is worthy of being Lord Black. He will know what to do once you give it to him."

"Wonderful." Hela said, turning and taking Catlin's hand. "We best be off. See you soon Madam Bones." And with that, Hela and Catlin disappeared.

* * *

 **Azkaban, North Sea  
Same Day, Late afternoon**

Hela and Catlin appeared outside Sirius Black's cell. Hela made sure that the Dementors stayed away by extending her aura. "Hello Sirius Black."

The man sat up, startled. "Who are you?" he asked as he looked from the strange woman to the little girl next to her.

"Hi, I'm Catlin Stark and Harry's distant cousin on his mother's side. This is my Aunt Hela and we're here to help." With that said, Catlin stepped up to the bars of the cell. Her hand extended, and her eyes closed. She concentrated on what she wanted. She opened her eyes, grinned, and let her magic change the cell. The grimy walls and dirt caked floor became spotless. The pallet that served as a bed disappeared, a comfortable looking twin bed standing in its place with clean sheets and blankets that looked warm. The open window that allowed the sea spray entrance was covered. A light shined down on them from the ceiling, lighting the changes that were made.

"How?" he asked, looking at the girl, Catlin, with awe. She had down all of that without a wand and not a word said.

"Father would be pleased with your progress, Little Cat." Hela said with a proud smile. "You go on and do what's needed while I keep others away until Madam Bones arrives for Lord Black."

"Madam Bones? As in Amelia Bones?" Sirius asked.

"Yep!" Catlin said as she opened a whole big enough for her to step through quickly, letting her magic go before it alerted the aurors present on the island. "As for how I did it, it was done with Asgardian magic, not Midgardian magic, though I have that as well." She turned to her aunt and asked, "You really think he would be, Aunt Hela?"

"Of course! You're the only one out of us all that inherited his magic. You should be proud of all you have accomplished." Hela informed her with a smile. "Now go on, do what needs to be done."

With a nod, Catlin turned back to Sirius and smiled. "Now that just won't do for the current Lord Apparent of House Black!" she said with a grin and a wave of her hand.

Sirius felt her magic wash over him and felt, for the first time in a very long time, the dirt on his skin disappear fully. His prison robes were transfigured into something more presentable but retained the same drab gray. "Darn. I thought I had that!" she said with a pout. "Well at least its clean." She said with a cheerful giggle.

Next, she walked behind him and took a closer look at his hair. It was filthy and in knots. His beard overgrown and stringy. "A nice hair cut should do. Don't worry, I'm pretty good at doing this. Dad lets me practice on his hair quite often. Just take a seat and I'll get that mess you call hair in far better condition."

With that said, the moment that Sirius sat, she got started on his hair. She conjured some shampoo and conditioner, conjuring a basin and table to hold it. "Aguamenti!" she intoned, her hand over the basin. She cut the spell off when there was more than enough water. "Alright! Let's get started. I'll need you to lean back and make sure your hair is in the water. It may take a few washes to get your hair clean, then I'll cut it."

It was forty-five minutes later, and Sirius' hair was cleaned and cut. His beard was trimmed neatly. During that time, Catlin quickly informed him of everything that had happened that day, the short version seeing as the long version could wait until later.

"So, Harry is your cousin through your great grandfather's. Lily actually comes from a Slytherin squib line, and between you, Harry, and Draco Malfoy, you own the whole of Hogwarts. Harry had his parent's wills unsealed, Amelia Bones is now the head of the DMLE and made it her job to see me get my trial that I had been denied. And how am I supposed to prove that I am Lord Black?" Sirius asked.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Catlin pulled out the box that had been given to him by Ragnok. "This is for you!"

"Catlin…Madam Bones is on her way up." Hela said from outside the cell.

Sirius looked at the box with the Black family crest on it. _Could this really be…?_ Without further ado, he took the lid off, tossing it to the side and took the ring in hand. _This was it. The Black family magic will have to judge me and find me worthy_ …he slipped the ring on and closed his eyes.

It had been ages since the last time he felt the Black magic. His eyes closed as he felt a sense of home come over him. He knew that there was a great deal of dark magic within the family magic, and to reject it would be to reject a part of himself. He never agreed with his family's values and following the insane madman of a Dark Lord, but he never rejected the dark magic.

He felt a heavy presence with in his mind and bowed his head to it. To accept it was to acknowledge that it was more than just magic, it was his family history, his ancestors all the way back to the very first Lord Black. It was sentient and always there to assist if needed.

The presence grew heavier before it suddenly settled over him, within him, as if it was an old friend that had finally come home after a long absence. "Congratulations, Lord Black." A new voice said.

His head snapped up, eyes wide as he looked over towards the voice. There stood three aurors around Amelia Bones. Next to here was Catlin and her aunt, Hela. "Madam Bones." He bowed his head towards her in acknowledgement, "It is good to see you after a decade."

"You look surprisingly well, Lord Black, after a decade in here." She looked at the girl, "Was this you're doing, Heiress Silvertongue? It's remarkable work. What else have you done? I imagine the majority of it all was done without Lord Black being aware of it, yes?"

"Yep! He was so relaxed while I was washing his hair, that he hadn't even noticed the work I did."

"Huh? What do you mean? What else did you do?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I reinforced your mental shields, providing you a basis to work on them yourself now that you have your Head ring. I also sorted through some of your surface thoughts, helping deal with your guilt. I didn't look at that them, I merely felt the emotions for each of your memories. Grandfather taught me how to be unobtrusive and be effective. You are far from mentally stable, but you now have the building blocks to help you recover. I have also added to your current shields, protecting your mind from any further influence from the dementors." She stopped and glanced at her Aunt Hela, " _Why_ are there dementors anyway?"

"Hmm…you will have to ask Harry that. It is not my place to tell you, and Harry himself may not be able to tell you either." Was her reply.

"But…you're the Goddess of the Underworld, Queen of Helheim. I don't understand why you can't tell me." Catlin said.

"In due time, Little Cat."

"Well, I believe the two of you are expected back at Gringotts to go over some final things. Be sure to inform Lord Potter-Black that his father will be in excellent care with me," Madam Bones said, opening the cell door. "Come, Lord Black, there is much we need to discuss."

Sirius nodded, walking over to Madam Bones. "I thank you, Heiress Silvertongue. Tell Harry that I will see him as soon as I can, and that I love him very much."

"I will, Lord Black. Take care and meditate whenever you have the chance. I'll be sure to inform Potion Master Snape that you will be requiring potions. Though it would probably be best if you go to Gringotts the first chance you get." Catlin said.

"I will, thank you." Sirius replied.

The group of three aurors, Head of the DMLE, and prisoner left.

"Come, Little Cat, it's time to get you back to your father and grandfather," she took her hand and the transported once more back to Gringotts.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at Gringotts…**

"Well, since they will be busy, what are we going to do about the Potter Wills?" Tony asked.

"Yes, a good question. We know that Dumbledore is at fault, but what of the goblin, Bloodaxe? He was aware of what the Wills contained, why didn't he come forward sooner?" Loki asked.

"Indeed." Severus agreed.

There was a knock on the door and a goblin they hadn't seen yet stepped in carrying a think folder. "The audit on the Potter vaults has been completed, as requested." The goblin said.

"Ah, very good. Thank you." Ragnok said, holding his hand out for the file. "Your dismissed. Oh, and inform Bloodaxe that I will require his presence. He is to wait outside this office until I call for him. He is also to be temporarily removed from all duties until I say otherwise."

"Right away, your Majesty." The goblin said, leaving the office.

Ragnok looked over the files shrewdly. Everything seemed fine, until he came to the transactions that started shortly after Halloween of '91. "Tell me, Young Lord, do you know anything of the Weasley family?"

"No. Who are they?" Harry asked.

"A light family that follows Dumbledore blindly." Severus said.

"Yes. They have also received about ʛ2,500 every three months up until June of this year. It was transferred into a vault under the name Molly Weasley. Her youngest son, Ronald Weasley, started to receive, as of June this year, ʛ500 to be reoccurring every year, while the amount made to Mrs. Weasley has been doubled to ʛ5,000, reoccurring every three months." Ragnok explained. "For Molly Weasley, she has accrued a total of ʛ105,000 in the last ten years."

Harry stared at Ragnok, dumbfounded. _This woman has been stealing his money? Why? How?_ Harry thought to himself.

"Who approved of these transactions, and are there any others?" Tony demanded, furious that someone was stealing so much money from his nephew.

"Albus Dumbledore approved of the transactions, as well as several others. Including an annual payment to a Bird Watching Club in the amount of ʛ20,000, the overall total being ʛ200,000. He has also been paying a Vernon Dursley ʛ12,000 a year for the care of one Harry Potter, a total of ʛ120,000 or £361,613.67…"

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, for the first time truly furious. "That bastard! He said that I was a waste of space! That they couldn't afford to raise me because they weren't receiving any money for my care!" Harry started pacing before Ragnok's desk, his magic starting to lash out, though avoiding the people in the office and going after other objects in the room, such as the table where they had had lunch, and the walls where weapons hung. "They LIED to me! And all this time they spent my parent's money on my fat whale, sorry excuse of a cousin! How dare they!" he roared, facing Ragnok, his magic crackling around him, waiting to lash out at the people who have wronged him. "I want them charged! I want them to suffer for stealing from me!" he said, fire in his eyes.

"Calm, Little Fox," Loki said gently as he slowly approached the infuriated wizard. "I promise you that they will be severely punished, but first you must calm yourself. You are scaring your mate, Little Fox."

Harry closed his eyes as he clenched his fists at his side. He took a deep breath as he listened to the god beside him.

 _"He is not wrong, my Son. They will be punished. You have many on your side,"_ he heard his companion. " _Once your mortals and gods are finished with them, I will be more than happy to continue their suffering once they reach me."_

Taking one last deep breath and let it out. "Thank you," he said to both his companion and Loki. "I apologize for my outburst. Forgive me?" he asked as he turned his head to look at his mate.

Draco stood and walked over to Harry. He took his hand, and with his other, lifted his face. "I may have only just met you, Harry, but that does not mean I will leave you. I am your mate, but for now, I am your friend. I may not know everything that you have suffered, but I do know that your anger is just, so there is nothing to forgive."

Harry felt his eyes water and tried to stop the tear that threatened to make itself known. "Thank you, Draco, for being my friend."

"Of course!" he said, wiping the stray tear from his friend's cheek. "Come, sit down, and Ragnok can finish his report, ok?"

Harry nodded, and allowed Draco to lead him to the chair next to him.

"There is no need to worry. After seeing your diagnostic results, it is quite clear to me that they did not use the money that was for your care, and from your reaction to the other transactions, though not as violent, you were completely unaware of these transactions. That, and the fact that Dumbledore has made himself your magical guardian, illegally mind you, all monies taken will be returned, plus interest. I will also personally head the investigation in regard to the Weasley's. I am familiar with their eldest son, William Weasley. He is a promising Curse Breaker under our employ. I do not think he is aware of his mother's actions." Ragnok assured him.

"I can vouch for Arthur Weasley as well. He is a proud man despite how poor they are. I cannot see him doing something like this. I feel that this is something set up between Dumbledore and Molly and her youngest." Lucius said. "I…am not on the best of terms with the Weasley family, but when it comes to money, I find it hard to believe Arthur Weasley could do something as un-honorable as this."

"I am going to have to agree," Severus said.

Harry looked between the two men, then back at Ragnok, "Alright, you may do the investigation. If it shows that only Molly Weasley and her son are the only ones involved, you may punish them as you see fit."

"Very good. I also see here that there is a marriage contract between you and Miss Ginevra Weasley, the Weasley's only daughter. It was signed by Molly and Dumbledore. Now, before you say anything, due to your emancipation, and the fact that your father is still alive, along with the fact that you have a mate, even if this was a legal contract, it would be null in void the moment you came into your creature inheritance. With this contract, we can charge them with attempted line theft." Ragnok continued.

If it hadn't been for Draco's hand in his, he knew his anger would have gotten the better of him. "Do it after the investigation, and make sure Madam Bones is aware of it as well. The only thing I ask is that it's done in a way that won't attract Dumbledore's attention. That's the last thing we want."

"That is very Slytherin of you, Mr. Potter." Severus said with a smirk. "Of course, it makes sense seeing as you are Lord Slytherin."

"It is a very good idea, Harry." Tony said. "I would have suggested it as well. As for your other _relatives_ ," he said the word with disgust, "I will be setting my best lawyers on them and they will be in ruin, disgraced, and humiliated before I am through with them."

"If they are not punished severely enough, I will take them with me to Asgard as have the Warriors Three and Lady Sif use them for target practice. I may even be able to convince my brother, Thor, to do so as well. They will not survive." Loki said with a smirk of his own.

Harry just nodded.

"What of Bloodaxe? The Potter Account Manager. What is his role in all this?" Narcissa asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, that is an excellent question. Griphook!" Ragnok called out, "Send Bloodaxe in!"

The door opened, and a goblin was escorted in with two others flanking him. "My King, you have asked for me?" Bloodaxe asked.

"Yes. I have just gone through the Potter accounts and found many irregularities. Tell me, how much has Dumbledore paid you to betray your oaths to Gringotts? Was it enough for you to not feel shame and to betray your people? Answer me!"

Bloodaxe stood there, defiance, if you knew what to look for, written on his face as he sneered at Ragnok. His silence was enough to condemn him. "Take him to the cells. He will be executed on the 'morrow and we will feast on his bones!" Ragnok snarled in fury.

* * *

 **Please read and review**


	17. The Long-Awaited Trial

**Chapter Summary: Sirius finally gets the trial he should have had.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but alas, I do not.**

 **UPDATED: 10/12/18**

* * *

 **The Long-Awaited Trial**

 **Ministry of Magic, London** ** _  
_** **July 31, 2001 – Late Afternoon**

~*Amelia's POV*~

When they arrived at the Atrium of the Ministry, Sirius could hardly stop himself from grinning and watching visitors and employees alike blanch and run the other way. He barely suppressed his loud bark-like laugh.

"Really, Black?" Amelia said, "This is a serious matter…no jokes!" she told him firmly when she noticed that he was about to say something. "We will be taking you down to Court Room 10, where you will be getting your trial immediately. I have already sent out the notices for an emergency meeting that will take place in 15 minutes." She bypasses the security desk. She is soon accompanied by five more of your trusted aurors at the lift. "Very good. Have you found his file, Jacobs?" She asked.

"Yes, but there wasn't much to be found." She replied.

"Let me see." She took the woefully thin file from Jacobs and looked through what was there…which, admittedly, wasn't much. "Just as I expected with Dumbledore after the day that I've had."

"What is it?" Shacklebolt asked, confused. He didn't know exactly why they were escorting Sirius Black to Court Room 10. In fact, he was shocked when he was told that he would be going with Madam Bones to remove him from Azkaban with nothing but a "There has been an injustice done, and we're going to fix it immediately, Auror," when he had asked why.

"No trial transcript to be found. Just his order of arrest and sentencing to life in Azkaban." She replied.

"I could have told you that if you had asked me." Black muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I'm aware, Black." Amelia said, tucking the file under her arm as she led them out of the lift and down the hall leading to the court room. "You will be getting your trial now."

As they came to the door that opened up to Court Room 10, they noticed a man with graying hair. He looked to be in his late 50's but was still fit. He stood at 6'3" with piercing blue eyes. "Madam Bones, I presume," he said with an American accent.

"Yes, and you would be Mr. Lawrence Riddly that Mr. Stark requested to represent his ward's godfather, correct?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, you must be my client. I'll have you know that I have yet to lose a case and you won't be the first to break that record, Lord Black." Mr. Riddly said with a smile. "Do you have his previous trial transcripts?"

"No, seeing as there are none. This is all that was in his file." Madam Bones said, handing the file over.

"I see. Well, this makes it that much easier, seeing as this will be your long overdue initial trial and not a retrial. Very good. With the inclusion of the other provided documents, this will be a rather fast inconvenience. Before you know it, Lord Black, you will be back with your godson, as you should have been ten years ago."

Without further ado, Mr. Riddly, along with Sirius Black and three of the aurors, two being Shacklebolt and Jacobs, stepped into a separate chamber that would lead them to the court room, while Madam Bones entered the court room with three others. One would be guarding the door they just came through from the inside, two would be at the door to the side chamber where Black and Riddly would enter the room through. The other two remaining aurors stayed in the hall guarding the door that led into the chamber that Black had entered.

Once Amelia Bones took her seat next to Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic. "Will you tell me what this is all about now Madam Bones?" he asked.

"We're fixing a mistake of the past administration, Minister," was all she said, knowing that he was also to blame for the injustice. What she had read of the report on Black's arrest, Fudge had gone and had the Obliviators wipe all the witness's memories of the incident without take any statements. It hardly mattered that they were muggles, they still witnessed what had happened. Now, the only reliable information was what was in Black's head.

Once everyone was seated, Madam Bones stood and said, "As I am the one to call this assembly, I will now inform you as to why. It has recently come to my attention that a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble house has been incarcerated in Azkaban without a trial being held, as is his right. This Lord has been served a great injustice, and evidence has come to light exonerating the man. At this time, I would like to excuse Minister Fudge from presiding over this emergency trial, as well as the Chief Warlock Dumbledore for their parts played in the injustice done."

There was a sudden influx of noise around the cavernous room as the members of the Wizengamont talked amongst themselves. "Now see here, Amelia, as Minister, it is my job to assist in any trial. You cannot remove me, nor Dumbledore from these proceedings."

"I can, and I will as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it is my _job_ to see that our laws are followed and that our Lords and Ladies receive a fair trial, _as is their right,_ Minister!" she stated, barely holding her anger at bay. "The evidence provided to me clearly states yours and Chief Warlock Dumbledore's involvement that led the Lord in question to be incarcerated, _illegally_ mind you." She turned to the aurors and said clearly and firmly, her voice hard and told those assembled not to argue, "Please escort Barrister Riddly and the prisoner in, Auror Robards." With that, Robards turned and opened the door allowing who they presumed was the barrister and, to their extreme shock, Sirius Black. Sirius black who looked somewhat healthy and well-groomed for a man that has been in Azkaban for the last ten years.

"I must object to this, Madam Bones!" Albus Dumbledore cried out, fear crawling up his spine. _This cannot be happening!_ The man thought, anxiously. _I made sure that any evidence could not be accessed or found!_

"Objection noted and denied. This will be done, Chief Warlock." Madam Bones stated.

Dumbledore stared at the woman, shocked that he would be denied his objection. _I cannot let him testify!_ He angrily and fearfully thought _. Something must be done!_

Black was seated in the chair that sat in the middle of the room. The moment he did, the chains crawled up the legs and wrapped tightly around the arm of the chair and his own arm, securing him tightly so that he could not stand, even if he wanted to.

"Lord Black, how do you plead to the charges of the murders of 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew?" Madam Bones asked.

"Not guilty," he stated clearly for all to hear. The mutterings around the room grew again before dying down once more.

"How to you plead to the betrayal and subsequent deaths of James and Lily Potter?"

"Not guilty."

Before either Dumbledore or Fudge could say anything, Amelie quickly shot of a Silencing spell and gluing them to their seats so that they couldn't stand and disrupt the proceedings. "Do you consent to the use of Veritiserum, as is your right as the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black?" she asked without a pause.

"Yes!" Black said, not hesitating and firmly, thinking, _Finally, I can tell what really happened that night!_

His reply garnered shocked outbursts from those present. If the man accused to of being the Dark Lord's right-hand man was freely agreeing, quite firmly at that, the use of truth serum, then perhaps they were all mistaken in his guilt.

"Very well. Healer Jones, please administer…" Madam Bones started.

"If you don't mind, Madam Bones," Black started, "I would prefer the use of one of Potion Master Snape's vials of Veritiserum."

"I agree and have been provided with the vial. If you would like, your Court Healer can verify that it is, indeed, Veritiserum, that it was brewed by Master Snape, and has not been tampered with." Mr. Riddly said, holding the vial out.

"Very well. Healer Jones, if you could." Madam Bones said, ignoring the interruption.

Healer Jones took the vial from Riddly and held it up so that he can see the potion more clearly. He shook it gently, saw no changes, before he looked at the seal. Examining the seal closely, he saw that the wax was unbroken. Next, he looked at the label that read in Snape's familiar scrawl:

 _Veritiserum – 20 July 2001  
Potion Master S. Snape_

"It is as it says it is. The seal unbroken and the potion untampered with. It also has Potion Master Snape's Official Stamp." Healer Jones stated for the assembled hall.

"Very good. Please administer it, Healer Jones." Madam Bones instructed.

"Please open your mouth, Lord Black." The healer asked, opening the vial and taking out the dropper. Once Black had his head tilted back slightly, his tongue sticking out far enough for the healer to administer the potion, but not too far out to be seen as unseemly. "Very good," and the healer allowed only three drops to fall, before replacing the stopper on the vial.

They waited only a few moments as Black's eyes became glazed over. "Please state your full name, title, and date of birth," the healer instructed.

"Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Born 3 November 1969." Was the monotone reply.

"The potion is working, Madam Bones."

With a nod at the healer as he walked away, Madam bones then says, "Barrister Riddly, you may start your question."

"Thank you, Madam Bones," He said before turning to Black, who sat waiting, eyes glazed over, "Lord Black, have you, in the past, been a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever supported the Dark Lord Voldemort in any capacity, past present, or in the future?"

"No, never."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Explain, Lord Black."

"I was going to be their Secret Keeper but decided against it. I was James' best friend, and the obvious choice to be the Secret Keeper. We decided that it would be better if I remained a decoy for them, protecting them further. We agreed that Peter Pettigrew should be the Keeper instead. No one would suspect him."

"Who else knew that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper and not you?"

"James and Lily, of course, and Albus Dumbledore. He cast the spell."

When Black said that, the room burst into a flurry of sound, all glancing at the fuming and silent Dumbledore, now understanding his earlier objection. Even the minister looked at him in horror.

"Quite down, quite down!" Madam Bones called out, shooting a flare to get their attention. "Please continue, Mr. Riddly."

With a nod, he turned back to Black. "Can you tell us what happened on the night of 31 October 1991, Lord Black."

"I went to go check on Peter, but when I got to his hide out, he wasn't there. There were no signs of forced entry or any fights. I became worried and rushed over to Godric's Hollow, hoping that the worse hadn't happened. When I got there, the roof was half gone as if an explosion had occurred. I went in and found James dead in the living room. Then I heard crying and rushed up the stairs. When I got to the nursery, the door was blasted in and Lily was on the ground, dead. I looked at my son in his crib. He was crying and calling for Lily. I went to him and saw that his head was bleeding. I wiped it off and left the demolished room and went outside."

"Then what happened?"

"When I got outside, I had Harry tucked into my robes. Hagrid was there and demanded that I hand over my son on Dumbledore's orders. I was so angry and upset. The rat had betrayed our best friends to a mad man. I wanted him to pay for killing them. I handed my little boy over, lending my flying motorcycle to Hagrid, so he could get to Hogwarts faster. I then tracked Peter down."

"How long did it take you to find Pettigrew?"

"It took me two days before I finally tracked that rat down. I found him in a muggle neighborhood and when he saw me he shouted 'How could you Sirius? How could you betray Lily and James?' He then sent a spell at me…I can't remember what it was, it happened so fast. After sending a few spells at each other, he shot a bombarda…"

"You remember that spell, but none of the others? Why?"

"Yes, because it caused an explosion. He must have hit a gas line because there was no way the rat could cause such an explosion."

"What happened next?"

"He turned into a rat after cutting off his figure. He disappeared into the sewers and escaped that way."

"You were found laughing and saying, 'It's all my fault. I killed James and Lily,' why?"

"Because I had been outsmarted and framed by a man that relied mostly on myself, Remus, and James to pass and graduate from Hogwarts. It was my fault. It had been my idea to make Peter their Secret Keeper."

"No further questions, Madam Bones." Riddly said, stepping to the side and facing her.

"I have a question, Madam Bones, if you don't mind," and man with long blonde hair and silver eyes, holding a walking stick, said.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy."

"Lord Black, twice in your statement you have referred to Harry Potter being your son. Can you explain that for us?"

"When Harry was born, I blood-adopted Harry, with the blessing of James and Lily, and made him my son and heir."

"Thank you, Lord Black. That was all, Madam Bones." Lord Malfoy said, sitting back down.

"Are there any other questions before I present further evidence?" Madam Bones asked, looking around the room. "No? Very well, Healer Jones, administer the antidote please."

Once the antidote was given, Black shook his head, clearing it from the fogginess that clouded his mind. He looked up at Madam Bones waiting for her to proceed. "Now, at this time, I would like to state that the reason this trial is happening is because I was requested to attend a meeting at Gringotts. When I got there, I was asked to be a witness to the reading of the Wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter." She waved her wand, distributing a copy of the wills before continuing, "As you can all see, Albus Dumbledore was a witness to these will, he was also the one that had them sealed before they could be read. Also, in the Wills, it states that Peter Pettigrew was a rat animagus and their Secret Keeper, Lord Black acting a decoy. It also states who was supposed to gain custody of the Potter Heir upon their deaths. First being Lord Black, followed by Remus Lupin, Lord and Lady Longbottom, Severus Snape, and myself. Knowing that Heir Potter did not go to Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, Lord and Lady Longbottom, Severus Snape, or myself, it brings to question, where exactly has Heir Potter has been these last ten years?"

Madam Bones looked around the room before continuing, "If you look closely, it is stated in both of the Wills that Heir Potter was never to go to his mother's Muggle family. Having just met Heir Potter this afternoon at Gringotts, and learning that he has, indeed, been living with his muggle relatives, begs the question of _why_ he was sent there, clearly against his parent's wishes. Upon the request of Heir Potter's current wizarding and muggle guardian, Mr. Tony Stark, Heir Potter was given a diagnostic test," again she waved her wand, distributing copies of said test. She waited while the Wizengamont members read the test.

As Madam Bones handed those out as well with a wave of her wand, any who were looking at Dumbledore, though admittedly everyone _but_ the aurors present, as well as Minister Fudge, Barrister Riddly and Lord Black, were looking at the documents in their hands, would have noticed that anger and fear that could no longer be hidden behind his grandfatherly mask on his face. To be quite frank, Dumbledore looked apoplectic at hearing that Potter received an Inheritance Test. _How did that boy get to Gringotts and_ who _is this Mr. Stark and_ how _did he obtain guardianship?!_ He furiously thought to himself.

"Now, as you can see from those results, it is quite obvious that the late Lord and Lady Potter had good reason for not wanting their son to be sent to Lady Potter's sister. With that said, let us deliberate on whether or not Lord Black is guilty or not of the crimes he has been charged with."

"If it is all the same to you, Madam Bones," Madam Augusta Longbottom said, standing, "I believe we, the Wizengamont, would prefer to get this matter done as soon as possible and request that we skip deliberation and go straight to voting."

"Very well, Madam Longbottom. All in favor of going straight to voting?" Madam Bones asked. Not a single wand remained down as the entirety of the gathered members agreed.

"All those who find Lord Sirius Black guilty of all charges, please hold up your wands for a count." None were raised. "All those who find Lord Sirius Black not guilty, please raise your wands for a count." Every single wand was raised. "I, Madam Amelia Bones, hereby state that one, Sirius Orion Black is found not guilty. At this time, Lord Black will be paid restitution of 1 million galleons as well as back pay for the last ten years. At this time, Lord Black, you will take yourself to either St. Mongo's or Gringotts for a full and extensive check-up. Once you are found healthy and hale, you will be permitted to regain custody of your son, Hadrian James Potter-Black. Until that time, Heir Potter-Black will remain in the custody of Mr. Tony Stark in America. Aurors, remove the chains from Lord Black."

Once the chains were removed, Black stood, rubbing his arms, "Thank you, Madam Bones, for providing me with my long overdue trial. I would like to ask, what is Mr. Starks relation to my son for him to gain custody?"

"Yes, I too would like to know that as well, Madam Bones. In fact, I'm sure we would all like to know." Lucius Malfoy said, standing once more.

"Of course," Madam Bones said with a smile, "Mr. Anthony Stark is Heir Potter's uncle of a sort through his niece and adopted daughter, Miss Catlin Stark. From my understanding Miss Stark's mother's mother is the daughter of Richard and Elizabeth Evans. Mr. Evans is the brother of Robert Evans, the great-grandfather of Heir Potter. This makes Miss Stark Hadrian Potter-Black's cousin, therefore allowing Mr. Stark to gain custody. With Miss Stark a witch and having lived with her uncle and adoptive father for the last five years, Mr. Stark was found to be a far better guardian than that of Heir Potter's aunt, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Lily Potter's sister."

"I see," Lord Malfoy said, retaking his seat.

"Thank you for explaining, Madam Bones." Black said.

"Your quite welcome, Lord Black. I assure you that Mr. Stark has nothing but the best intentions for your son. He will not bar you from meeting him between now and you regaining custody. In fact, he would like to meet you when you get a chance." Seeing Black nod, she continued, "if that is all, your all dismissed."

~*Sirius's POV*~

Sirius was giddy with excitement and happiness. He will finally get to see his son! "Mr. Riddly, I would like for you to escort me to Gringotts so that I may see my son and visit their healing chamber."

"Of course, Lord Black. "Madam Bones, would you permit us to use your floo?" Riddly asked when she approached.

"Of course, Mr. Riddly. Lord Black, I take it you will be heading to Gringotts over St. Mongo's, correct?"

"Yes. I would also like to thank you for everything you have done for me."

"Your quite welcome. I will make sure the outcome of your trial and innocence is in a special edition of the Daily Profit tonight so that you are not harassed." Amelia said.

"Great, that's great. Thanks Amelia."

"I would also like to extend an invitation to come back to work here once your healthy again."

"I'll think on it, but no guarantees. What is going to happen to Dumbledore and his involvement?" he asked quietly, not wanting others to overhear.

"He will get his due, I assure you. Lord Potter has requested that it be done quietly for the mean time." Amelia informed him.

With a nod, he said, "Well, shall we before Dumbledore catches up with us?" nodding toward the man as he tried to make his way through the demands the other members where asking.

"Yes, this way gentlemen." And with that, Amelia led them both to her office and through the floo to Gringotts where a goblin awaited them.

"This way," the goblin said, "I'll take you to others." And they were once again led out and down a hallway, leading to his son.

Once the door opened and he, Amelia, and Riddly entered, a child sized ball with curly black hair shot towards him with a shout, "Paddy! I missed you!"

* * *

 **Please read and review**


	18. I'm Living Where?

**Chapter Summary: Where will Harry live now that secrets are exposed?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or Iron Man.**

 **A/N:** **Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **UPDATED: 10/13/18**

* * *

 **I'm Living…Where?**

 **Gringotts, Diagon Alley  
July 31, 2001 – Early Evening**

~*Harry's POV*~

"Pup…Merlin, I have missed you!" his Paddy said as they hugged each other. "You've grown so much since I last saw you, Pup, and I'm so very sorry that I gave you to Hagrid and ran off after Wormtail."

"I know, Paddy. It's ok, I'm ok. Promise." Harry said, burring his face in his Paddy's chest, hands clenching the robes he was wearing, not wanting to let go.

"Black, I would say that it's good to see you, but I'm sure you would call me out with the lie that it is, but for Harry's sake, I'm glad you're no longer in Azkaban," Severus said from behind him.

Paddy moved out of their embrace, leaving his arm around his shoulders, and held his hand out to the professor, "Thank you for providing the Veritiserum and for bringing my son here, Severus."

Harry saw the look of shock pass over, though it was very briefly, his face. "You're…You're welcome…Sirius." Snape replied, taking his hand.

"And the two of you must be Loki Silvertongue and Tony Stark, yes?" he asked, facing the other men in the room. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, for the use of your barrister. He may not have done much, but his presence was unexpected, especially by Dumbledore. So, thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Mr. Stark said, "Harry needs as many guardians as he could possibly have in his corner, it was only smart to remove the _Dursley's,"_ this was said with a sneer, "custody and taking it myself. Of course, I have no plans on keeping said custody any longer than what is needed, but I am willing to do everything to protect him until you're well enough to take custody back. He is your son after all, and I completely understand your need to protect your child from anything and everything, even from yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Paddy looked back Harry and smiled, "So, Pup, has anyone considered to contact your Uncle Moony?"

Harry's eyes widened, "I…I forgot!"

Paddy just gave a soft chuckle, "No worries, Harry, I'm not at all surprised that you had forgotten. From what I've been told by your lovely cousin, you have had quite the day." He looked back over at Mr. Stark and asked, "Does this mean, until I have custody of my son again, he will be staying with you across the pond then?"

"Yes, I feel that it would be best and far safer for him there, than he would be here," Mr. Stark said with a nod, placing his hand on Cat's shoulder, "That is, if you don't mind, Harry."

He looked up at his Paddy, then back at the Stark's. He tilted his head for a moment, then turned around, as if looking for his mate, "What about Draco? Will he be able to visit before school starts?" he asked, looking back at Mr. Stark.

"That would be up to his parents, but there is more than enough room at my place for him and his parents. They are more than welcome to stay for the rest of the summer, if that is what they want," he said as he looked over at Mrs. Malfoy with a questioning look.

"I would have to speak to Lucius, but I don't see why not, seeing as we'll be family and all." She said.

Harry watched as his Paddy turned around, nearly falling to the floor when he heard her voice, "Cissy? Is that you?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"Hello, Cousin. How are you?" she asked with a light chuckle.

"I'm…I'm… _why_ are you here?" he asked in confusion.

"Draco is my mate, Paddy. That's why they're here." Harry said.

"Mate? My little boy has a mate?" Paddy asked, incredulous, "No…No, you're too young to have a mate. I won't allow it. You can have your mate when you reach fifty and no sooner!"

Harry laughed at his Paddy's rant and hugged him tight. "Love you, Paddy."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around him once again, bringing his head down so that his face was buried in his hair. "I love you too, Pup. I'm happy that you've found your mate so soon. Though, there will be no shenanigans between the two of you until you've reached your majority…The only things I will allow will be hand holding and kisses on the check and nothing else! You hear me?"

Harry giggled at his Paddy, while Lady Cissy laughed with a tinkling in her voice, "Do you really think they would be able to do that and no more once their hormones kick in, Siri? I know for a fact that you and Remus could barely keep your hands off each other."

"This is different, Cissy! These are our little boys we're talking about!" he said, looking at her imploringly.

"Well at least your sons are the same age. Catlin's mates are as old as I am…it's much harder for me to get used to than it is for the two of you!" Mr. Stark said with a pout plainly on his face.

Paddy turned back to Mr. Stark and asked, "Your daughter has a Creature Inheritance?"

"Neko," was the answer from Cat.

"Who is your mate, if you don't mind my asking."

"I don't…" she started.

"I am, as is your brother." The professor drawled.

~*Sirius's POV*~

"My…my brother? How? He's dead!" he said with shock.

"I don't understand. How can Regulus be your mate when he died years ago?" Cissy asked, her amusement no longer on her face.

Just then, the door to the office opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped through. "Ah…" she started, looking between him and Cissy, "It appears that I have missed something."

"They are saying that Regulus is still alive!" Cissy said as she went over to her husband, "I don't understand how that could be!"

"He isn't dead," Sirius heard his son say.

"How do you know?"

"It was clear on Cat's inheritance test. It states who is dead and who isn't." he replied. "But, I was told to tell you that, although he isn't dead, we're not to go looking for him. He will come when he is needed." Harry said.

"What do you mean? How do you know this?" Lucius asked.

"My companion told me. He tells me a lot of things. He even told me that I was a wizard when I was six. No one can see him, not even me, unless he wants to be seen."

"Auntie Hela knows him, doesn't she?" Catlin said.

Harry nodded, "Yes, she does."

"I believe I know who your companion is, Little Fox. I will keep it to myself, unless you tell me I can speak of it," the man that looked startling like his son said. "There is no need to worry, Lord Black, your son is perfectly safe. In fact, he is far safer than most would be." He then looked at the girl, "You know him as well, Little Cat, though I prevented an actual meeting when I intervened on your behalf."

Catlin's eyes went wide, "Oh…" was all she said, her arms going around her chest and Mr. Stark moving to bring her into her arms.

"You are certain that he means no harm to my son?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I am most certain. What my daughter told us when it was first brought up, is that he loves Hadrian as if he were his son. That is saying quite a lot." Loki stated with a short nod.

"So…I'll be living in California with Catlin, Mr. Stark, and Mr. Loki?" Harry asked.

"Yes, for the time being. I may just buy us a house out there anyway. Stark is right, it would be far safer for you there than you would be here. As for the Malfoy's, they are also more than welcome to visit us as well. But first, I have to go into the healing chamber myself and get myself deemed healthy and hale before I can regain custody. While I'm doing that, I'll also be looking for your Uncle Moony." He told his son. "I will do my very best to have us as a whole family by Christmas, if not by then, then by Easter Hols."

Harry nodded, then looked over at Lucius, "Can Draco come visit, Lord Malfoy?" he asked hesitantly.

Lucius looked between Harry and his son before saying, "I believe a month-long holiday to the States is in order, don't you think, Narcissa?" he asked, looking at Cissy.

"Yes, I find that you are correct," Cissy said with a smile. Sirius could see that she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes!" the blonde child, Draco he told himself, shouted as he went to Harry and hugged him. When he realized what he did, he let go, stepped back, and blushed red. "Sorry," he muttered to Harry in embarrassment.

"Does that mean that Severus can come and visit too, Daddy?" Catlin asked, batting her lashes at her father and her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes big and filled with a manipulative hope.

"I hate it when you do that Cat…I can never resist, even when I know you're doing it because you know I'll cave every time!" Stark said in defeat. "Yes, if the professor wishes, he may do so as well…and be damned sure you'll be watched 24/7 when you're around my baby girl!" he said as a warning to Severus, "Mate or not, your still an adult and she is still a child. No shenanigans until she has graduated from Hogwarts!"

Sirius glanced at Snape and was shocked when he saw that the man was struggling not to laugh, "Of course, Mr. Stark." He replied.

"Good luck, Severus. Before you know it, you're going to wrapped around her little figure, just like her father!" he said with a bark like laugh.

"I am far stronger than that, Black." He insisted.

A throat clearing brought them all back to the present as they realized that they were still in the presence of a goblin, "Now that living situations have been dealt with, I will require Lord Black to go with our healers so that he may begin his healing. I would advise you to say your good byes for the time being as most of you have been here since shortly after breakfast." The goblin said.

Sirius blinked, then looked at the others, excluding the Malfoy's, "You've been here that long?" he asked in shock. He pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Go, get something to eat and get some sleep. You must be exhausted, especially after your own healing."

"But," he started.

"I know. I want to spend as much time as I can with you, but you need to take care of yourself too, and that means that you need to eat and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Perhaps we'll go out to Muggle London for breakfast and some much-needed shopping. How does that sound?" Sirius asked, while glancing at Stark, who nodded in agreement.

"Promise?" his little boy asked, unsure.

"Promise, Pup. We'll spend the day together before you head off across the pond." He told him as he hugged him tighter and closer than before.

He felt Harry nodded against his chest, his hands fisting in his transfigured robes. I'll miss you, Pup, but I'll be by as often as I can to visit…even at Hogwarts. I'll even bring Uncle Moony, too."

"Ok…" Harry said forlornly, "I'll miss you, Paddy. I just got you back…I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't, Harry. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he said as he pulled away from his son gently, his hand lifting his chin so that he could look at him better, "I love you, Pup. I'm not going anywhere."

"Love you, too," he said, then looked over at the goblin, "You'll give him everything he needs to heal, right Ragnok?"

"Of course, Young Lord. I'll also have the rest of your vault audits completed and sent to Mr. Stark's home in California. If you have any questions over what you find, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. Um…Can you pay for his treatment from the Peverell account?" Harry asked hesitantly, Sirius's eyes going wide at the mention of that vault.

"Of course, Young Lord."

Harry just nodded, hugged Sirius again before moving off to stand next to Catlin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Paddy."

"Of course! I look forward to it, Prongslet." He turned to Stark and Lord Silvertongue, "You'll keep an eye on him, won't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Lord Silvertongue said with a nod.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	19. News of the Ages

**Chapter Summary:** **Gringotts article and who exactly is Harry's invisible companion?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers universes.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **UPDATED: 10/13/18**

* * *

 **News of the Ages…**

 _ **EVENING SPECIAL EDITION  
** **Sirius Black Framed?** **  
**By Special Correspondence, Investigative Journalist: Weston Weathersby_

 _After a shocking emergency trail called by Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE), it has been confirmed that Sirius Black was in fact framed and innocent of all charges._

 _Let me start at the beginning for those of you that weren't in attendance. I happened to be at the Ministry when I learned of the emergency trial. It wasn't until after we were all assembled that we learned exactly why the trial was called._

 _As the members of the Wizengamont waited for Madam Bones to arrive, there were whispers as to why there was an emergency, but the moment that Madam Bones arrived and took her seat, she was asked by our Minister, Cornelius Fudge, "Will you tell me what this is all about now, Madam Bones?" and her reply, "We're fixing a mistake of the past administration, Minister."_

 _Having managed to get a seat close enough to the Minister and Madam Bones, I was fortunate to be able to hear the question and the answer, but it left me, and those that heard, confused and curious. What exactly did she mean by fixing a mistake from the previous administration?_

 _Never fear my faithful readers, we soon found out. After Madam Bones informed the Wizengamont that a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House had been denied his right of a fair trial, as his station required, a man by the name of Lawrence Riddly, an American, was followed by a well-groomed and dressed man. Yes readers, that man was none other than Sirius Black himself._

 _It looked as though he had just had a haircut. It was clean and cut to chin length. He wore well-fitting robes that hid nothing. He was very thin yet looked healthy. His skin was still far to pale, but he came into the court room with hope and determination on his face. It was a shock seeing him after his ten-year stint in Azkaban. I, for one, never expected him to look as well as he did._

 _It wasn't long before that, that she had recused both Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Dumbledore from participating in this trial due to their involvement. Though I have yet to learn what their involvement was, it was clear that Albus Dumbledore was not pleased and the moment that Sirius Black entered the court room with his Barrister, he stood and shouted, "I must object to, this Madam Bones!" Madam Bones, true to her reputation, refused to allow Dumbledore to walk over her and the trial she had called._

 _Madam Bones then proceeded to ask how Black would plead to the charges before him (full list will be at the end of this article), where he pled "Not Guilty" with a ferocity that spread doubt to all in the room. Some of the questions that I was able to hear from the members of the Wizengamont were,_ "Not guilty? But isn't he He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's right-hand man?" _and_ "He sounds so sure. Could he really be telling the truth?"

 _I will be honest, my dear readers, even I had questions, but it wasn't until he was asked if he would consent to the use of Veritiserum that more doubt spread throughout the court room and caused Madam Bones to silence and stick both Dumbledore and Fudge to their seats before they could interrupt. Black had answered that question with a firm and determined "Yes!" Now readers, it may come to a shock for you, but when I heard Black's answer, I was convinced that Madam Bones had been correct, a grave injustice had been done. Anyone who was guilty would have said no instead of taking the potion, and how right I was._

 _What was even more shocking was that Black requested the use of one of Potion Master Severus Snape's brewed Veritiserum over that of the brewed Ministry potion. Now for those of you who went to school with Black and Snape, I'm sure your all surprised by Black actually wanting to use a potion brewed by the youngest Potion Master in a century. It is a well-known fact that Black and Snape were school enemies and wanted nothing to do with the other._

 _Despite interrupting Madam Bones, she readily agreed to the use of the potion Barrister Riddly had for him, confirmed by Court Healer Socrates Jones to be both Veritiserum and one of Potion Master Snape's untampered vials._

 _Here is the complete Q &A with Black under the effects of the potion._

 ** _Healer Jones (HJ):_** _"Please state your full name, title, and date of birth."_

 ** _Sirius Black (SB):_** _"Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Born 3 November 1969."_

 _I would like to state my surprise to this answer. Knowing that there is a clause in the Black Family Charter that prevents an Heir or Lord to the House of Black from keeping their title if they are convicted and incarcerated in Azkaban, it came as a shock that he stated that he was the current_ Lord _of House Black. Let's get back to the questioning,_

 ** _HJ:_** _"The potion is working Madam Bones."_

 ** _Madam Bones (MB):_** _"Barrister Riddly, you may start your question."_

 ** _Barrister Riddly (BR):_** _"Thank you, Madam Bones. Lord Black, have you, in the past, been a Death Eater?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"No."_

 ** _BR:_** _"Have you ever supported the Dark Lord Voldemort in any capacity, past present, or in the future?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"No, never."_

 ** _BR:_** _"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"No."_

 ** _BR:_** _"Explain, Lord Black."_

 ** _SB:_** _"I was going to be their Secret Keeper but decided against it. I was James' best friend, and the obvious choice to be the Secret Keeper. We decided that it would be better if I remained a decoy for them, protecting them further. We agreed that Peter Pettigrew should be the Keeper instead. No one would suspect him."_

 ** _BR:_** _"Who else knew that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper and not you?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"James and Lily, of course, and Albus Dumbledore. He cast the spell."_

 _At this point, while everyone else began to discuss this startling new fact, it suddenly became clear as to_ why _Madam Bones excused Dumbledore from participating in this trail. I had glanced up at the man and I was shocked at the look of utter furry that was on that man's face, despite how hard he tried to hide it. I'm sure if I had been close enough to see, I'm sure that his ever-twinkling eyes would have become as hard as steal in his anger. It is still a mystery as to why the Minister had been removed from participation, but his look of horror that Chief Warlock Dumbledore had known that Sirius Black had been innocent and had done nothing to prevent his incarceration, well, it brings to question what exactly is going through the old man's head, and what will be done for his grave negligence of the law._

 ** _MB:_** _"Quite down, quite down! Please continue, Mr. Riddly."_

 ** _BR:_** _"Can you tell us what happened on the night of 31 October 1991, Lord Black."_

 ** _SB:_** _"I went to go check on Peter, but when I got to his hide out, he wasn't there. There were no signs of forced entry or any fights. I became worried and rushed over to Godric's Hollow, hoping that the worse hadn't happened. When I got there, the roof was half gone as if an explosion had occurred. I went in and found James dead in the living room. Then I heard crying and rushed up the stairs. When I got to the nursery, the door was blasted in and Lily was on the ground, dead. I looked at my son in his crib. He was crying and calling for Lily. I went to him and saw that his head was bleeding. I wiped it off and left the demolished room and went outside."_

 ** _BR:_** _"Then what happened?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"When I got out side, I had Harry tucked into my rooms. Hagrid was there and demanded that I hand over my son on Dumbledore's orders. I was so angry and upset. The rat had betrayed our best friends to a mad man. I wanted him to pay for killing him. I handed my little boy over, lending my flying motorcycle to Hagrid, so he could get to Hogwarts faster. I then tracked Peter down."_

 ** _BR:_** _"How long did it take you to find Pettigrew?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"It took me two days before I finally tracked that rat down. I found him in a muggle neighborhood and when he saw me he shouted "How could you Sirius? How could you betray Lily and James?" He then sent a spell at me…I can't remember what it was, it happened so fast. After sending a few spells at each other, he shot a bombarda…"_

 ** _BR:_** _"You remember that spell, but none of the others? Why?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"Yes, because it caused an explosion. He must have hit a gas line because there was no way the rat could cause such an explosion."_

 ** _BR:_** _"What happened next?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"He turned in a rat after cutting off his figure. He disappeared into the drains and escaped that way."_

 ** _BR:_** _"You were found laughing and saying, 'It's all my fault. I killed James and Lily!' Why?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"Because I had been outsmarted and framed by a man that relied mostly on myself, Remus, and James to pass and graduate from Hogwarts. It was my fault. It had been my idea to make Peter their Secret Keeper."_

 ** _BR:_** _"No further questions, Madam Bones."_

 ** _Lucius Malfoy (LM):_** _"I have a question, Madam Bones, if you don't mind."_

 ** _MB:_** _"Of course, Lord Malfoy."_

 ** _LM:_** _"Lord Black, twice in your statement you have referred to Harry Potter being your son. Can you explain that for us?"_

 ** _SB:_** _"When Harry was born, I blood-adopted Harry, with the blessing of James and Lily, and made him my son and heir."_

 ** _LM:_** _"Thank you, Lord Black. That was all, Madam Bones."_

 _After the end of the questioning, Black was given the antidote, and Madam Bones provided additional evidence to the innocence of Lord Black (see next article for further evidence provided). Once the Wizengamont looked over the documents that Madam Bones had passed to them, Madam Longbottom, Regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, informed the court that there would be no need to deliberate and called for a vote. Once the Wizengamont had agreed to proceed with just a vote, it was quite obvious what the outcome was. Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, father to the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, was found unanimously innocent of all charges. He would be paid restitution of 1 million Galleons and back pay for the ten years he would have been an auror had it not been for his unlawful incarceration._

* * *

 _ **The Potter Wills Revealed and where was Albus Dumbledore when** **Harry Potter was being Abused?**  
By Special Correspondent, Investigative Journalist: Weston Weathersby_

 _As I stated in my earlier article about the innocence of Sirius Black, more evidence that verified his innocence was presented to the Wizengamont. I, my dear readers, was able to obtain copies of those documents and I am now giving you that evidence as well as a few interviews with the Wizengamont._

 _First, I would like to inform you that it came to me that Albus Dumbledore was the one that originally had the Wills of the Potters sealed before they were read. It was by lucky happenstance that Heir Potter-Black was able to unseal the documents while at Gringotts earlier today._

 _Before I reveal the contents of the Wills, let me recount Madam Bones introducing the evidence._

 ** _Madam Bones:_** _"Now, at this time, I would like to state that the reason this trial is happening is because I was requested to attend a meeting at Gringotts. When I got there, I was asked to be a witness to the reading of the Wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter._

 _"As you can all see, Albus Dumbledore was a witness to these will, he was also the one that had them sealed before they could be read. Also, in the Wills, it states that Peter Pettigrew was a rat animagus and their Secret Keeper, Lord Black acting a decoy. It also states who was supposed to gain custody of the Potter Heir upon their deaths. First, being Lord Black, followed by Remus Lupin, Lord and Lady Longbottom, and myself. Knowing that Heir Potter did not go to Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, Lord and Lady Longbottom, Severus Snape, or myself, it brings to question, where exactly has Heir Potter been these last ten years?"_

 _"If you look closely, it is stated in both of the Wills that Heir Potter was never to go to his mother's Muggle family. Having just met Heir Potter this afternoon at Gringotts, and learning that he has, indeed, been living with his muggle relatives, begs the question of why he was sent there, clearly against his parent's wishes. Upon the request of Heir Potter's current wizarding and muggle guardian, Mr. Tony Stark, Heir Potter was given a diagnostic test. Now, as you can see from those results, it is quite obvious that the late Lord and Lady Potter had good reason for not wanting their son to be sent to Lady Potter's sister."_

 _Let me cut this down a bit as I know that this is a lot of information to adjust to. First, Albus Dumbledore knew that Sirius Black was innocent. Next, he sealed the Potter's Wills, then he clearly went against those very same documents, the last wishes of heroes, James and Lily Potter, and placed their only son with muggles, muggles that they did not want their son going too._

 _Having looked at Heir Potter-Black's diagnostic test, curtesy of Gringotts, there was very good reason they didn't want him sent there to grow up. So, what exactly was Dumbledore hoping to achieve by going to such lengths in an obvious bid to control the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who survived because his parents fought and died so that he may live?_

 _Here is a copy of Lily Potter's Will. In this article, I'll only be doing the one as she was the last to have tragically died that fateful Halloween, though never fear, the Last Will of the late Lord Potter will be placed at the end of this article._

Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter

I, Lily May Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, being of sound mind, not acting under duress or undue influence, and fully understanding the nature and extent of all my property and of this disposition thereof, do hereby make, publish, and declare this document to be my Last Will and Testament, and hereby revoke any and all other wills and codicils heretofore made by me.

If my husband, James Charlus Potter, should survive my, I bequeath my personal vaults and ask him to raise our son, Hadrian James Potter-Black, to the best of his abilities and ask that you don't turn him into the bully that you once were.

To my son, Hadrian James Potter-Black, I leave you all my love my sweet, sweet boy. I'm so sorry I've left you. Grow up strong and happy with your daddy, papa Paddy and Uncle Moony.

To Severus Snape, know that I love you and that I'm so very sorry for the way I treated you after our 5th year. I ask you to forgive me but know that I understand if you cannot. I leave you my potion journals and I hope you can make use of my notes.

If both James and I have passed on, then we have been betrayed. Our Secret Keeper was never Sirius. He was to be our decoy. The true Keeper was Peter Pettigrew and an animagus. His for was that of a common rat.

Our son is to go into the care of his sworn godfather, and blood-adopted father, Sirius Black. If he is for whatever reason, unable to care for Harry then he is to go into the custody of the following people, in this order:

Remus J Lupin  
Alice and Frank Longbottom  
Amelia Bones  
Severus Snape

Harry is to never, I repeat, never to go to my muggle sister Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley. They are the worst sort of muggles imaginable and detest magic and everything associated with it.

This LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT was signed on this 16 October 1991. Thereupon, at my request, in my presence, and in the presence of these persons, have hereunto subscribed our names as attesting witnesses thereto.

 **Signed:  
** Lily May Potter

 **Witnesses:  
** Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore **  
**Francis August Longbottom  
Bloodaxe – Potter Account Manager

 _I can assure you all, that the contents of both Wills contain the same thing with only a few differences. The main point is the fact that their Wills clearly state that Young Harry Potter was to go to others and never to his muggle aunt and uncle._

 _Next, I will provide you with Heir Potter-Blacks diagnostic results. I must warn you, readers, that what you will learn will be horrifying. Our young savior was horribly abused, and nothing was done to stop it. It has been discovered that it had been Albus Dumbledore that left the boy, only 15 months old, on the door step of the Dursley's on the very cold night of 1 November 1991. Alas, here are the results, for they are truly appalling._

 **Injuries**  
Broken left arm – 3 times (1996, 1998, 1999)  
Broken right arm – (1995)  
4 broken ribs total – (1996, 1997, 2000)  
Skull fracture – (1996)  
Crushed fingers of right hand (1996)  
Broken left leg – 2 times (1996, 1999)  
Broken right ankle – (1996)  
Shattered right knee – (1996)  
Burns – hands, arms, torso, and back (over a period of 6 years)  
Scars – back and chest (over a period of 6 years)  
Concussion – 5 total (1995, 1996, 1998, 1999, 2001)  
Severe anal tears – (over a period of 5 years)  
Various internal injuries – (over a period of 5 years)  
Severely malnourished  
Vitamin deficiency  
Anemia  
Stunted growth  
Calcium deficiency  
Osteoporosis-Osteopenia  
 **Potions and Spells  
** Blood Glamour – placed by Albus Dumbledore (November 1, 1991) **  
**Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore (November 1, 1991-2001) **  
**Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore (July 28, 2001) **  
**Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore (every year on July 31 except 2001) **  
**Confundus Charm  
Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon and Petunia Dursley – administered by Albus Dumbledore (November 1, 1991)  
Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 48 times)

 _For those of you who are unaware of what Osteoporosis-Osteopenia is, it is a muggle disease that affects your bones. In this case, in children rather than adults. Luckily for Heir Potter-Black, he will be cured after taking a strict potion regimen. From my understanding, a majority of Heir Potter-Black's test results have been omitted for the sake of the boy. It is completely understanding as to why this is done. Just these results are enough for any parent to hold their child or children close to them in horror. After reporting this to all of you, I myself plan to do that the moment I return home._

 _I was able to stop Madam Longbottom on her way out of the room, no doubt on her way home to her grandson, Neville. I had asked her what her thoughts were on the trial and the shocking evidence that had been provided. She had this to say: "I was utterly horrified that Albus could do such a thing. It's a grievous miscarriage of justice, and I for one plan to make sure justice comes for Little Harry."_

 _I also had the chance to speak to Lord Lucius Malfoy. His thoughts were along those of Madam Longbottom's, but perhaps a bit more detailed. "If it had been Draco and our Wills had been so blatantly ignored as the Potter's were, I would have come back from the dead and hung him in Argus Filtch's Dungeons by his toenails! It is a travesty what was done to the boy and I wouldn't want to wish it on my worse enemy's son, let alone my own. Albus Dumbledore has a lot to answer for, and I'll be at the front of the line demanding those answers. When the next Wizengamont meeting is upon us, changes will be made!" and with that said, Lucius Malfoy left the court room in a flurry of robes and righteous indignation._

 _I truly hope that the new guardian of one Harry Potter-Black will love him as he should be loved and that he is in good hands until his father is deemed well enough to regain the custody of his son. I want to wish both Lord Black and Heir Potter-Black the best of luck in the future and that they are able to get the answers to all the unanswered questions that I am sure all of Wizarding Britain are most likely asking for._

* * *

 **Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley**  
 **July 31, 2001 – Dinner Time**

Harry, Catlin, Tony, Severus, and Loki had just sat down for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron when the owls started to swoop in, all carrying a Special Evening Edition of the _Daily Profit_. Three copies fell on to their table, a picture of Sirius with Lawrence Riddly and Madam Bones as they were leaving the court room. Sirius had a grin and Madam Bones looked to be chuckling, but the best part of the moving photograph was that of Albus Dumbledore trying to make his way to Sirius through all the people, a look of barely controlled anger and frustration.

"So that's Dumbledore, then," Tony said, pointing to the old fool in the photo.

"Yes, I may just have to frame this photo just for the look of lost control on his face. He will not be pleased when he sees this picture. I would love to be a fly on that wall." Severus said.

"That's the man that left me with the Dursley's? He looks… _ancient_!" Harry said with a scowl, "How could a man that old run a school or be Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, whatever that is, and not be senile?"

"A good question, Young Padawan," Tony said, only for Harry and Severus to look at him like he was crazy.

"Padawan?" they asked in unison.

Catlin giggled while Loki just rolled his eyes and opened the paper to read it. "It's a Star Wars reference. Don't worry, I'll have JARVIS play it for you. We'll have to have a Star Wars Marathon Dad!" she said with excitement, "Oh! Maybe we can do it when the Malfoy's and Sirius come visit!"

Tony laughed and scratched her head, "Of course, if that's what you want Kid."

"I've heard of Star Wars, but I've never got to watch it," Harry said, looking away.

"Not to worry, Hadrian, you will get to see and do whatever you like these next few weeks, or I'm not a god." Loki told him, not looking up from the paper. "This reporter, I like him."

"Oh, who is it?" Severus asked as he picked up one of the two remaining copies of the _Daily Profit_.

"Winston Weathersby." Loki said.

"What does he say?" Harry asked.

"Looks like he is on yours and your dad's side, Harry," Tony said.

"Really?"

"Yes," Severus said, "He paints a bad picture for Dumbledore. I hope he doesn't suspect me as the one that took you to Gringotts."

"Why?" Catlin asked.

"Because I would be out of a job and in Azkaban before you could say 'Dark Lord'," he said bitterly. "That man has far too much control, and unfortunately, he has more control over me than I care to admit."

"I've got the best lawyers a man could want, both magical and not," Tony said, "I'll hook you up, probably with someone other than Riddly. Good guy, Riddly, but he is already attached to Sirius and if you don't want to be associated with him, so the old coot doesn't see your involvement, it would be the best way."

"We will see. He doesn't know that I'm the one to go and escort Harry, he believes I'm with the Malfoy's seeing as Draco is my godson and will be starting Hogwarts this September." Severus answered.

"Then he may not connect the two, at least not yet." Tony said with a nod.

"I will have to look at that mark tomorrow so that we can, perhaps, remove it. If we're unable to do that, we may have to change the properties of it so that its more of a help than a hindrance and to allow it to move to somewhere else, other than your forearm," Loki said, turning the page in the paper.

"You think you can do that?" Severus asked.

"Yes, with Catlin's help, and maybe even Harry's," Loki told him.

"Why their help?" Tony asked, "They're just kids."

"Kids who have been touched by Death himself, Tony." Loki said, glancing at him as he picked up his cup of tea. "They will be able to bypass things that I am unable to. If they are unable to help, we can always ask Hela; she may know of a way to do so, being the Goddess of the Underworld and all."

"He says that Catlin and I should be able to if we use Parseltongue," Harry told them, making Severus stare at him in shock.

"How…your companion…it's Death isn't it." Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Your to be family one day, its only right that you know, just don't tell Paddy or Uncle Moony yet, they are liable to freak out."

Severus could only nod in acceptance.

"Well, it looks like the British Wizards are now aware of your father's innocence," Loki said. "Finish your dinners and take your potions, Hadrian, then it off to bed for the both of you. You've both had a long day, especially you Hadrian, and I expect tomorrow to be just as hectic." Loki told them. With that, Catlin and Harry quickly finished their dinner before heading up to their rooms to shower and change, and for Harry, to take his needed potions.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	20. Damn That Boy!

**Chapter Summary: Dumbledore shows his true colors and what will Hogwarts do?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the Avengers/Iron Man!**

 **UPDATED: 10/13/18**

* * *

 **Damn That Boy!**

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts  
August 1, 2001 – Morning after Trial**

After the whirlwind trial of Sirius Black, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was incensed! He was currently in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where his magic was lashing out. All around the oval room, if someone was there to see, and as it so happened, there were dozens of portraits of previous Hogwarts Headmasters and Mistresses, books and papers were flying around the room. Little silver objects breaking in their places on the shelves around the room. A bird that looked like flames squawked and burst into actual flames to get away from the incensed man.

"How dare that man get a trial! When I get my hands on the fool that managed to get Black a trail, I will wring his neck!" Dumbledore spat in fury, "And that boy! Whoever took him to Gringotts will wish they were dead when I get my hands on them!"

The portraits around the office looked at each other in horror. How could this man be Headmaster of a school full of children? One portrait in particular, Armando Dippit, found himself truly regretting making this old coot headmaster after he retired. If he could turn time back far enough, he would have never allowed it. Albus Dumbledore was not the man he had thought he was!

After throwing his tantrum, Dumbledore gathered his wits about him, covering his anger with his benign grandfatherly façade. It was time to head to the Great Hall and hope there were no other articles that painted him in a poor light like the two the night before. It just would not do to have the public question his actions. He had many plans, some he would have to reevaluate before enacting them.

Swishing his wand around the room, everything was put back in order. Papers stacked neatly in the air before settling back on his desk. The books that had fallen off their shelves quickly replaced themselves, and the little trinkets that lay in several pieces, repaired themselves as if they had never shattered in the first place. With a nod of satisfaction, the evidence of his fury vanishing, Dumbledore turned on his heal and made his way out of his office and down to the Great Hall; he would have to speak to Minerva about the Potter brat and to see who it was that took him to Diagon Alley the day before.

Once he reached the Hall, Albus made his way to the throne like chair in the center of the Head Table. He was the ruler of this domain, and he refused to give up this seat of power for anybody. Once he was seated, he tapped the table with his wand, signaling the house elves to send him his breakfast. He then looked down the table at the teachers that remained at Hogwarts for the summer. To his left sat Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House, and next to her sat Poppy Pomfrey, the Medi-witch in charge of the Hogwarts infirmary. On his right, sat Filius Flitwick, Dueling and Charms Master, the Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House, and finally Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House.

The only ones missing were Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper, Sybil Trelawney, Divinations Professor and fraud of a Seer. He had had to Imperious the mad drunk to get her to give him the prophecy he needed to be able to be rid of the Potter's and the Longbottom's. It was a tragedy that Augusta Longbottom hadn't been there when the Lestrange's attacked Alice and Frank. There had gone his chance of controlling the Longbottom Heir along with the Potter brat. The last that was missing from the breakfast table was Severus Snape, resident Potion Master, the Potion Professor and Head of Slytherin House. He was off playing godfather to his Death Eater-to-be godson, Draco Malfoy, son of the vile Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

With a sigh, Dumbledore dug into his hot English Breakfast and his lemon tea, only to be interrupted by the swooshing of wings as the owls arrived with the morning Prophet. Setting his fork down, he took the rolled-up paper off the table where it landed, only just missing his lovely tea. Hoping against hope that there would be no more unwanted articles, Dumbledore proceeded to read the front page, only to choke, barely concealing it with a throat clearing, at the headline.

 _ **Who is Tony Stark?**  
By Muggle Correspondent: Betty Belby_

 _After the shocking revelations of Sirius Black's trial and innocence, I took it upon myself to investigate who Tony Stark, current guardian of Heir Harry Potter-Black, is and what his connection to our Savior is._

 _First, I had to go out and find everything I could on this mysterious Tony Stark, and what I found was truly shocking. Born Anthony Edward Stark, aged 31, he is the second son of Muggle Businessman, Howard Stark, who was the man behind the Muggle experiment known as the Super Soldier Program during the Muggle World War II, known to us as the Grindlewald War, and Maria Stark. At the age of 21, "Tony" Stark tragically lost his parents in a car accident. He then took over the family company, Stark Enterprises._

 _At the age of 27, Stark took in his only niece, Catlin Stark, daughter of his estranged brother Jonathan and his wife Clare after she suffered a tragic accident that put her in the hospital where she stayed for three weeks in a coma. Only two years later, Stark adopted her, making her his heir to the Stark Empire._

 _After learning that his niece turned daughter was a witch at the age of seven, Stark created a department in his company called Cat's Research, named after his daughter. Now, it took me several hours last night to learn exactly what Cat's Research did, but once I found out, I was truly shocked, as I'm sure you will be as well._

 _Stark had registered this department with the Magical Congress of America, MACUSA, stating that it was a research department that would be looking into ways where magic and Muggle technology could somehow be combined to work together._

 _As we all know, magic and technology tend to react badly with each other, so by having someone as intelligent as Mr. Stark spearheading such a venter, well, MACUSA could hardly say no. With the full support and blessings of MACUSA, Stark then began to hire any Muggleborn witch or wizard and squibs that were without a job, but wanting to continue to work with Magic, to start researching and producing products that worked within magical households._

 _At this time, Cat's Research has patented a total of 38 inventions that work in magic saturated areas. Some of these would be the Muggle telly, mobile phones, and computers. With these patents as well as the rest of the company's product income, Stark Enterprises has a net worth of $50.6 billion. If that were in Galleons, Stark Enterprises would be worth ʛ10,457,910,750, making him one of the wealthiest Muggles in the United States of America._

 _With that aside, how was it that Tony Stark managed to gain custody of Heir Potter-Black? Well, fear not, I have discovered the connection thanks to my source at Gringotts. It would seem that Harry Potter-Black and Catlin Stark are distant cousins. Yes, you read that right, they are cousins. I'm sure your all asking how that could be, seeing that Lily Potter only had a sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans._

 _It would seem that Lily Potter's father's father, her grandfather, Richard, had a younger brother, Robert, who moved to the Colonies. While in the Colonies, Robert Evans married Elizabeth Evans nee Thompson. They had a daughter, also named Elizabeth, who then married our very own Lord Loki Silvertongue. They had a daughter named Clare who was adopted by the Michaelson family, Catlin Stark's mother, and married Jonathan Stark, eldest son of Howard and Maria, and brother of Tony Stark._

 _As for the British Evanses, Richard Evans married Iris Holmes. They had a son, again named Richard, who marred Rosemary whose daughter is Heir Potter-Black's mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. With this biological connection through his daughter Catlin, Mr. Stark was able to remove magical custody from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as well as Muggle custody from Petunia Dursley and her husband._

 _I would also like to state that between the Stark net worth and the Silvertongue fortune, Heiress Stark-Silvertongue will stand to inherit a little over ʛ143.3 billion, making her one of the wealthiest, if not_ the _wealthiest, witch in Magical Britain. Heir Potter-Black will inherit about ʛ4.9 billion plus any other inheritances he will receive upon his 17th birthday. Of course, this is not including his liquid assets that could equal or surpass his monetary wealth._

 _With all this said, it seems that Heir Potter-Black will be well taken care of, and it makes one wonder if it was the Potter fortune and other assets that Dumbledore wanted to control, or if he wanted to mold our Savior into his personal weapon to use against You-Know-Who._

 _The questions keep coming as to the motivations behind Dumbledore's actions in regard to Harry Potter-Black, but I can assure you that I am truly grateful that he has been taken from such horrible relatives and that he is once again reunited with his father, Lord Sirius Black. I would like, on behalf of the Daily Prophet, to extend our most sincere apologies for the many years of unlawful imprisonment you have suffered and hope for nothing but the best of luck to you and your son._

* * *

Unable to contain his anger, Dumbledore forgot to question Minerva about who it was that escorted Potter to Diagon Alley and, from there, to Gringotts. Dumbledore snarled and threw the Prophet onto the table and stalked out of the Great Hall, heedless to the shattering of crystal goblets and shaking windows.

 _"How dare that woman make such insinuations, no matter how right she was, about him! Damn that boy for getting an inheritance test. I wanted him to be ignorant of his place in the wizarding world, and now he is out of my control! I will have to find a way to discredit both Stark and that damned mutt, Black! Damn them all to Hades!"_ Dumbledore thought furiously to himself, unaware that he was muttering his thoughts aloud.

As he walked down the hallway back to his office, he failed to notice the suits of armor that lined the walls quivering from his oppressive magic or the portraits that were running frame to frame, informing the other portraits in the ancient castle, of the things that he was muttering under his breath, shocked that the man they all had once admired for his defeat of Grindlewald, was finally showing the kind of man he really was.

Hogwarts, herself, was appalled that such a man had become her headmaster. She could barely wait for her heirs to return to her walls so that she could give them control of her wards. Perhaps once that was done, things would change, and Albus-to-many-names-Dumbledore could have the power he now retains stripped from him. She couldn't keep the giddiness from showing in her magic that made the Castle what it was from showing at the thought of the painful and merciless fall from power that would come upon an unsuspecting headmaster.

Hogwarts stretched her wards to the very edges of the castle grounds, awakening the ancient guardians and informing them of the happenings of the last two days. She would no longer tolerate a man such as he to remain as headmaster of her school. Once they were informed, Hogwarts then turned her magic inwards and touched each of the hidden rooms of her founders. They needed to be informed of the dangerous plans the corrupted headmaster had in store for the incoming first years and that their true heirs would soon return.

No more shall she remain silent. No more would she let Dumbledore continue to corrupt her school and the true plans the Hogwarts Four had for their school. She will not let it continue! Dumbledore's time as headmaster was short, and he had no idea what was instore for him. Once the portraits of the founders where awake, she again passed on the news of the last two days, plus every memory she possessed since the last time they had been awake. To say they were displeased was but an understatement.

* * *

 **Well, a sentient Hogwarts wasn't in the plans, but its the way my muse took me as I wrote. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **Please read and review!**


	21. The Fate of Bloodaxe

**Chapter Summary: I think the title of the chapter says it all...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **A/N: This little chapter was inspired by Reader-anonymous-writer's comment, or rather part of it: "Bloodaxe should not have been condemned without a trial. Dumbledore might have leverage over Bloodaxe's family. Or Sirius Black (or Potters) might have insulted Bloodaxe. Whatever. Give Bloodaxe a trial. Make sure that Dumbledore cannot hoodwink another goblin like this." So, I want to say thank you! I really liked your suggestion and went with it. It is shorter than my other chapters, but I think it works out well.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **UPDATED: 10/13/18**

* * *

 **The Fate of Bloodaxe**

 **Dungeon Cells, Gringotts  
August 1, 2001**

~*Bloodaxe's POV*~

Bloodaxe sat in his cell, knowing that death awaited him. If it was easy to go back in time with the knowledge he now held, he would most certainly change how his life has gone. Goblins, as a race, are bloodthirsty, war-like, greedy creatures. They would do anything to make a profit or spill the blood of their enemies, but what wasn't known was the fact that when it came to their families, their mates and children, they would do the most despicable thing they could possibly do, despite their honor, to protect them and keep them safe.

His King's snarled words from the day before continued to ring in his ears, even hours after the fact, _"Take him to the cells. He will be executed on the 'morrow and we will feast on his bones!"_ Bloodaxe shuddered even as he thought of the fate of his darling mate and his young children, children that have yet to taste blood. He hoped that whatever curse Dumbledore cast on his family would be discovered before it was too late.

"Traitor! On your feet, we're to take you before the King!" a guard called, a long spear in his hand, a shield in the opposite. He wore a helm with the King's crest, and armor of the finest goblin craftsmanship.

He stood on shaky feet, fear nearly overwhelming him. He knew his silence would be his downfall, but he could think of nothing but his family and their fate. "My Mate…will she be there? My children?" he asked, knowing that the guard would only sneer at him and ignore his inquiry.

"Our King has demanded all Goblins be present. You bring shame to our clan, Traitor." Was the only reply.

They marched down to King Ragnar's throne room, one in armor, the other in shackles. Once they arrived, the guard motioned those at the door to allow them entrance. Bloodaxe, knowing his beloved mate would be there, refused to look up in his shame. If only he could change the past!

~*Ragnar's POV*~

Ragnar sighed as he sat upon his throne, waiting for Bloodaxe to be escorted to him. The entirety of the London Gringotts Goblin Clan, except those still on their mother's breast, were present. This was the first execution they have had in decades, and he could hardly believe it was happening.

After having slept on everything that had happened the day before, and having spoken to his mate, he felt that perhaps there was more going on than what there appeared to be. So, instead of the normal immediate execution, Ragnar had delayed it and insisted on a trial of sorts, perhaps knowing that Albus Dumbledore was behind a great many things, he was behind this as well.

The grand doors opened then, and all heads turned as the traitor was escorted before him by an armed guard. "The prisoner, my King," the guard intoned, shoving the shackled goblin to the floor before him.

With another, well-hidden sigh, Ragnar stood and stepped closer, "Stand, Traitor," he ordered, then watched the nearly broken goblin stand.

"My King, my life is yours to do as you wish. I am a traitor, death is what I deserve." Bloodaxe said, resignation in his gravelly voice.

Ragnar blinked, he had presided over many executions in his long years, but never has a prisoner ever behaved like this. The resignation, the brokenness, his pride nowhere to be seen…surely Dumbledore is behind this. "Tell me, is Albus Dumbledore behind your treasonous acts?" he asked, waiting.

He watched as Bloodaxe looked up at him, startled, and a great deal of fear written on his face, in his eyes. He watched as the goblin before him tried to speak but could not. He narrowed his eyes as he took in each little, insignificant reaction passed across his face at the question asked of him.

"Yes, I can see it on your face, in your eyes. Dumbledore threatened you," he said, resigned to the fact that he has temporarily lost on of his best account managers.

"Not I, my King," Bloodaxe answered, "my mate and our children..." he choked for a moment before continuing, "He has prevented me of speaking of it, my King."

Ragnar snarled in absolute anger. _That man! When I get my hands on that bastard, I will make him suffer for all the wrongs he has made. To threaten a goblin's family!_ He turned away from his people as he tried to compose his anger. He could hear them whispering back and forth at the atrocity Dumbledore has committed to one of their own. Just like him, he could not blame Bloodaxe for his actions with his family at stake.

"Release him from his restraints," Ragnar ordered as he turned back around, "Gather your family, Bloodaxe, and report immediately to the Healing Chambers. You are hereby suspended from your current position as an Account Manager. You will not have access to any High Priority accounts until further notice. You will be regulated to the carts going to minor accounts only, understood?"

Bloodaxe nodded, rubbing his wrists, "I will do as you command my King. You have shown mercy where you could have just as easily killed me for my actions. I am in your debt."

"Go! Before I change my mind!" Ragnar said, anger still in his voice.

Bloodaxe bowed low before straightening and looking for his beloved mate. Finding her with their children gathered around her, he hurried over and quickly ushered them from the throne room and towards the Healing Chambers.

~*Bloodaxe's POV*~

Bloodaxe felt relief beyond imagination. He quickly located his mate and children before rushing them to the Healing Chambers. "Come, quickly, before he realizes what's happened!" he urged them.

They we nearly to the Chamber doors when he heard a cry of pain. Skidding to a halt at the sound of his mate calling his name, Bloodaxe turned and watched in horror as his youngest convulsed on the floor, screaming in pain. _No! They were so close!_

The sound of the Chamber doors opening didn't faze him as he watched as, one by one his family fell to the floor, screaming and withering on the floor. He fell to his knees in anguish and horror, there was nothing he could do but to beg the gods for mercy. He was numb as the healers rushed passed him and to his beloved family, shouting orders and taking them quickly into the Chamber.

He was alone, sitting there on his knees, tears of fear and anguish running down his face. He jumped as he felt a hand come down on his shoulder, "There is nothing else we can do, Bloodaxe, but to wait for the healers to do their work. I am truly sorry that I hadn't thought of this possibility last night, or I would have done something to prevent this. You have my greatest apologies."

Bloodaxe looked up at his King, unashamed of his current behavior, "My King, if I…if I could have told you when…when you called for m…me yesterday, I…would have."

"I know, and for that I have failed you. You have my greatest sympathies in this, Bloodaxe. Come, let us get you cleaned up before you go to the Chambers yourself," his King said, helping him to his feet and leading him to a room near the Chamber his beloved mate and children were.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	22. Wyvernfield Magical District

**Chapter Summary:** **Shopping for supplies and finding familiars**

 ** _§..._ _Parseltongue..._ _§_**

 ** _µ..._ _Familiar Bond..._ _µ_**

 **UPDATED: 10/30/18**

* * *

 **Wyvernfield Magical District**

 **Elysian Park, Los Angeles  
August 12, 2001**

"Wicked!" exclaimed Draco when they stepped into Wyvernfield for the very first time, "This is so different from Diagon!"

"I would hope so!" Tony said with a chuckle, "First, this is America, and second, we're not in the Middle Ages like you lot in Britain."

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?" drawled Severus.

"Nothing, just that you guys across the pond are behind the times is all." Tony said. "Alright, where to first? Guests get to choose this time."

"Bookstore?" Narcissa asked curiously. "I'm interested to see what books they have here that Flourish and Blott's doesn't have."

"Oh! I love the bookstore here! There are so many different books on different topics that I know I didn't see when we were in Diagon!" Catlin said, bouncing on her toes, "Can we go there, Dad? Please!"

"If everyone is in agreement, Little Cat," Loki said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

With a quick glance around, it was obvious by the many nods, that the bookstore was to be their first stop. "I would like to put in a request to head to the Apothecary next. I would like to make sure that these three have the best possible ingredients that they will need for Potions." Severus stated.

"That and to get as many ingredients as you can that aren't in Britain," Lucius said with a chuckle.

"Well of course, Lucius. It would be a wasted trip if I didn't take advantage," was the reply as Severus moved over to Catlin, "Come, Catlin, show me where this bookstore is, I hope to find new books for my collection," and the two went on their way, Catlin skipping next to her mate.

By the time lunch came, the group had managed to hit _The Pestle and Mortar_ for potion ingredients, _Pandora's Pandemonium_ for all their school books, plus many more, and _Silver Hunt Menagerie_ so that Draco, Harry, and Catlin could find a familiar, and boy did they find them!

Harry had found his first, bypassing all the other animals – owls, cats, crupes, and many others – and straight to the back of the store where he had been hearing voices. Here, Harry came upon an asp.

 _§Ssstupid humansss. Alwaysss ssstaring and hitting the glasss…§_

 _§Escussse me…are you having trouble here_?§ Harry asked, walking up to the snake that he thought spoke, an Asp according to the label.

 _§A Ssspeaker…I haven't ssspoken to a ssspeaker in many, many yearsss…§_ the asp said, lifting its head in curiosity, _§I am tired of all the poking and ssstaring. I wisssh to be free of thisss place.§_

 _§What isss your name?§_ Harry asked.

 _§Sssarabi, Ssspeaker.§_

 _§I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Would you like to come home with me, Sssarabi? My sssissster and her grandfather also ssspeak.§_ Harry said, moving closer to the habitat that held the asp.

Before Sarabi could reply, they were interrupted, "What have you found here Harry?" Loki asked.

Glancing up at Loki and then back to Sarabi, Harry said, _§I found Sssarabi here complaining about usss humansss. I've asssked her if ssshe wissshed to come home with me.§_

 _§An Egyptian Cobra…A good choice Young Harry.§_ Loki replied, getting a better look, _§Hello Sssarabi, I am Loki. It isss truly a pleasssure to meet sssuch a nobal sssnake sssuch asss yourssself.§_

 _§You were not wrong, Young Ssspeaker. To be able to ssspeak to othersss will be far better than ssstaying here. Yesss, I will come with you,§_ Sarabi said, looking intently at Harry.

 _§Will you be my familiar, Sssarabi?§_ Harry asked nervously.

 _§I would be honored, Ssspeaker.§_

With that said, Harry stood on his toes and removed the lid before reaching in and letting Sarabi climb his arm. Once she was settled on his shoulders, he grinned up at Loki. "Do you think Tony will let me keep her?"

"If she is to be your familiar, he will have no choice but to let you. One cannot separate and wizard from their familiar. It is a bond that goes deep into the minds of those who have it." Loki explained, "Besides, I am as much a speaker as you are. Sarabi will not be a danger to the others, though I am curious as to how Catlin will react." Harry laughed at that as they moved toward the others.

Catlin was the next to find her familiar. With her inheritance, it was no surprise that she made her way over to the felines that inhabited the shop. She felt at home around so many felines. There were kneazles and no-maj cats. There were even kittens that would grow up to be big cats, such as jaguars, panthers, lions, and the like.

Dancing from enclosure to enclosure, following her instincts, Catlin finally came upon an enclosure filled with kittens. Sitting down, she cocked her head to the side, and waited. Her familiar was one of these, but she was unsure as to which one. She closed her eyes and let her magic reach out. Catlin sat like that for several minutes before she heard a loud _"Meeow!"_ though it sounded much closer to that of a roar than that of a meow.

Opening her eyes, Catlin spotted a kitten, black as night with yellow-green eyes standing on its back paws against the enclosure wall. "Hello there," she cooed as she moved closer and got on her knees. "Do you want to come home with me?"

"I see you've found yourself a panther kitten," a voice said from beside her.

Catlin jumped and looked beside her, "Severus! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"I apologize, Little Mate," he said with a chuckle, "that was not my intention."

"It's ok," she looked back at the kitten, "It's a panther?" she asked.

"Yes, a magical one if I'm not mistaken. Do you see its eyes?" he asked, continuing once she nodded, "Once they form the familiar bond, their eyes will become the color of their human partner. This one has felt your magic and has started the bond."

Catlin grinned up at her mate and then stood. Once standing, she was able to bend down over the enclosure wall and pick up the kitten. Once the kitten was in her arms, it began to purr before biting her hand.

"Ouch!" she cried out, looking at Severus, before she looked back at her hand where the kitten began to lick the bite it made. Catlin watched as the bite healed and jumped when she heard;

 _µI'm sorry, it was the only way I would be able to speak to you.µ_

"I can hear you!" she said in awe.

"That's because it completed the familiar's bond. You'll be able to hear it speak in your mind. Go one, ask it for its name so that we may call it by that instead of by 'it'." Severus said.

Before Catlin could ask, a thought ran through her head, _µI am Jupiter.µ_

Smiling, she replied, "Hello Jupiter, I'm Catlin and I'm a neko. This is my mate, well, one of my mates, Severus."

Jupiter moved in her arms so that he could see better and looked at Severus, _µHe smells worthy of my human.µ_

"Does he approve of me?" Severus asked with an arched brow.

Giggling, Catlin nodded and said, "He said that you 'smell worthy'."

"Hey, Little Cat!" Tony said as he stepped up next to his daughter, "Who's the fur ball?" he asked.

"This is Jupiter and he's a panther, so be nice!" she admonished. "Jupiter, this is my dad, Tony."

Jupiter looked at Tony before curling in his humans arms and stating, _µI am tired.µ_

"A panther? Well, I'm sure he'll get along with Harry's cobra, Sarabi," Tony said, "At least I hope they will. Come on, love, let's go find the Malfoy's." With that, the three, plus Jupiter, headed towards where Tony last say the Malfoy's.

Draco was having a hard time trying to find his familiar, that is until he came across a Great Horned Owl that promptly landed on his shoulder the moment he stepped into the owl enclosure.

Draco stopped, startled by the sudden weight on his shoulder. He looked at the owl in awe, with its tiger-like stripes. It tilted its head and gave a hoot before nibbling on his ear. "Uh…hello?" he said in an un-Malfoy like manner.

"A great choice, Draco," came his father's pleased voice. "A great Horned Owl will be a faithful familiar and a way to enable you to send letters from school."

"Your father's right, Dragon," came his mother, "What will you name him?"

"I didn't choose him, "Draco told his parents, "He landed on my shoulder when I came in. I think he chose me."

"Even better, my son," Lucius stated with a proud look in his eye.

"I think I'll name him Tigerwing, because he reminds of a tiger with his strips," Draco states. The newly named Tigerwing hooted in approval and nipped at his ear a bit harder than before, causing it to bleed.

After lapping up the drop of blood that welled up, Tigerwing says, _µIt is a good name, my human.µ_

Draco stared at Tigerwing and grinned, "I'm glad you approve," he then looked at his parents and said with excitement, "He completed the familiar bond!"

"Wonderful. Now that that is done, let us find the others," Narcissa said with a smile.

They headed back to the main room of the _Menagerie_ and found the others at the front desk, waiting for them to purchase the children's familiars. Once the galleons were exchanged, they headed back out to the street, all ready for some lunch.

Once they were seated at a table in _The Whispering Stag_ , and after Loki took the familiars back to Tony's so that they could continue their shopping, Severus spoke up, asking, "What else do we have left to do?"

"Well, they will need their uniforms as well as their wands, parchment and ink, as well as other equipment needed. I would like to suggest that they all get wand holsters to hold their wands. It would be the proper thing to do and far easier to duel when its needed." Narcissa said as she perused to menu. "Hmm, this menu has a great variety of dishes, it will be difficult to choose."

"I would suggest getting the wands last as that will take time. We will get the rest of their equipment, then their uniforms and wizarding wardrobe for Catlin and Harry, and then their wands," Severus stated.

"Sounds good to me. What do you think, kid?" Tony asked Catlin.

"I don't care as long as I get something to eat soon! I'm hungry!" she said, grinning as the others laughed.

"Alright, alright, food first then we finish shopping." With that said, they quickly ordered and went about enjoying a long lunch before they tackled the rest of their shopping.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I'm aware that Jupiter isn't that great of a name for a panther, but a friend of mine just got the cutest kitten that he named Jupiter, and he is a Harry Potter fan himself, so I named Catlin's Familiar ofter his kitten.**

 **Please read and review, and if you haven't yet, go take a look at my other story, _Draco's Saving Grace from his Devastating Past._**


	23. Kingston's Custom Wands

**Chapter** **Summary: Catlin, Harry, and Draco go to have their wands crafted...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers**

 **UPDATED: 10/30/18**

* * *

 **Kingston's Custom Wands**

 **Wyvernfield Shopping District  
August 12, 2001**

The group slowly made their way down the roads that made up Wyvernfield. The children were excited, and for obvious reason. They had just finished the rest of their shopping once lunch was over, and they were now on their way to get their wands.

According to Loki, the wands they would receive today would be custom made to their magic. There would be no pre-made wands for them, for those would limit their magic and their other abilities. With a custom and unique wand, their magic could be used to its fullest potential and be better suited to their individual gifts.

Loki scoffed at the limited wand cores that the British Wizards had, wands that were already made, not allowing the witch or wizard to pick the right wood or core that would suite them best. They were mediocre wands and has stunted the growth of Magical Britain far more then they realized.

Loki looked at each child individual. He knew that Catlin was gifted in many areas, including wandless magic. She was strong and independent, cunning, kind and playful. Her wand would be interesting due to her death and subsequent rebirth.

Harry, he hadn't known long, but according to Hela, he had come close to death several times himself. Has gone through such horrible trauma that no child should go through. He was just as strong as Catlin, cunning too, but what was most impressive was his ability to forgive and the kindness and generosity of his heart and was so very loyal to those he considered family. Harry was unique in his own way, and with the elements of fire and shadow, well, let's just say his wand would be just as unique and Loki was curious as to what it would be.

Then there was Draco. He didn't know the boy well, but from what he has observed thus far, he was certainly ambitious and quite mischievous in his own quiet and cunning way. He loved fiercely but did not show it in big ways. He was still growing into his own, not having gone through such trials that Catlin and Harry had. With that said, it would be an interesting wand that Draco would possess.

As the group made it to _Kingston's Custom Wands for the Unique Wizard and Witch_ , Lucius looked through the shop window. "This looks nothing like Ollivander's," he said, eyes wide at the clean, open-spaced room that held nothing but a counter and wand supplies, such as holsters, polishing kits, and the like. To the left of the counter, from what he could see, was a door that may lead to a back room.

"No, it's nothing like that disgraceful shop. Ollivander is limiting the magical potential of all British witches and wizards with his three cores and already made wands," Loki said with a scoff. "Here, those looking for a wand, choose their wood and core with their magic, thus making sure that both are 100% compatible with the witch or wizard it is made for," he explained. "There is also the chance, depending on how powerful the witch or wizard in question is, they may need additional elements to assist in their wand spell casting."

"Additional elements? What do you mean by that?" Narcissa asked.

It was Tony that answered, "Such as gems that are compatible with their magic and element. The gems would assist in focusing their magic. Depending on the strength of their magical core, the gem also makes sure that their magic doesn't overwhelm their wand."

Lucius and Narcissa started at him in stunned silence. They hadn't expected a muggle to know anything about wand lore. "How…?" Lucius started.

Tony chuckled, and Catlin giggled and answered for her dad, "Dad likes to learn everything he can about everything, even magic. He asked Grandfather questions upon questions when I first came to live with him and Grandfather introduced himself to him."

Loki let out an exasperated sigh and said, "The man is incorrigible and insistent with the need to know everything. He was lucky that I didn't curse him for all the damn questions he constantly asked me."

"Well, with me asking in the beginning allows for me to not ask so many in the future. You should be happy about that Loki," Tony said with a grin and chuckle. "Now, with that out of the way, let's go get you kids your wands!" and Tony opened the shop door and walked over to the counter, expecting the others to follow.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to _Kingston's Custom Wands_ , how may I assist you today?" a female voice said, walking out of the door and moving behind the counter, facing the group with an open face and a welcoming smile.

"Yeah, these three are in need of a wand. Can you help?" Tony asked, leaning against the counter and giving her his most charming smile.

"Yes, that is why I am here. Let me introduce myself. I'm Cora Kingston, and this is my family's shop. We make it our prerogative to provide young witches and wizards with a wand that is most suitable and compatible to their magic, personality, and any creature or gifts that you may inherit upon your majority. Now," she looked at Harry, Catlin, and Draco. "Which of you would like to go first?"

The three of them looked at each other, as if talking, before Draco turns back to Cora Kingston and said, "I will. I'm most curious as to how this works. In England, our wands are already made, and we choose one of those. This will be fun, I think."

Cora laughed at his response and moved over to the door, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to my work room where the wands, cores, and other foci are and we'll get started," she looked at the rest of their group, "Your all welcome to come with us and watch the process and depending on the wood, core, and if additional elements are needed to craft the wand, crafting can take anywhere between an hour each up to a day for all three." With that, Cora led the group, Draco at the front, through the door.

Once inside the room, they saw that it was much bigger than they expected. There were shelves and cubbies on three of the four walls, and against the fourth, there was, what looked like a work station. On the floor in the center of the room was a circle with runes carved into the floor. "This is most impressive," Severus said as he walked around the room, feeling the magic that was placed around the three separate walls.

"Thank you. The magic, I'm sure your feeling, are specific wards that won't allow any other magical signature through while someone is searching for their wood and core or cores," Cora said with a smile before turning to the blond child, "Your free to go and collect your wood…" she paused as if realizing that they hadn't yet introduced themselves.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. And this is Hadrian Potter-Black and Catlin Stark-Lokidottir," Draco said, introducing them as well as himself. "What do I have to do once I'm on the other side of the ward?" he asked, walking over to the wall she had indicated, the one to the right of the door.

"Wonderful to meet you, Draco. As for how you find your wood, you will need to concentrate on your magic, and let it _feel_ for the wood that is most responsive. Sometimes it comes to you right away, others, it takes some trial and error. Collect the wood or woods that respond the most to you, then bring them over to the table. No need to worry about the ward at this point. I'll tell you the next step when you get there." She told him with a smile.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, letting his magic reach out to the woods in front of and on either side of him. He started pacing in front of the cubbies, letting his hand hover over the cubbies, feeling for a strong connection. There were some that he felt could work, but none of them felt like they were the right one, until he made it to the far left and the bottom shelf.

He opened his eyes and pulled the cubby out. Inside the drawer were several pieces of white wood. They were so white that they could have been ivory. He then placed his hand over the pieces of wood and let his magic find the own that called to him the most. Only seconds after placing his hand above the box, a piece of wood jumped into his hand. He smiled, replaced the drawer, stood and walked over to the work table indicated earlier.

"Aspen. It's a wood that all wand-makers, such as myself, prize due to how it looks when it is well crafted. It is excellent for charms and are usually paired with accomplished duelist or may be destined to be a great duelist. Aspen is suited most for martial magic. Wizards or witches with an aspen wand are usually strong-minded and determined. It is also said that they are attracted to taking on quests. Those with this wand wood are typically for those that are revolutionaries," Cora explained to Draco and the others.

"Yes, I can see that," Loki stated with a thoughtful look towards Draco.

Draco stared at the aspen wood on the table in front of him with awe. A duelist and a revolutionary person. It was a big responsibility, but knowing who his mate was, it made complete sense. He would do whatever it took to protect his submissive, even if it was a duel to the death. Not only that, what they were doing now, him and his parents, accepting things that they never would have if they hadn't met the Starks and Loki, it would change Magical Britain, and hopefully for the good.

"Now what?" he asked, tearing his eyes from the aspen wood and looking at Cora expectantly.

"Now, your wand core. Know that there is a chance that you would have more than one core, most wizards do, doubly so for those that have creature blood." Cora informed him, pointing to the wall to her left and the left of the wall of wood samples.

Draco nodded, walking through the ward, "It's the same process?" he asked.

"It is."

Nodding again, Draco closed his eyes and repeated the process of find his wand wood, but this time in search of his wand cores. It took a good ten minutes before he stopped in the center of the shelves of vials that held various core samples. Standing on his toes, Draco reached up and plucked the vial right above his head, before moving on. He felt another pull somewhere to his right. Following it, he continued until he stopped. There, right in front of him, at eye level, was his second core. After picking it up, he closed his eyes, let his magic roam over the wall once more to make sure there were no others. Nodding in satisfaction, Draco turned and headed back to the table and placed both vials next to his wood sample.

"Let's see what you found," Cora said, picking up the first vial, a feather. "An Augurey Tail Feather. It is a common misconception that the Augurey's, also known as Irish Phoenixes, cries signal death and are suited for dark magic. This simply isn't true. The tail feathers are more suited for the art of Divinations. It is a rare wand core." Cora sat the vial back down before picking up the next.

"A Demiguise hair. This is quite interesting. A Demiguise hair core are considered to be weak, but when paired with another, stronger core, such as your Augurey tail feather, they become stronger wands. As you know, Demiguises are also known for predicting the future, so it is well matched with your first core."

Draco grinned at that, knowing that one of his gifts from the Ravenclaw line. Dueling and being a Revolutionary with the gift of Seeing. Yes, it would be a powerful wand that would work well with him and his magic.

"Last thing you need to do, is to see if you're in need of a gem to help with focus or for grounding, depending on the needs of your magic. Go one, it's this wall over here," she said with a smile and pointing to the last wall that had a table with several boxes that held different types of gems or crystals.

Draco walked over and, before letting his magic search out, he admired the different and wide verity of stones, gems, and crystals. After a moment, let his magic do its thing. It was only minutes before he was drawn to a specific box. Once there, he placed his hand inside the box and pulling out a single stone.

He grinned and brought the stone to Cora, who said, "A very good choice. Agate is known for its grounding. With your two cores, the agate will keep you grounded to reality. It also represents nourishment and stability. Very good." She turned back to the table and gathered the aspen and the two vials, along with the agate and put them to the side, placing a small shield around them. Turning back to the group and seeing their curious gaze, she answered, "It's to keep them from interact with the other's wand elements once gathered. Now, who's next?" she asked, looking between Harry and Catlin.

Harry stepped forward with a smile and said, "I am."

"Wonderful. Now that you know the process you need to go through, why don't you go ahead and collect your wood, cores, and gem, if needed. Bring them back here, once you've found them, before going back and collecting the next. Once you've got them all, I'll let you know what they mean for you, alright?"

Harry nodded and did as he was told. He went to the wood samples first, let his magic dance around before being drawn to the right, closest to the door they came through, and pulled out a box. He let his hand hover over the several different pieces, before one jumped into his hand. He smiled and brought it to the table, before doing the same with the wand cores.

The first one he came across was a feather. It was a particularly strong pull on his magic, and he couldn't help but wonder what creature the feather belonged to and the significance it had to him personally. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he set about finding the second core that he felt a pull towards.

It took a moment, but he finally found the origin of the strong pull. It felt as if it was being muffled but others. So, upon coming to a stop and bending down to look at the shelf that was about waist high, he moved several vials out of the way, before giving a triumphant shout and picking up the lone, dusty vial that was at the very back of the shelf that held what looked to be a piece of broken antler.

Straightening himself, he turned and went to place the vials next to his wood sample. He nodded pleased at what he had found thus far, turned and headed towards the table that held the gems.

"Very good. Let's start with the wood that you connected to. First off, it is an unusual wand wood, and has a reputation," she started, but before she could continue, Tony interrupted.

"Reputation? What kind of reputation? I hope it's a good one!"

Cora chuckled at the interruption, and continued on, "Blackthorn wands have the reputation of being paired with a warrior. In Britain, it is common to find both those who practice the Dark Arts and those of the Auror force holding a Blackthorn wand," seeing the startled looks on the adults and the children, she gave them a gentle smile. "You needn't fear Mr. Potter-Black. Blackthorn wands go through danger and hardship with those that possess them before truly bonding, and once that is done, they will be loyal and faithful to the witch or wizard it has bonded to."

She knelt in front of Harry and gave him a small smile, "I know of what had happened to you and your parents. The stories even reached here to the States. You have already gone through such hardships and danger, and at such a young age. This particular branch has gone through its own hardships before coming to my shop. I saw how quickly you found each other, how quickly it reached your hand."

"What happened to it?" Harry asked, taking the Blackthorn branch, holding it and feeling its strong connection to his magic.

"It was the lone survivor of a bush that suffered a fire," Cora told him, "Just as you are the lone survivor of the trauma that befell you and your parents all those years ago. I have no doubt, that when this wand is crafted, it will bond with you instantly."

Harry nodded, handing the wood back to her with a sad smile, and asked, "What of my cores?"

Ah, an excellent question!" she said, standing and moving back to the table, setting the wood down and picking up the dusty vial with the antler. "I have been waiting for someone to come in and feel a connection with this particular antler."

"What animal does it come from?" Lucius asked with curiosity.

"A White Stag."

"White Stag?" Severus asked, utterly shocked at the revelation.

"What does it mean?" Catlin asked.

"The White Stag is considered a noble creature. They like to elude hunters who only wish for the chase and not the kill. They are often known for leading those who see them on quests, or as a signal that the time for a quest was at hand. Many legends on the Stag indicate that a change is coming. Back in the earlier times of the Celtics, it was believed that the White Stag was an agent of sorts for the 'Other world' and a bringer of great change to any who come across it. They were also associated as messengers of the Other World. Often, when the Stag appeared, something sacred, or a law or code was broken," Cora explained.

"And the feather?" Draco asked, "It is different from mine."

"Yes, it is. That's because this feather once belonged to an Occamy, more specifically, an Occamy that was once in the care of Newt Scamander himself. They are known to be very protective of their eggs. They can also change their size to fit in any place that they are currently in, whether it is a large attic of a house, or the smallest teapot, it will fit. With this being one of your cores, it suggests to me that you are rather protective of those that you consider family and that you can adapt to any situation that you find yourself in."

Harry nodded. That was true. He was protective of those that he loves, and those he considers as family. As for adapting to situations, that was very true as well. He smiled and let out a chuckle before asking, "And the stone?"

"Apache Tears. It represents healing grief, grounding, and protection. All things that I feel represent both you and your magic very well. This wand will be a fiercely loyal wand to you, strong as well." Cora turned to Catlin and said, "Looks like you're the last to go. Whenever you're ready, you may begin.

Catlin went through the same steps as Draco and Harry. She gathered her wand wood, two different kinds of hair, and a dark blue gemstone that called strongly to her creature. When she brought it to the table, she was reluctant to put it down. It had called to her wizarding magic and he creature. It truly meant something to her. One of the two hairs were nearly as strong as this stone. After another moment of hesitation, Cat finally placed the stone with the others.

"I see you had a particularly strong reaction to the Lapis lazuli. It has always been associated with deities and royalty. In fact, the Ancient Egyptians believed that it provided protection to the dead when they went to the afterlife and that it came from the heavens. They used lapis in jewelry and burial masks, as well as in statues and totemic objects. And considering your two cores, I must say that you have a strong connection to Egypt and Death. The same could be said about your chosen wood as well." Cora said.

Catlin couldn't disagree with what was said. One, she had died and was essentially reborn, her aunt is the Goddess of the Underworld and gave her the inheritance of an Egyptian Mau Neko as well. "Yes, that make sense and not something that would be surprising to others," she told Cora with a nod.

Hiding her shock at that response, Cora continued, "The wood is Cypress and is also associated with nobility. Those with a cypress wand are known to die a heroic death," Tony snorted at that, with a mutter that only Loki seemed to hear if the glare sent his way said anything, "Today, with the lack of war, they are rarely called upon to lay down their lives. It is also said that those with this wand can find their soul mates among the self-sacrificing, brave, and bold. Their soul mates also tend to be those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others' nature."

Cora didn't see the look that Lucius and Severus exchanged at the mention of soul mates. Severus couldn't deny that what was said could certainly be said about him, though he was doubtful on the being brave part of it all.

Picking up the vial with the black hair, Cora continued, "The hair from a Thestral's tail. It is a rare wand core, but it carries strong magic. Those with this as a core have an understanding of themselves and works well with Charms, Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts. The thing with Thestrals is that only those who have witnessed death first hand and can understand it, are able to see them. Many wizards believe that Thestrals are bad omens when that isn't the case. As I said, to see the Thestral, you first need to see death and be able to understand it. Death is only a natural course of life. You are born, you live, and then you die."

She set the vial down and picked up the second. "Hair from an Egyptian Mau. They are the only cats that naturally have spotted fur. Egyptians worshiped the Mau and were often mummified and buried upon their death. They are considered a creature of light and dark in Egyptian mythology. Lion-headed and moon-eyed, a feline, born of duality. They place great importance to family, both human and feline, and their devotion and loyalty to them is fierce."

Catlin grinned and looked over at her father. To have a hair from a Mau, for it was the same as her own creature inheritance, was wonderful. She couldn't wait to hold her completed wand, to feel the power it carried. She then looked over at her brother and his mate and could see their own excitement.

"How long until they are completed, Miss Kingston?" Lucius asked.

"I am unsure. They are all strong wands, it may take some time. If you could come back for them tomorrow around dinner time, I should have them finished by then," she informed them.

With a nod, Lucius turned to the children, "Come along, it's time that we went home. It has been a long day for us all. Tomorrow we will come back for your wands."

They nodded and moved over to the other adults, letting them guide them out of the shop after saying their goodbyes. They made their way to the apparition point and retuning home with their purchases. Once home, they took their packages and brought them to their rooms before washing up and heading down to the dining room where dinner was being prepared.

* * *

 **As a side note, I would like to mention that the circle with the runes will be explained in the next chapter when they come and pick up their newly crafted wands.**

 **Please read and review!**


	24. Wand Retrieval

**Chapter Summary: Bonding to wands, and what's this?**

 **Discliamer: I don't own Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers**

 **UPDATED: 10/30/2018**

* * *

 **Wand Retrieval**

 **Stark Manor  
August 13, 2001**

The children were far more excited than they ought to have been, at least that was Severus's point of view. In a way, he could certainly understand, and a part of him was jealous that he wouldn't be receiving a custom wand of his own. What made the trip back to Wyvernfield worse was the inclusion of a rambunctious Sirius black and a quietly amused Remus Lupin.

The two had insisted on going, one of their reasons being that Sirius was in need of a new wand, and from what Harry had told his godfather, felt that it would be prudent to have a custom wand, seeing as his original had been snapped when he was unceremoniously tossed into Azkaban.

"Severus!" a voice shouted to him.

The vampire looked up and couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Catlin," he said, his earlier mood gone for the time being.

"Will you be coming with us? Grandfather had to go back to Asgard and Dad has meetings all day, so they won't be able to come, and Uncle Lucius says that it may be best to have another adult besides himself, Aunt Narcissa, and Remus to come with us. Said that with Sirius coming, we need someone that isn't afraid to reign him in when needed." At that she giggled and he let out a sigh.

"Of course, I'll come, if only to spend more time with you, Little Mate." He chuckled when she let out a happy squeal that, thankfully, didn't last long and ran back to Harry and Draco.

Once the group consisting of the children, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa, were ready to go, they paired off and apparated to a point within Wyvernfield and made their way towards _Kingston's Custom Wands._

 ** _Kingston Custom Wands_** **  
Wyvernfield Shopping District**

Upon reaching the shop, Catlin, Draco, and Harry rushed in, followed closely by Sirius. The four remaining adults shooked their heads at the man's childlike behavior.

"He is just as bad as the children," Narcissa said with a soft laugh.

"Yes, well that is to be expected. He never did get the chance to grow up and mature like the rest of us did," Remus said with a fond smile towards his mate as they followed them in.

"I see you've returned for your wands," Cora said as she came out of her work room.

"Yes! Are they ready yet?" Draco asked, excitement clear in his voice.

Cora chuckled and nodded, "They are completed, but they do require one more step. Come along, it won't be difficult," and she led them into her work room where the woods, cores, and other elements were located.

Again, they spotted the circle with runes carved into the floor. Remus, being quite curious, asked, "What is the circle of runes for, if you don't mind my asking."

"That is the final step in bonding with your new wand. The first steps where to gather the elements needed, craft the wand, and then this. The runic circle is to bond the wand to the witch or wizard it belongs to. This is to prevent others from using their wands. They will still cast spells, but they will be fair weaker, if not backfire, if in the hands of someone else," Cora explained. "I understand in England that Blood Magic and rituals are banned, but here in the States, its completely different. They are regulated, heavily so, but many of those magics and rituals are beneficial to witch or wizard performing them. In this case, it's to help the wands bond with their witch or wizard, making them far more effective in spell casting."

"Indeed," Severus drawled, "and no harm will come to the children during the ritual?" he asked, quickly glancing at his little mate.

"No harm will come to them, you have my word," Cora said. "Now, who would like to go first?" she asked as she pulled three boxes out of her pocket and set them on the work table, each of the boxes, made of the same wood their wands were: Aspen, Blackthorn, and Cypress.

Catlin stepped forward, making her way to the Cypress box. "I will," she said distractedly as she opened the box. The pull towards her wand was felt the moment she stepped into the room. She picked up her wand gingerly and let out a soft gasp, a connection starting for form. The wood was a light color. The tip was thin and grew thicker the closer it got to the handle. There, one would be able to see the carving of a majestic cat wrapped around it, and in the hilt sat her Lapis Lazuli. It was beautiful, and powerful.

"Come, you'll need to stand in the center of the circle," Cora instructed, gently guiding Catlin to where she needed to be. Once she was in the center, Core spoke again, "You'll need to cut your hand and let your blood drip onto your wand while I perform the chant. You will know when enough blood has been provided."

Catlin nodded, taking the ritual dagger that Cora handed her on her way out of the circle. "Will it be alright if I sit?" she asked. Seeing the wand maker nod with a smile, Cat did so. She set her wand in her lap for a moment while she held the dagger above her hand, waiting for Cora to let her know when to make the cut.

Cora nodded satisfied with Catlin's placement, and gently moved the others out of the way of the circle. When she was in position for the short ritual, she nodded again at the girl, who deftly sliced her hand, set the dagger on the floor, and picked up her wand.

Cat stopped paying attention when she moved her bleeding hand so that it was in a fist and poised above her wand. She barely heard the Latin chant as she felt the magic around her rise. It was her own meeting that of her wand. She felt the connection become a bond, and the cores sing to her as her blood was absorbed. The runes in the circle glowed as magic took hold and completed the bond. It was only moments before the runes stopped glowing with power that Catlin removed her hand out of the way of her wand, knowing instantly that no more blood was needed.

The magic dissipated slowly, and Catlin blinked her eyes. She stood and swished her wand. Instantly her wand responded and a shower of sparks, white, blue, and black, shot out of the tip of her wand. "It's perfect…" she whispered in awe, "Thank you!" and she hurried out of the circle and towards the others.

"You're very welcome," Cora said with a smile, "Who's next?"

This time it was Harry that stepped forward and towards the Blackthorn box. When he opened it, his eyes widen in happy surprise. In side sat a polished black wand. Carved into the hilt was the likeness of the White Stag and the Apache Tear's embedded not at the base like Catlin's, but in the center of the stag that adorned his wand's hilt.

Smiling, Harry took it from the box, smile growing into a full-blown grin as he felt the pulse of magic from him and the wand. He quickly moved over to the circle and sat where Catlin had. Cora handed him the cleaned dagger before moving into position. The chant began, and much like his sister, he ignored all else but the magic that filled the room and his blood dripping onto his wand, being absorbed.

Near the end of the short chant, Harry moved his hand from above the blackthorn wand, the runes losing power as the ritual finished. He stood quickly and held out his still bleeding hand in front of him. He waved his wand above the shallow cut, and watched as it started to heal, a glow wrapping around his hand. "Wicked!" he said with a wide grin of his own. He quickly moved out of the way and over to his godfather and honorary uncle, who ruffled his hair.

"How's it feel, Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"Amazing!" Harry told him, admiring his wand and feeling the bond that was far strong than when he first picked it up.

Seeing as it was now his turn, Draco followed the same steps as his mate and friend. Approaching the Aspen box that held his wand, Draco reverently opened it and took out his own wand. In his hand sat a pure white wand. Like that of Harry's and Cat's, carved into the handle was an Augurey and Demiguise wrapped around it. In between the two creatures sat his Agate. He could already start to feel the grounding the agate brought upon his magic.

He wondered what would happen once the bond was completed from the ritual as he, too, sat in the middle of the runic circle. Once there, he followed much the same steps as the other two. The ritual proceeded the same as before and once it was done, and before he would stand, his head fell back, his eyes wide open, but only showing the whites.

 _"Brought together through Fate and Death,  
The Bird, the Fox, and the Cat  
Will change a destiny chosen._

 _The Bird will teach love and acceptance,  
The Cat will bring family and trust,  
The Fox will cause downfall and chaos._

 _A man whose soul is broken  
Will become whole once more.  
A man full of manipulation will lose control._

 _A fake exposed and lives saved,  
Gods will appear, fear will be known,  
The Fox will be triumphant._

 _Change is coming, and the stars rewritten.  
Creatures united as one, peace will reign,  
Magic will be whole once again. _

_Brought together through Fate and Death,  
The Bird, the Fox, and the Cat  
Will change a destiny chosen."_

* * *

 **So, writing the prophecy was a last minute addition. I hope it makes some sense, and I look forward to any speculation on what its supposed to mean!**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	25. Prophecy and New Wands

**Chapter Summary:** **Draco is told of the the prophecy he spoke and the adults get new wands?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers**

 **UPDATED: 10/30/18**

* * *

 **Prophecy and New Wands**

 ** _Kingston's Custom Wands  
_ August 13, 2001**

 _"Brought together through Fate and Death,  
The Bird, the Fox, and the Cat  
Will change a destiny chosen._

 _The Bird will teach love and acceptance,  
The Cat will bring family and trust,  
The Fox will cause downfall and chaos._

 _A man whose soul is broken  
Will become whole once more.  
A man full of manipulation will lose control._

 _A fake exposed and lives saved,  
Gods will appear, fear will be known,  
The Fox will be triumphant._

 _Change is coming, and the stars rewritten.  
Creatures united as one, peace will reign,  
Magic will be whole once again. _

_Brought together through Fate and Death,  
The Bird, the Fox, and the Cat  
Will change a destiny chosen."_

They all stared at Draco as he came back to himself, blinking and looking around, "Wh…what happened?" he asked confused.

Lucius quickly turned to Cora and said in a stern tone, "You will not be speaking of this, ever. Is that understood, Miss Kingston?"

"Of course, I give you my vow," was her reply, bowing her heard, just as shocked at the prophecy as her customers.

Harry hurried over to Draco's side, eyes wide as he took his hand in his, "You spoke a prophecy," he whispered softly. "Where Cat and I did a little magic, once your bond was complete, you spoke a prophecy."

Draco's eyes went wide at that and he looked down at the wand he clutched, feeling the power it wielded course through him and dance with his magic. He knew that he had the ability to See, he just never thought he would speak a prophecy, even more so, so soon before his majority. He looked up at his friend and mate and asked in awe, "Truly?"

"Yes, my Dragon. It is true." A voice said from behind him.

He turned and looked at his mother, kneeling there before him. Before saying anything else, he threw himself into his mother's arms and hugged her tight. "What do I do now?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Now, we do nothing, but remember the words you spoke," was her gentle reply. "Come, let's let your cousin Sirius get his new wand before he has to return to London two days hence."

Draco nodded, standing. He startled when he felt a small hand take his. Looking down at his hands, then following the arm up to its owner, he saw Harry smiling at him, his eyes bright and so full of fire. "I'll tell you what you said when we get home, ok?"

Draco nodded with a smile of his own, "Ok."

The three of them left the runic circle, Narcissa handing the dagger to Cora with a smile, shooing Lucius away from her and saying, "Do you mind if my cousin looks for the pieces of his wand? He's original had the unfortunate fate of being broken, and he is in need of a new one. From what I've seen thus far, your wands are far superior to those of Ollivander's and I may very well decide to get my own as well."

Severus step over with a nod, "I find myself agreeing with Lady Malfoy. I feel that it is necessary, considering the disquiet that is sure to come to England in the coming years."

"Yes, considering everything that has already happened," Remus said with a worn smile.

"Oh, wonderful! I just love having others from countries such as Britain come and get new wands!" Cora said delightedly, all thoughts of the prophecy spoken, forgotten. "Who is this cousin of yours? I'll send him on his way to get his wand first, and once he is done, perhaps have him take the children to get some ice cream while the rest of you get yours? Yes?" she asked, looking at the two adults.

Narcissa turned and called, "Sirius, Miss Kingston is going to give you instructions on getting what you need for your wand."

"Wonderful! I can't wait." He said, bounding over to them with the energy of a child.

Narcissa had to smile as Draco, Catlin, and Harry all laughed at his antics, knowing exactly why he acted in such a way. She watched as Cora gave both Remus and Sirius the instructions needed. It was decided that once Sirius was done with one section, Remus would follow so that they could both take the children out for an afternoon treat.

When both Remus and Sirius finished gathering their woods, cores and gemstones, Cora made sure they were in separate areas and placed a ward around them so that nothing else would interfere with them before starting with Sirius.

"The wood that your magic most resonates with is that of Dogwood," Cora started, only for Remus and Severus to snort in amusement and Sirius giving a lopsided grin. Ignoring them, she continued, "Dogwood is quirky and mischievous. With their playful natures, it insists to have a partner that can provide excitement and fun." Again, Remus and Severus made a sound of amusement, Narcissa and Lucius joining in, all trying to stifle their laughter. "With that being said," Cora continued, amusement in her own eyes, "Dogwood is also capable of being serious when it's called upon to do so, as they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. One thing of note, many wands made of dogwood refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they can often be rather noisy."

Remus had given up hiding his laughter by the end of the wood description. "Only you Sirius would have a wand made of _dog_ wood and being mischievous like yourself!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I am rather special, Remus. You should know that by now!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Yeah, special in the head!" Harry mutter, giggling with Draco and Catlin, only to cause Severus to finally break and let his booming laughter fill the room.

"My own son, how could you?" Sirius said in mock hurt, only to cause Harry to laugh harder.

"Now that your quite finished, Black, do you think you could continue, Miss Kingston?" Lucius drawled with an un-Malfoy-ish eye roll at the group.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy. Next, we have his core, which happens to be Leprechaun hair," only for Remus to bend over, gasping for breath as he continued to laugh. "Leprechaun wands have a reputation as pranksters, much like the creatures it comes from, and displays flamboyant and dramatic effects and do not bend to those that take life far more seriously." Cora explained, eyes twinkling at the amusement her customers seem to be having. There must be a story behind it all. Then there is Chalcedony. It is a stone that is considered to be sacred by Native American. This stone nurtures and promotes goodwill and brotherhood. It is also known to alleviate hostility, irritability, and melancholy.

"Though it is unusual, it is not uncommon, to have two focusing stones. This is usually common for the witch or wizard, such as yourselves, that have received a wand as a child that wasn't completely compatible with that wand; therefore, your magic will need the extra gemstone to prevent your magic from overwhelm your wand with their full potential." Cora explained, pointing at the second stone. "This is turquoise, and it is known to help those find wholeness, truth, and assist in communication."

Overall, despite the accuracy of the wood and core for his wand, Sirius was very pleased, and couldn't wait to hold it in his hand and complete the bond. He moved out of the way so that Remus could take his spot and allow Cora to explain his own wand elements.

"Now, the wood that Mr. Lupin resonated with, is Spruce. It requires particular deftness and are ill-matched to those that are cautious or nervous and are very dangerous to those that are clumsy. These wands require a firm hand, but even then, they have a mind of their own about the magics that ought to be called upon to produce. Though, with a bold spell-caster that has a good sense of humor, a spruce wand becomes a superb helper, and intensely loyal. They are capable of producing flamboyant and dramatic effects, much like Leprechaun hair in that sense."

Remus nodded in understanding. It sounded very much like him.

"it is an interesting core that you have, Mr. Lupin, considering what you are," Cora said with a gentle smile. "It seems your magic chose for you, Unicorn hair." She ignored the gasps from the adults and continued on, "Unicorn hair is very compatible to those who are adept with Charms and Transfiguration, and are known to be the best for healing, seeing that it picks up some healing attributes from the unicorn's blood. It also has a reputation of bonding to those that are gentler or are more cerebral.

"When it comes to the gemstones, I'm not as surprised. Tanzanite is for the integration of the heart and mind, as well as wholeness, something, I fear, Mr. Lupin, you desperately need. The calcite will assist the tanzanite with its cleansing, nurturing and healing attributes," she finished.

Though uncomfortable with her very Ollivander-like ability to know something they shouldn't, Remus couldn't help but agree with what he was told. _Unicorn hair! Never did he think his magic would be compatible with such a pure and light creature!_ "Thank you, Miss Kingston. If it isn't any trouble, I believe my mate and I will take the children and get an afternoon treat."

"Of course. Since the two of you will be leaving in the next couple of days, I will be sure that your wands are completed first, and I will send an owl to you to inform you."

"Thank you," Sirius said, steering his son and friends out the door.

As the five of them left, Severus stepped forward and said, "If it is all the same, I would like to proceed next."

"Of course. If the three of you would like to do the same as your friends before they left, your more than welcome to do so." Cora said, letting them move about the room to collect their wand elements.

Once all three had gathered their elements and placed then on the work table where Cora had instructed them to, she began explaining, starting with Severus. "Your wood is that of vine. They are uncommon wands, but nearly all of them are paired with a witch or wizard that seeks a great purpose, have a vision beyond the ordinary, and frequently surpass those who think they know best. This wood is also attracted to those who have a hidden depth within their personalities. Your core is that of the Chinese Fireball horn. Though native in China, this wand core is makes a versatile wand that willingly works with its witch or wizard in the academic field rather than dueling. It is not uncommon to see a wand with a Chinese Fireball horn matched with especially gifted potioneers or diviners.

"Your second core is that of Ashwinder eggs. With this core, much like that of the Chinese Fireball, are skilled for the Art of Potion making, tend to lend strength to the trade, and are not suited for the subtler forms of magic. This core is often found in wands of those that have surmountable pride and willpower. Your first gemstone is that of the Snowflake Obsidian, know, for persistence and overcoming difficulties. Paired with onyx, your focus, discipline and self-mastery will make for a strong and well-balanced wand."

Severus couldn't help but puff up at the description of what his wand would be like. He had many of the qualities needed as well as being the youngest Potion Master in a century. He nodded his thanks to let her know that she could continue, this time with Lucius.

"Cedar wands are drawn to those with a strength of character and unusual loyalty. Those who cross a witch or wizard that carries a cedar wand will regret doing so, especially if they have harmed those the wielder is fond of. Cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary and causes shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them.

"Dragon Heartstring cores have a lot of magical heft to them. It is mostly common to those who are aligned more with Dark magic than those to Light, but Dark wizards are _not_ their most common users. You too possess a Snowflake Obsidian, and as I've already informed you of its properties, I'll move on to that of the Zircon, whist has a grounding effect and helps to make your ideas reality."

"Onto the last, Lady Malfoy will be in possession of a Hornbeam Wand. This type of wood typically chooses a life mate in their wielder and has a single, pure passion that will almost always be realized. Hornbeam is able to adapt more quickly than any other wands to their witch or wizard's magic. They will become personalized, if you will, and other people will find them extremely difficult to use for even the simplest of spells. Hornbeam also has a tendency to absorb their wielders' code of honor and will refuse to perform acts that go against their principles. It's a particularly sentient and fine-tuned wand.

"Serpent Scale as a core makes for a powerful healing wand while being average when it comes to offensive magics. The wand with this core will only bond to a potential healer and that of a calm mind. Your gemstones are Peridot and Chrysoprase. Peridot brings out positivity, abundance, and creation in the witch or wizard it is paired with, while chrysoprase is for love, healing and joy."

Both Narcissa and Lucius were quite pleased with their wands, particularly Narcissa. She had trained to be a healer years ago, but with the Dark Lord threatening her young son and herself, she had felt that it was best to leave training so that she could protect her child easier.

"I'll let you know when your wands are finished to be picked up when I send the owl for the others. I hope to have them completed tomorrow evening or the following morning if that is acceptable?" Cora asked, leading them back to the front so that they could pay for the three wands the children received.

"Of course. We are most grateful for your assistance, and we hope that word of the prophecy our son spoke doesn't leave your knowledge or this building," Lucius said, handing over the galleons to complete the purchase.

"I gave you my vow, Lord Malfoy. No word of the prophecy will leave this building, or my knowledge," Cora assured them.

"Thank you, we had best be finding the others," Narcissa said, placing her hand on her husband arm and leading him out of the shop.

Once outside, Lucius cast _muflatio_ around the two of them and said, "I know the test said that he would have Seer abilities, but I never thought he would speak a prophecy that is so obviously connected to him, Catlin, and Harry."

"I agree. Once Lord Silvertongue returns, I hope he can help with understanding the parts that don't make as much sense," Narcissa told him with a slight frown.

"Indeed," Lucius commented dryly, taking a page from his friend's book.

When they arrived at the table the children, Remus, and Sirius were sitting at, chatting and eating ice cream, Narcissa smiled. It was wonderful to see the children so carefree, despite everything that has happened this last week and a half.

* * *

 **Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

 **There are three chapters left of this first part. A lot has happened and I'm excited to be nearly finished with this first part of my story! From my calculations, I plan on having a total of three parts...that was decided today, so there you have it.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading thus far!**


	26. A Visit to the Dursley's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers**

 **Summary:** **Tony and Loki visit the Dursley's**

 **Please enjoy!**

 ****Updated the typo on the whole 20 yrs that should have been 10 :D thank you to those who pointed it out to me!****

* * *

 **A Visit to the Dursley's**

Surry, Little Whinging, England  
 **August 13, 2001**

Loki and Tony stood down the street from #4 Privit Drive under an invisibility spell cast by Loki. "So, how are we going to do this? And you are aware that once Black finds out, he isn't going to be pleased that we approached them without him."

"I'm well aware of what Black will think, but he should also be aware that now is not the best time to visit the Dursley's, not so soon after leaving Azkaban," Loki said with a negligent wave. "We're here to inform the Dursley's that charges will be brought against them for the treatment of your ward. We will inform them that your lawyers will be in touch, and that if they want a fighting chance, not that it would help them in any way, they should go about hiring a lawyer themselves. That said, we will then be presenting them with the papers provided by Gringotts as well."

Tony nodded, "Alright. So, we just walk up to their door, and then what?" Tony asked watching a fat, chubby child running towards the door of the house they were watching,

"Mummy!" he shouted with a whine in his voice, running into the house.

"Ok, Loks, let's get this over with, shall we?" he asked, turning to look at the god beside him.

"I wish you would stop calling me that, Stark. Being my granddaughter's father will not stop me from hexing you," he said as he dispelled the enchantment around them and started towards their goal.

"You say that every time and I have yet to see you hex me," Tony said with a lopsided grin, following him.

"There is always a first time," was the reply.

It only took them a couple of minutes before they made it to the door of the house. Tony knocked on the door impatiently, "I truly hope this doesn't take long. This place gives me the creeps," he muttered under his breath just as the door opened. "Good Afternoon, are you by any chance Petunia Dursley nee Evans?" he asked with a fake cheery smile.

"Yes, and you are?" the horse like woman asked with a sneer.

"Tony Stark of Stark Industries, and my companion next to me is Lord Loki Silvertongue. May we come in? there is much we have to speak about," Tony said, introducing himself as he watched her eyes go wide at his name.

"Y…yes, of course. Come in," she stuttered, moving out of the door way to allow them entrance.

Tony removed his sunglasses and flashed the harpy another charming grin, "Thank you, Mrs. Dursley. Is your Husband home?" he asked, looking about. He noticed the cupboard that his ward had slept in for 10 years. He spotted the lock that was on the outside. He felt his anger rise but managed to keep it from his face.

"Yes, he is just in the living room. This way," she said, leading them down the hallway a short distance before they entered to the living room where a whale and its prodigy sat staring at the TV.

"Pet, darling, who was at the door?" the whale asked, his eyes never leaving the television.

"It's Mr. Stark from Stark Industries and his associate," She said with some excitement, and Tony had to suppress the urge to shudder that wanted to make itself known.

He looked at the man with barely disguised disgust. This was the man that beat and raped a child just because he had magic. It sickened him, and he promised that he would see the disgusting man behind bars before the end of the year.

The whale of a man struggled briefly as he went to stand, shocked clearly on his face at the unexpected visit. "Are you sure?" he asked incredulously.

"I am fairly certain I know my own name Mr. Dursley," Tony said in his usual bored tone. "I do hope you can spare a bit of your time for you and your wife to speak to me?" he asked with a raised brow,

"Yes…Yes, of course!" the man sputtered, "You best head to the park Dudders while Mummy and I speak to these gentlemen. Of you go now and be sure to be home in time for dinner," Dursley said, shooing his son out of the room and therefore, out of the house.

"Please, have a seat. Would either of you like some tea?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"No thank you, and if you don't mind, I believe I'll provide our seating," and with that, Loki waved his hand, a small smirk forming at the outrage both Dursley's displayed at his blatant display of magic.

"Wonderful! They are as comfortable as ever, Loki, thank you. Now if we could get on with this before it gets too late, I would like to spend some time with my daughter and my ward before school starts on the first," Tony said with a grin.

"Now see here!" Dursley roared, his face turning an awful color of purple in his anger, "I will not be having you _freaks_ in my house doing that _freakishness_!"

"You mean magic, yes?" Loki asked as he settled down in the second chair he conjured.

"Magic is wonderful. All the amazing things that it can do. Its wondrous really," Tony said with a grin, watching the whale's face purple more and the horse's face pale.

"What do you want?" Dursley demanded, spitting as he spoke.

"Tony leaned forward, a grin still on his face, "We're here to discuss my ward, your nephew, Lord Hadrian Potter-Black, and your treatment of him."

"L…lord?" Mrs. Dursley stuttered.

"Yes, Lord. The funny thing is that once we met him and his escort, on Lord Severus Prince, Potions Professor at Hogwarts, well, Loki and I here felt it necessary to intervene on his behalf. Quite a bit of stuff came up, especially that 20,000 galleons you have been paid annually for his care, and the abuse your fat lard of a husband has been dishing out."

After Tony mentioned that, both Dursley's paled. "How…how did you know about the money?!" Dursley demanded weakly.

"We found out because it turned out to be taken right out of the Potter Trust Vault," Loki informed him, "and seeing that the goblins were quite put out with one of their wealthiest customers being abused and, dare I say it, raped, by his guardians, they felt it necessary to perform an audit on all the Potter vaults."

"I did no such thing and even if I did, you have no proof!" Dursley stated, his anger returning.

Tony pulled out the parchment, a copy of Harry's diagnostic test, and tossed it at the fat lard. "All the proof is there. And if you think of throwing it away, know that I have copies, and if you want to go against the goblins to get the original, be my guest," Tony informed them as he sat back in his chair, his fingers press together, resting against his chin, and his foot resting on his opposite knee.

Loki watched silently as the woman picked up the parchment and read it, her eyes widening as she read the list of injuries and potions placed on her nephew. "Wh…What do you want from us?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"We suggest you hire a lawyer, that is if you can afford it once the goblins are done taking back the money you stole from Harry."

"Why? Why hire a lawyer?" she asked weakly, her hand a tight grip on her husband's arm, probably to keep him from lashing out at them.

"Because, I have a team of lawyers going through your personal histories, including your job, Mr. Dursley. I warn you now that they are a team of squibs, those born to magical parents but don't have enough magic to be considered a witch or wizard. They know who Harry Potter is, and they know his significance to Wizarding Britain," Tony said.

"I believe Lord Potter-Black's exact words, once he found out what your misdeeds were: _'I want them charged! I want them to suffer for stealing from me!'_ " Loki said in a very good imitation of Harry's angered filled demand. "Give them the rest of the papers Stark so that we may be rid of this place. I really must get to Asgard before my father suspect where I am currently, and you best be on your way home before my granddaughter wonders where you are."

Tony stood and pulled out the rest of the documents that they would need, including a copy of his guardianship of their nephew. "Dumbledore cannot save you, he is in as much trouble as the two of you." He moved towards the hallway where he stopped and waited for Loki.

He grinned as he watched Loki wave his hand over the two Dursley's with a satisfied smirk. "I've just put monitoring and tracking charms on the both of you. You can try to run and hide, but I will always be able to find you," he warned them. "There is also a spell to keep you from lying, to anyone you encounter." Loki walked over to Tony and took his arm in his hand. "Have a good rest of your free life," he told them with a smirk. With nothing more to say, Loki let his magic surround them both before he teleported them back to SI.

* * *

 **Two more chapters and this part will be finished!**

 **Please read and review!**


	27. The Goblin's Revenge

**Summary:** **King Ragnok plans his revenge...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the Avengers!**

 **Now, with out further adu, the first book is complete, and though classes start next week, I plan on continuing my writing of this story. As I have mentioned in past chapter notes, there will be a total of three books, this is the first. The second will consist of all seven Hogwarts years, and their summers. the third and final book will be with the Avengers.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **UPDATED: 10/30/18**

* * *

 **The Goblin's Revenge**

 **Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London  
August 14, 2001**

Ragnok sat at his desk with a vicious grin on his face as he looked though all the transaction made by the Great and Infallible Albus – too many names – Dumbledore. He had made the executive decision for Gringotts to close its doors for a full 24 hours while every account manager was seen by the clan's healers and those were up for promotion were able to prove their worth and do full audits of every account, active and in active, and any with the fools name on it was to be immediately flagged and sent straight to his office.

The goblin king found himself laughing as he skimmed each and every flagged account, and if any were to hear him, they would know heads were about to fly, in particular, Albus Dumbledore's! As Ragnok glanced through the many, many accounts, 85 percent of them were accounts that once belonged to great families that had either died out, or squibbed out, that Dumbledore and taken advantage of as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

As it was, he had laid claimed to said accounts but having many, if not all, of the muggleborns take an inheritance test, most likely done at Hogwarts infirmary. Once he had established that they were from an old family that was considered, at the time, to be extinct. Ragnok had to applaud the man, for that is what he was. It was rather genius, but also highly illegal. He assumed that once the test was taken, both the medi-witch and the student were obliviated, after signing said vaults over to Dumbledore so that he could claim them, effectively ending the line by absorbing said vaults into the Dumbledore Vault.

Ragnok made sure that the goblins that were once in charge of those vaults were seen too first and foremost. With a heavy sigh, he turned to the other 15 percent on his desk, of these, 15 percent, 5 percent were accounts from families that died during Voldemort's first reign of terror but left living heirs. Of those, excluding the Potter Family, were the Fawley, Selwyn, and Shafiq. The latter three were of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The last 10 percent were families that were, or are, Death Eaters, or families where the heirs were prevented from claiming their Lordships. These families were Prince, Black, Lestrange, Travers, Rowel, Prewett, and Weasley, all of which were of the Sacred Twenty-eight, except Prince.

It was a travesty how Dumbledore had managed to get away with this. Luckily, for Gringotts, three families have managed to take back control of their vaults, Potter, Black, and Prince. Now he only had to figure out how to give the muggleborns their vaults that Dumbledore took. The one thing that goblins could not, _would_ not, tolerate was theft, and Dumbledore's life was now forfeit, but first, he had letters to right to those that have been used for their wealth, wealth they hadn't known they had.

Perhaps, Ragnok thought to himself as he went about planning, Dumbledore did this so that the muggleborns wouldn't know that they were, are, descendants of pureblood families and would be able to take their place within the Wizengamont as first-generation Purebloods. _Yes! That's it!_ Ragnok thought to himself with excitement, pulling parchment closer to himself and grabbed his quill. With a wicked grin and an absent shout to the goblin guarding his door, he began to write.

 _Gringotts Announcement!_

 _It has come to our attention that many vaults have been left inactive, and to better Magical Britain. We are asking that all Hogwarts students to come to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Below are the list of days and times that students are to come and present themselves at Gringotts._

 _First Years – August 6-7, 2001 from 8 am – 10 pm each day  
Second Years – August 8-9, 2001 from 8 am – 10 pm each day  
Third Years – August 10-11, 2001 from 8 am – 10 pm each day  
Fourth Years – August 12-13, 2001 from 8 am – 10 pm each day  
Fifth Years – August 14-15, 2001 from 8 am – 10 pm each day  
Sixth Years – August 16-17, 2001 from 8 am – 10 pm each day  
Seventh Years – August 18-19, 2001 from 8 am – 10 pm each day_

 _Once all tests have been completed, Gringotts will contact all parties that are affected by the results we have complied and will make the necessary appointments for all students during the Hogwarts' Winter Holidays._

 _All costs will be discounted greatly for all students who take our required tests. If any have questions, please ask when you come during your appointed times, and to remember that there are many students who are in need of these tests, and all regular banking needs will be taken care of between 11 am – 4pm during this time._

 _If your banking needs are not urgent, we ask all our loyal customers to be patient and wait until August 19, 2001, when our regular banking hours will return to normal. For students and their families that come to Gringotts during the times indicated above, you will have the opportunity to go to your vaults at that time._

 _King Ragnok of the Gringotts Clan  
Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

After re-reading the notice, he grinned and looked at the goblin before his desk, waiting for his next orders. "You are to take this, and have it printed in all wizarding newspapers as well as sending a copy to the WWN. You're to tell the editors that it is to be out by this evening at the very latest and it would be best that it is out as soon as possible. Inform them that the cost is no problem. As for the WWN, tell them to read the announcement every hour on the hour starting when they receive it. We will bring Albus Dumbledore down and inform the public of his thievery. He has crossed the wrong creatures when he took it upon himself to steal from ancient families!"

The goblin before him gave a matching toothy grin, took the announcement from his king and left quickly, after all, time was money, and they were not pleased to have to close the doors for a full 24 hours.

Ragnok sat back in his chair, content in what he has done thus far. Already he has informed the goblins that have completed their audits to redistribute the wealth and to recall all items that were stolen from the accounts that Dumbledore had illegally claimed as his own. If the amount of galleons in the Headmaster's vault was insufficient, then they were to go into the Bank's coffers to bring those affected vaults to what they were before he got his dirty, thieving hands on them.

Doing this would certainly be a risk, but a risk with high rewards with the reactivation of many accounts and to bring back families that were thought lost long ago. By doing this, and during the summer holidays, Dumbledore would have absolutely no say, and once all tests were given and the results studied, then, and only then, would they inform the Headmaster of his heavy, heavy fines! Some days it was wonderful to be a bloodthirsty goblin in control of Wizarding Britain's money. With that final though, Ragnok gave a deep throated laugh that would have terrified any and all wizards who heard it and caused all goblins in the vicinity to grin and allowed their thirst for the blood of their enemies to flow beneath their feet.

* * *

 **Please read and review! I look forward to everyone's comments and your suggestions!**


	28. Vacation Before Hogwarts

**Chapter** **Summary:** **Severus says thanks, Sirius shows his heart, and the final bond completed...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas!**

 **Now, with out further adu, the first book is complete, and though classes start next week, I plan on continuing my writing of this story. As I have mentioned in past chapter notes, there will be a total of three books, this is the first. The second will consist of all seven Hogwarts years, and their summers. the third and final book will be with the Avengers.**

 **I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

 **UPDATED: 10/30/18**

* * *

 **Vacation Before Hogwarts**

 **Stark Manor, Malibu, California  
August 15-26, 2001**

The Potter-Stark-Prince-Malfoy household ignored the goings on at the London Gringotts Branch in favor of spending the rest of the summer with each other, bonding and becoming the family that they were starting to become.

Harry and Draco have become near inseparable. Draco had taken it upon himself to care for his mate during his healing. There were many days that Harry was unable to leave his bed, weak from the potions that he was given to strengthen his bones from his osteoporosis, but on the other days, he was up and about, swimming in the ocean and playing with his sister, in all but blood, and mate.

Draco didn't mind helping Harry when he could because it gave the two of them time to truly get to know each other, their hopes and dreams of the future, the family they both longed for. Though neither loved each other as mates, they both deeply cared for the other as best friends would.

As for Severus and Catlin, though they grew close, it was more of a mentor and mentee relationship. They grew close as Severus would answer her questions and teach her. He would tell her stories of their lost mate, Regulus, of when they were children in Hogwarts. Severus would also take time and tell Catlin and Harry of his mother before she left for Hogwarts and after they were sorted.

There were days on the beach below the mansion, that the large family would sit around a bon fire, eating s'mores and telling stories. It would be during this time the Severus, Remus, Lucius, Sirius, and Narcissa would tell the children and Tony about their days during Hogwarts. They would speak of pranks played and quidditch games won and lost. They would tell them of the time they sat on a stool and waited to be sorted and the things the hat spoke to them about, relieving their fears and nervousness.

 **August 24, 2001**

~*Sev's POV*~

It was after the children had gone to bed when Severus approached Sirius. "Thank you, Black."

Both Remus and Sirius turned to him when he spoke. "Who are you and what have you done to our sour puss of a Potions Master?" Sirius asked, eyes wide in mock horror. Remus just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his antics.

"I'm here to have a conversation with you, Black. Will you act like the adult we all have hoped you'd become, or continue to act like a child?" Severus asked with a smirk at his word play. To him, he felt that he had masterfully avoided the word 'serious' to avoid the over used 'Sirius, serious' joke.

"Well done, Severus," Remus said with a chuckle, "Lily would be proud."

"Indeed," was all he said, waiting for Black to answer.

"Hardy har, har," was Sirius' reply. "So why the uncharacteristic 'thank you', Severus?"

"For not sugar coating your stories about the Marauders when telling stories of your antics. For telling him that you were bullies, if not in so many words."

Sirius ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "When Catlin and her Aunt showed up outside my cell, I thought I was dreaming. Here were two people, sticking their heads out for a loser like me, that went after a traitor for vengeance, instead of staying behind with my godson who had just lost his parents. I spent ten years in hell thinking about what I should have done, and what I did do. I made a vow to myself that if I was ever in Harry's life again, and sane, I would tell him the truth of my shitty childhood, and what an arse we were in school. No thanks are necessary Severus, I was just telling the truth for what it was," and with that, he turned and headed towards his room.

Severus blinked, then looked at Remus, "That wasn't why I was saying thank you."

"He knows that, and so do I, Severus. To be honest, I think he just needed to say that for himself, just as much for you. Azkaban is a nightmare. I know that Catlin helped him with his occlumency walls, but he still has nightmares, and having learned what Dumbledore did to Harry, it nearly broke him." Remus sat down and put his head in his hands. "I think you saying thank you made everything more real to him. He sees you with the kids, including Harry, and he is finally realizing that everything has changed. You, me, him especially. He grew up in a hell that no one wants to be in, and it's affected him more than you and I could ever really understand."

Severus nodded, understanding what Remus was telling him. It certainly made since, and after the first week with Sirius around full time and the two of them apologizing to each other for the shit they did in school, well, it's made them both better men, as well as more emotionally there than they were before with Harry.

"Did Harry ever tell you or Sirius what happened when I brought him to Gringotts so that I could take him school shopping?" Severus asked, as he moved over to the bar.

"He told us plenty, but what specifically are you asking about?" Remus asked.

"It was right after I was told that I was the Lord Apparent for the House of Prince, something Dumbledore had kept from me. As I was processing that, well Harry was in denial about being an heir himself. It's when I found out that _Petunia_ ," he spat the name with disgust, "told him that James was a drunk and Lily a whore and were killed in a car accident. I was furious…"

"She told him _what?!_ " Remus shouted in a whisper, not wanting to wake the others.

"You heard me, Wolf. I won't repeat it. I had to tell him that they were murdered trying to protect him. That they died heroes. He was so confused, so lost in that moment. It broke my heart seeing him like that. With my anger at finding that out, I had shouted, and it scared him as well. I had to control myself before I could hurt him more than he already was."

Severus sighed and sat next to Remus. "I told him about Voldemort and the prophecy that was told that caused the Dark Lord to hunt him and his parents down, so that no one would be in his way to ruling the Wizarding world. I told him that they loved him so very much. In that moment, I didn't care that James and I were school enemies, or that he was Lily's son. All I cared about was this lost and confused little boy that new nothing of his parents and their sacrifice for him so that he could live.

"Then I showed him the mark that marred my arm and told him that it was I that told Voldemort about the part of the prophecy that I heard, and how much I regretted ever getting that thrice damned mark. Told him how I begged Dumbledore to protect the three of them, to keep them safe. He failed to do so. I then told him how it had been my fault that his parents were killed and that I had vowed to protect him even as Dumbledore told me that he was safe and loved, protected behind the strongest wards.

"It broke me to see the truth of Dumbledore's lies right in front of me and how much I had failed the boy and my vow," Severus turned and looked at Remus and asked, "Do you know what that wonderful boy did after I broke down in front of him and told him how it had all been my fault he was an orphan?"

He watched Remus shake his head, his eyes wide with shock at what he had just been told.

"He hugged me, comforted me, the man that was responsible for the death of his parents, and he says, 'It's ok. I forgive you'. Just like that, he forgave me. All I could do was hold onto him and cry. All of the guilt I held for the last ten years came out in tears all over his forgiving shoulders. Just like that, and what I did to him and James and Lily, was forgiven and forgotten. Forgotten in the since that we would both still remember but wouldn't talk about again unless it was something we both felt needed to be brought up, like now."

They both sat in silence after that, thinking about the wonders of a young boy who had lost everything and was still so forgiving, so kind.

"He never told us that," said a voice, broken and raw. You could hear the tears and sadness in that voice. Both Remus and Severus turned and looked at Sirius, who was standing just inside the door way that lead to the bedrooms. "He never told us about how he found out about his parent's death. He just said that he knew, and that was it. Not even Stark, Loki, or Catlin would say. He is so much like Lily that it's scary sometimes." He straightened up and turned to head back to his bedroom. "I don't know about the two of you but I'm exhausted, and tomorrow is going to be interesting. Harry said that he was going to finish his familiar bond seeing as he is nearly done with those potions and is much stronger to take Sarabi's venom."

 **Next Day: August 25, 2001**

~*Harry's POV*~

Harry was excited. Today would be the day that he and Sarabi would complete the Familiar bond that the others already had. He had taken both Loki's and Severus' advice and waited until he was much stronger and wasn't on quite so many potions. With a week left before they went to King's Cross to board the Hogwart's Express, it would give them both time to adjust to their new bond.

They decided they would do it in the living room, with him on the couch, just in case he passed out during the process. Harry had even asked Catlin what it was like when she and Jasper, her jaguar cub, completed theirs.

~*~Flashback~*~

 _"Jupiter bit my hand, then licked it. It didn't hurt so much as it was unexpected. It was only a few moments later that we were speaking telepathically to each other. But I think with Sarabi, it will be different," she told him._

 _"How so?"_

 _"Well, for one thing, she's has venom that is fatal to any who are bitten, and she will be injecting a tiny amount of said venom into your blood stream to complete the bond. It'll hurt like heck, but I'm sure it will be totally worth it in the end. It also gives you the ability to speak to her without using Parseltongue."_

 _Harry had stared at her for what felt like ages, before turning to Sarabi,_ §Is that true?§ _he asked curiously._

§Yesss, Hatchling, it isss. It won't kill you, it will jussst connect usss on a much deeper level. A level that only thossse who are sssuisssidal would think of breaking our bond.§

 _Harry had nodded at that and took comfort in knowing he would have Sarabi protecting him._

~*~End Flashback~*~

"Are you ready, Pup?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"Nervous, but I'm excited too." Harry told him. Sarabi rubbed her head against his cheek in silent comfort.

"There is nothing to fear, Little Fox." Loki said with a light chuckle.

Harry nodded and watched as Sarabi moved down his arm and settled into his lap, facing him. § _It isss time, Hatchling. Are you ready for my bite?§_

§ _Yess, Sssarabi, I am ready._ § he assured her. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, ready for her strike that would seal their bond. It was only moments before he felt the sting of the bite and seconds later, the effect of the venom. He let out a pained gasp and clenched his eyes closed, his hands fisting in the blanket on his lap.

"§ _Easssy, Hatchling, all isss well,§_ " Sarabi hissed gently in his ear as he laid down on the couch,"§ _Sssleep.§_

Despite his muscles tensing every few minutes, Harry relaxed into the couch and felt the comforting weight of Sarabi on his chest before darkness took him over. Harry didn't know how long he slept, or how long he had had tremors for, but as he woke, he felt the presence of another in the back of his mind.

He moved slightly to get more comfortable as his mind whispered, _µSarabi?µ_

 _µI am here, Little Hatchling. You have done well, now ressst.µ_

He let out a sigh before he let sleep overtake him once more, pleased that his familiar bond is complete and Sarabi would always be with him. _µThank you, Sarabi.µ_

* * *

 **Well, there it is! Please read and review!**


End file.
